Algo más
by sanloful
Summary: Naya y Dianna estaban en una situación que no comprendían totalmente. Cuando se miraban, cuando hablaban. Se sentían nerviosas pero de una forma agradable cuando estaban juntas. Solo estaban seguras que algo...más pasaba. Pero estarían preparadas para ver que era ?
1. PILOTO

**Hola a todos!**

**Aqui les traigo el SPIN OF RIVERAGRON!**

**Y es solo el PILOTO, no saben lo que serán los demás eh! :P**

**Espero que les guste esta historia**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos :)**

**"AVISO**

**RECUERDEN QUE EL DOMINGO EMPIEZA LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE _ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LA QUINNTANA :)" **

**PILOTO**

Junio 2013 Conferencia de prensa GLEE 5ta Temporada en COMIC COM. Todo la prensa , fotógrafos, periodistas, y también fans esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los protagonistas y por supuesto la mente creadora de la serie.

Había una gran incertidumbre de quienes estarían en la conferencia, mas aun al enterarse que no pasarían por la alfombra roja al principio. Sino que irían directo a la conferencia, las fotos se las sacarían al finalizar esta. Una jugada muy inteligente de Ryan, para mantener el suspenso.

Tras una espera de casi una hora y media, entra el Presentador provocando la histeria de los fans.

**P:** Buenas tardes a todos!. Se que están muy ansioso. Pero llego la hora de ver que pasara en esta nueva temporada. Y sobretodo, quienes estarán. Quieren saberlo? (dice buscando la respuesta del publico.)

Todos en el público gritan que si. Los fotógrafos preparaban sus cámaras.

**P: **Un aplauso para la mente brillante de este programa el señor Ryan M., acompañado de sus brillantes productores.

Ryan entra con una sonrisa junto a sus productores, saludando con sus manos a todos los fans y la prensa presente. Quienes aplauden, y comienzan los flashes.

Toman asiento.

**P:** Y ahora si, llego el momento de presentar a quienes protagonizaran esta temporada tan esperada. Quieren saberlo, o no?. A quienes quieren ver? (hace una pausa intrigante)

Los fans se empiezan a impacientar, gritaban los nombres de sus personajes preferidos. La prensa estaba como loca preparando las cámaras. La expectativa que se había creado era muy grande.

**P: **Ok…ya entedi. Un aplauso muy fuerte para:…. Lea, Cory, Darren, Chris….Jenna, Kevin. Y Dianna y Naya.

Todos entran sonrientes y se ponen en el medio del escenario saludando a los fans y posando para la prensa. Los fans estaban vueltos locos. Eran como si Ryan les hubiera cumplido el deseo de como querían que hubiera sido la 4ta Temporada. Los flashes de la prensa iluminaban el salón.

La sorpresa más grande fue cuando el presentador nombro a Naya y Dianna. Ya que había rumores de que Naya solo harían algunas participaciones, debido a la grabación de su CD. Y que Dianna no estaría ya que estaba grabando una película en Paris.

Finalmente toman asientos en el orden que fueron presentados.

**P: **Damos por iniciada esta esperada conferencia de prensa. Ryan déjame decirte que la expectativa que se creo respecto a esta temporada nunca la viví. Hubo muchos rumores respecto a los personajes que estarían. Los romances…(le sede la palabra).

**RM:** (toma el mic) Buenas tardes a todos!. Efectivamente veo que se creo una gran expectativa. Quise tomarme un tiempo para evaluar tranquilamente el camino de cada personaje. Cada personaje tiene una historia importante e intento dar un mensaje através de ellos. Por eso sentí que debía evaluar con calma la trama. Glee además de entretener intenta dar un mensaje positivo y hablar de cosas que a veces cuestan.

Todos los fans aplauden.

**P: **Puedes adelantarnos que podemos esperar en esta temporada, y si ya han grabado algo?

**RM: **Bueno, quise centrarme en el crecimiento de estos personajes que todos conocen desde el principio. Es muy impresionante ver por todo lo que paso cada uno de ellos. Y también ver que cualquier persona del público puede identificarse con uno de ellos.

Y ya tenemos grabados los primeros 5 capítulos.

Los fans estaban muy felices. Sentían que Ryan había tenido en cuenta lo que todos deseaban.

**P:** Ahora …me gustaría saber que piensan los protagonistas respecto a esta nueva temporada. Lea…?

Todos comienzan a gritarle a Lea. Ella les sonríe y los saluda a todos con su sonrisa habitual.

**L: **Gracias! También los quiero. (comienza a contestar) Para mí y creo que para todos (mirando a los chicos) siempre es un honor trabajar con Ryan. Respecto al enfoque en esta temporada. Es genial ver el crecimiento que tuvo cada personaje. Me emociono al ver como era cada uno en un principio y luego como fue evolucionando en cada temporada.

Todos se miran como asintiendo a lo que decía Lea.

El presentador comienza a mezclar entre sus preguntas algunas de los fans a cada uno de los integrantes de la serie. Solo le faltaba hablar con Naya y Dianna.

**P: **Naya quiero decir que admiro mucho el cuidado y responsabilidad con que llevas el personaje de la sexy Santana López. Creo que es uno de los personajes que vimos crecer más detalladamente. Como de a poco se quitaba su coraza. Debo admitir que soy un fan de Santana por si no se dieron cuenta.

Naya toma el micrófono y cuando estaba por hablar todos los fans se vuelven locos. Dianna empieza a aplaudir alentándola. Naya la mira y sonríe.

**N: **Muchas gracias. Bueno, no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Fue un personaje cuya historia se empezó a formar capitulo tras capitulo. Y quise trasmitir de una forma en que la gente pueda identificarse. Mostrar cosas reales. Lo bueno y lo malo. Que a pesar que a veces sentimos que todo esta mal, todos tenemos una fuerza interior y nadie tiene derecho a decirte como tienes que ser.

Las palabras de Naya provocan la ovación de todos los fans y miles de flashes de la prensa. Muchos fans estaban emocionados por sus palabras.

**P: **Había rumores de que talvez tu participación seria en algunos capítulos debido a la grabación de tu CD. Puedes confirmarnos que estarás regularmente?. Y algo que quieren saber todos. Que hay mas Brittana?

**N:** Si! Estaré regularmente. Es verdad que estoy grabando mi CD. Pero gracias a la flexibilidad de mi discográfica puedo hacer ambas cosas.

Respecto a Brittana. Siempre hay una incertidumbre. Nunca hay un cierre definitivo entre ellas. De lo que si estoy segura es de que siempre van a estar la una para la otra. Pero creo que ahora Santana esta en otra etapa. No puedo decir mas sino Ryan me mata.(lo mira y ríe).

**P:** Y si hablamos de un personaje que paso muchas cosas también debemos nombrar a la señorita Quinn Fabray. Debo decir que estamos sorprendidos por que pensábamos que no estarías debido a la película que estas grabando. Estarás regularmente o solo apariciones como en la temporada anterior?

Todos los fans aplauden felices de verla.

**D: **Buenas tardes a todos!. En un principio era complicado. Ya había comenzado a grabar la película en Paris. Y bueno lógicamente las distancias hacían casi imposible que este. Pero por suerte logramos congeniar las fechas y ….aquí estoy de forma "regular". (dice sonriendo).

Al decir esto todos los fans conmiezan agritar emocionados, ya que deseaban que este de forma regular. Naya comienza a gritar alentando a Dianna. Todos los del Cast rien.

**P:** Ahora que veremos de Quinn en esta temporada. Es un personaje que paso muchas cosas. Al igual que Santana. Pero todavía todos sentimos que es un personaje que tiene más por mostrar.

**D:** Me gusta mucho este personaje. A pesar de que empezó siendo la popular, un personaje frío. En el fondo es vulnerable y se sienten sola. Pero a su vez es fuerte. Y lucha por lo que quiere. Paso muchas cosas. Y también pienso que hay muchos más por mostrar de Quinn.

**P: **Aquí tengo preguntas de fans y la mayoría hace la misma. La elegí porque yo me sumo a esta pregunta. En la temporada anterior Quinn hizo apariciones, pero hubo una en particular, (dice con énfasis mirando al publico), que provoco la histeria de los fans y el surgimiento de un nuevo fanatismo. (hace una pausa). Existe la posibilidad del inicio de QUINNTANA? . Naya ….Dianna?.

Todo el público comienza a gritar. Ryan y los productores rien al ver la reacción de la gente. El cast las alienta sobre todos los chicos, provocando que Naya Y Dianna rian.

**N: **Quieres que conteste yo Di? (la mira de forma graciosa)

**D: **(rie) Todo tuyo.

**N:** Creo que ambas coincidimos en que no esperábamos que pasara esto entre ellas. Siempre tuvieron una relación de amor/odio. Pero siento que están también en una etapa muy parecida. Que dices Di? (dice de forma dulce)

**D: **Es cierto, no lo esperábamos. De hecho al ver el guión nos sorprendimos.(la mira a Nay y ambas se sonríen). Coincido en que están en etapas parecidas. Quinn tuvo malas experiencias y esta buscando enamorarse de verdad. Y Santana no tuvo nada serio desde que termino con Brittany. Ambas están cansadas de sufrir. Y…

**N:** (interrumpe a Di) Y…..se ven wanky juntas! (mirando de forma graciosa a Di)

**D:** (mira a Nay) Súper wanky!.

Ambas comienzan a reír de forma cómplice. Todos los fans comienzan a gritar QUINNTANA. Estaban que no podían más de la emoción.

Ryan toma el micrófono.

**RM:** En GLEE ….ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN!. (dice de forma misteriosa provocando la ovación del publico).

Tras dos horas y media de preguntas, tanto de la prensa como de los fans, dan por finalizada la conferencia. Mientras se retiraban por la alfombra roja, que estratégicamente al finalizar los dirigía al estacionamiento, posaban para las cámaras.

Sin dudas toda la atención la habían acaparado Naya y Dianna, por varios motivos. Muchos pensaban que no estarían. Y además, a parte de que ya había sorprendido la noche apasionada de las Quinntana en " I DO", habían casi confirmado el inicio de algo.

Ya estaban todos en el estacionamiento despidiéndose ya que alguno por la mañana debían grabar, entre ellos Lea, Chris, Naya y Dianna. Además Dianna luego de grabar debía tomar un avión a París para terminar de grabar las escenas que le faltaban de la película.

Viernes 9 a.m. Grabación del capitulo 6. Naya estaba en maquillaje y Dianna en vestuario. Les tocaba grabar una escena clave para el futuro de una posible relación entre Quinn y Santana.

Dianna sale del vestuario y se dirige al camarín, para ver si Naya estaba lista. Ambas lo compartían.

**D:** (golpea) Nay …estas dentro?.

**N:** Si, Di entra. Ya pase por maquillaje y vestuario.(sonriendo)

Dianna entra y la escanea con la mirada. Si que era bella su amiga, pensaba.

**D:** Ya veo, te ves muy linda…(un poco nerviosa).

Mientras Dianna se sienta en el sillón Naya se queda unos instantes observándola. Cada vez le pasaba más seguido eso.

**N:** (se sienta a su lado) Gracias Di, tu también te ves muy linda. (la nota rara). Todo bien?.

**D:** (la mira) Si, solo estoy un poco …cansada. Ya sabes, tengo que viajar a paris.

Realmente no estaba cansada. Estaba nerviosa por la escena que iban a grabar. Aunque no podía explicarse porque se sentía así. Naya es su amiga y una gran actriz y cantante. Algo raro sentía en su interior. Sobre todos desde las escenas que habían hecho en "I do".

**D:** (cambia de tema) Me sorprendió ayer la ovación de la gente. Nunca pensé que Quinntana podría generar todo esto.

**N:** (sonriendo) Si… a mi también me sorprendió. Teniendo en cuenta que también están los fans de Brittana. Pensé que odiarían a Quinntana, pero no fue así. Son una combinación explosiva. Mejor dicho…somos. (le guiña un ojo).

Ambas se miran sonriéndose. De repente entra uno de los productores diciéndoles les tocaba grabar. Ryan las esperaba.

Repasando la escena con Ryan.

**RM:** Bueno chicas. (se acercan ambas). A ver demos un repaso. Desde aquella noche que pasaron juntas volvieron a verse unas dos veces, rompiendo el pacto de "two time thing". Cada vez que se veían Quinn dejaba en claro que era solo algo de cariño de amigas. Y Santana no se quejaba ya que pensaba que su "amiga" era sexy, aunque en el fondo sabia que había sentimientos.

Naya y Dianna lo miraban atentas.

**RM:** Pero ambas sabían que todo eso era mentira. Ya no era solo sexo. Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en Santana, (mira a Dianna) sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella. Por lo que decide dejar su orgullo y llamarla. Por su parte Santana desde la primera noche sabia que iba a ser imposible evitar sentir cosas. Se estaba enamorando, pero no podía negarse cada vez que se veían. La deseaba y no solo era fisico.

Ahora si se estaban poniendo un poco nerviosas. Ambas se miraban de reojo.

**RM:** En fin. Vamos a la escena. Ambas se encuentran en un bar. Santana presentía que algo pasaba. Quinn le confiesa que siente algo más que una amistad. Y que esta cansada de sufrir. Que si ella (señalando a Naya) siente lo mismo esta dispuesta a probar. Santana queda sorprendida. Por un lado estaba feliz y sentía lo mismo, por el otro no quería sufrir, ni pasar por lo mismo que había pasado con Brittany. Mucho menos lastimar a Quinn.

Cada una comienza a leer el libreto repasando la escena en su mente. Mienstras hacian esto se enviaban miradas disimuladamente. Por algun motivo estaban nerviosas. Ryan las miraba y veia algo en ellas.

Finalmente comienzan a grabas. Accion, dice Ryan.

**Escena: **

_Santana esta sentada en la barra del bar esperando a Quinn. Estaba preocupada por como le había hablado Quinn. De repente la ve entrar al bar. Se acerca._

_**Q:**__ (la saluda) Hola San!. __Por favor un sex on the Beach. (dice al barman)._

_**S:**__ (impaciente) Ya Q, dime que pasa. Desde que me llamaste diciendo que tenias que hablar conmigo urgentemente estoy alterada. (la mira buscando una respuesta)_

_**Q**__: (bebe un sorbo para tomar coraje) San…no puedo mas hacer esto._

_Santana la mira con cara de no entender. Quinn se bebe todo el trago, cosa que hace que Santana se asuste. Quinn pide otro trago._

_**S:**__ Ok, porfavor anula el trago que pidió. (dice al barman). Q puedes ser mas especifica, me estas asustando y cuando bebemos mucho sabemos como terminan las cosa. Es malo._

_**Q**__: (suspira y la mira) No quiero seguir sufriendo y ser cobarde. Yo…estoy sintiendo cosas. Trate no sentir, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento bien. No es solo sexo. Es la primera vez que me siento querida, cuidada.(la mira con los ojos brillosos)._

_**S**__: (toma el trago de un sorbo) Wow…no lo esperaba. Q no quiero arruinar las cosas. No quiero lastimarte, ni lastimarme. No lo soportaría denuevo. No te voy a mentir. También siento cosas por ti. Eso me asusto en un primer momento. Pero cuando estoy contigo. Cuando estas a mi lado es todo mas fácil. Es …algo mas._

_**SyQ**__: (al mismo tiempo) Es …amor_

Ryan empieza a notar que las chicas estaban agregando líneas que no estaban en la escena. El guionista se acerca a comentarle eso. Pero Ryan les pide a todos que tomen silencio. La escena era tan natural, tan perfecta. Naya y Dianna se estaban dejando llevar por algo más que ni ellas comprendían, aun.

Se habían quedado mirándose, hipnotizadas. Sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos, por instinto, se estaban acercando lentamente. Ambas pasaron de mirarse fijamente los ojos a los labios. Y cuando les faltaba centímetros para besarse escuchan CORTE!.

Ryan las miraba totalmente feliz y satisfecho con la escena. E intuyendo que algo pasaba ahí, pero todavía ni ellas se daban cuenta o trataban de no darse cuenta.

**RM**: Chicas, eso fue perfecto. Les salio supe real. La gente va a amar esta escena.

**N**: (extrañada) Gracias Ryan!

**D**: Em… si…gracias.(dice nerviosa)

Naya y Dianna terminan de grabar otras escenas y se dirigen al camarín. Estaban en silencio. Se sentían raras. Ambas se habían dado cuenta que habían conectado de una forma especial. Pero ninguna se animada a decir algo sobre el tema.

Mientras se cambiaban se miraban disimuladamente. Dianna se cambiaba rapido ya que debia ir al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a paris. Naya por su parte tenia la tarde libre, lo que era un milagro. Queria aprovechar para descansar.

Dianna empieza a dar vueltas quejandose con alguien hablando en su celular. Naya lo nota.

**N:** Di, que pasa que estas asi? (dice intrigada)

**D:** (alterada) Pedi un remis y entendio que le dije otra hora. Voy a perder el vuelo. (cada vez mas alterada)

**N:** (se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de Di para que se tranquilice) Hey…yo te llevo al aeropuerto. Vine con el auto.(le guiña un ojo)

**D:** En serio?.(se le dibuja una sonrisa)

**N:** Claro….somos amigas boba. Yo estoy lista. Cuando quieras?

**D:** Si…si, vamos ya!

Luego de 20 minutos llegan al aeropuerto. Naya acompaña a Dianna hasta la puerta del vuelo. Obviamente habían alguno paparazzi. Nunca faltaban. Comienzan a anunciar que estaban embarcando.

**D:** Nay ….gracias por acompañarme. Me salvaste.(le dice de forma tierna). Portate bien sin mi estos días, eh!. Nos vemos el Lunes amiga. (la abraza):

**N:** (abrazándola). Siempre que lo necesites estaré amiga. Te espero el Lunes entonces.

Dianna sube finalmente al avión. Mientras se saca el abrigo observa que algo cae al suelo. Se agacha y lo toma. Era uno de los aros de Naya. Seguramente se le había enganchado cuando se sienta con una sonrisa que no podía disimular. Se queda observándolo y comieza a recordar el momento en que estuvieron grabando. Había sentido un momento de conexión único. No podía dejar de pensar en los ojos …los labios de Naya. Pero era su amiga.

Naya por su parte se dirige a su auto. Cuando estaba por arrancar observa que en el asiento de acompañante estaba la bufanda de Dianna. La toma, podía sentir el perfume de Dianna. Esto la transporta a la escena que habían grabado. Estaba segura de que habían tenido un momento …hubo una conexión. Recién caía que estuvieron a punto de besarse. Y que realmente quería hacerlo.

Finalmente parte el vuelo de Dianna y Naya se dirige a su casa. Ambas son sus mentes confundidas. Solo estaban seguras de que "Algo…mas" había pasado en la grabación.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 1 !** A veces nos cuesta darnos cuentas que el amor esta tan cerca. No hay porque acelerar las cosas. Lo bueno cuesta...pero llega :).

**PROXIMO CAP...** Tendrá en cuenta Naya el consejo de Hemo...sabrá cuando sea el momento?.

Y que habrá querido decir Dianna con "dejar de pensar tanto y "...

**"Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me alegra que les gusten las dos historias. Que los haga despejar sus mentes por un rato. Lo mismo me sucede a mi cuando escribo. :P "**

**Espero que disfruten este Cap**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer.**

**Saludos :)**

**"****RECUERDEN LEER EL DOMINGO EL CAP 2 DE LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE _ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 1**

Dianna estaba dirigiéndose al hotel que hospedaba a todo el equipo de la película. Había sido una jornada agotadora. La grabación había empezado a eso de las 4 a.m. y acabada de terminar, siendo las 18 p.m.

Por lo que en lo único que pensaba era en aprovechar el jacuzzi que tenia en su habitación, para relajarse. Luego comer algo y dormir lo que pudiera. Ya que le quedaba el domingo por grabar y luego se tomaría el avión para volver a Estados Unidos.

Se mete en el jacuzzi. Toma su celular y pone música de fondo, como para comenzar a relajarse. Al fin algo de paz, pensaba Dianna cerrando sus ojos. Movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

De repente suena una canción. Una voz que la hace sonreír impulsivamente. En su playlist tenia la canción "Back to Black" de Amy Winehouse, pero la versión que había hecho Naya para la serie. Amaba la voz de su "amiga". Tenía un color especial. De esos que escuchas y sabes quien canta. Muy personal.

Pero su hermosa voz no era lo único que la hacia sonreír. No podía quitar de su mente lo que había sentido cuando grabaron la escena. Recién caía en cuenta que había estado a centímetros de sus labios. No era que tuviera algún problema en besarla, si la escena lo pedía. Pero justamente de eso se trataba. La iba a besar de forma impulsiva. A parte de eso comenzaba a recordar que nisiquiera decían lo que estaba en el libreto. Pero lo que realmente la confundía es que estaba decidida a besarla. Había sentido una conexión con Naya.

En su cabeza había una pregunta que deba vueltas y vueltas, pero no quería escucharla. Aunque en realidad ya lo había hecho. Mueve su cabeza en forma de no, como tratando de no pensar y se moja el rostro.

Toma una bata y sale del jacuzzi. Se mira en el espejo.

**D:** (a si misma) Que hago con esto que siento…?. Necesito despejar mi mente.

Sale del baño y se fija la hora. Eran las 20 hs por lo que decide pedir servicio a la habitación. Quería cenar y luego dormir algo. Al cortar ve el aro de Naya que había quedado enganchado en su abrigo.

**D:** (a si misma) Que estaría haciendo Naya. La llamo…. No la llamo?

Toma su celular y decide marcarle sin pensar.

**Por otro lado en EEUU**

Naya se había levantado a eso de las 9 a.m. La noche anterior se había dormido al instante de acostarse. Estaba agotada entre las grabaciones de a GLEE y su CD. Pero eran los gajes del oficio. No podía quejarse, hacia lo que amaba.

Luego de terminar de desayunar se cambia para salir a correr media hora. Ya se había convertido en un hábito salir a correr una hora los sábados por la mañana.

Pero esta vez solo correría media hora, porque a las 12 se encontraba con Heather a almorzar.

Luego de cumplir los treinta minutos de gimnasia, vuelve a su departamento. Se dirige al baño y abre la ducha. Quince minutos después termina de ducharse. Se pone su bata y se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse. Saca del placar una camisa blanca sin mangas, con una franja negra en el medio. Y comienza a buscar un jean negro, el cual no encontraba. Le parecía raro. Finalmente recuerda que ya lo había dejado sobre su cama.

Toma el jean para ponérselo y al levantarlo observa que debajo estaba la bufanda de Dianna. Al instante se le dibuja una sonrisa. En su mente aparece Dianna. La escena que estaban grabando. Y sus labios. Los cuales había estado a centímetros de besarlos. Realmente lo iba a hacer. Le estaba costando no sentir cosas cuando la tenia cerca. Pensaba cosas como que su mirada era muy seductora y su voz muy dulce. No estaba segura de lo que sentía. Si era curiosidad, o realmente algo…mas.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sacude su cabeza, como tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

**N: **(a si misma) no se si podré seguir así…tal vez deba…decirl….

Suena su celular quitándola de sus pensamientos. Era Heather diciéndole que ya había llegado. Y que fuera con cuidado que habían paparazzi al acecho. Termina de cambiarse y sale al encuentro con su bestie.

Finalmente llega, en su auto. Efectivamente había paparazzi, que comienzan a sacarle fotos mientras bajaba del auto. Naya los saluda amablemente y entra al restaurante. Heather la ve a lo lejos y le hace señas. Naya se da cuenta y se acerca.

**H: **(la abraza) Hola Nay!. Te extrañe…(sonriendo)

**N: **(también la abraza) Hola Hemo! Yo también!

**H: **Antes de ponernos al día ordenemos algo please que muero de hambre!.

Llaman al mozo y ordenan algo para almorzar. Mientras lo hacían Hetaher notaba rara a su amiga. Si había alguien que la conocía bien era ella. Como decían en las entrevistas eran "besities". Estaba como pensativa…distraída.

El mozo llega con los platos que habían ordenado y un vino. Ahora si estaban listas para ponerse al día. Naya le cuenta que sobre su CD. Estaba muy contenta y emocionada de cómo estaban quedando las canciones. La mayoría de su autoria. Y también muy feliz de seguir en Glee. Que terminaba agotada, pero era una afortunada por trabajar de lo que amaba.

Heather por su parte estaba muy feliz porque la misma "Beyoncé" la había llamado nuevamente para que participara de su gira. Pero no solo como bailarina, sino también como coreógrafa. Ese era el motivo por el cual solo haría participaciones en la nueva temporada de Glee. Al fin y al cabo ella realmente era bailarina. Aunque amaba estar en Glee.

Pero todo lo bueno a veces tiene su lado negativo. Estaba pasando por una crisis con Taylor. Y ya era como la décima. Parecia que siempre que surgia una oportunidad para seguir creciendo el lo arruinaba. Como si estuviera celoso. Naya nota que al hablar de esto Heather se pone un poco mal.

**N: **(le toma la mano) Hey, Hemo. No te pongas mal. Este es uno de tus sueños. No te enojes…(tratando de ser sutil) pero yo pienso que cuando una persona ama a otro se pone feliz al ver que logra lo que se propone. La acompaña..

**H: **(sonríe triste) No, si tienes razón. Estoy cansada de sentir culpa por hacer lo que amo. Es por eso que tome una decisión. Aunque es difícil porque somos novio desde la secundaria. Pero nuestra relación se desgasto hace mucho.

Naya se sorprende al verla tan decidía, pero a su vez se pone feliz por ella.

El mozo llega para sacar los platos, ya que habían terminado. Y ordenan dos cafés y postre. A los 5 minutos regresa con los cafés y el postre. Heather le pregunta como estaban los chicos de Glee. Pero nota que Naya estaba como en las nubes. Le tira un papel que le pega en la cabeza, haciendo que la mire.

**H: **Ok…dime que es lo que te tiene preocupada. Por si hay alguien que se da cuenta cuando algo te tiene preocupada soy yo. Y no puedes mentirme. Lo sabes.(como retandola de forma graciosa):

**N: **(haciéndose la desentendida) Em….no payanada Hemo.

**H: **(con cara de no te creo) Vamos …somos bestias. Tu sabes exactamente cuando me pasa algo y yo se cuando te pasa algo a ti.

**N: **(sonríe ante el comentaría) Es cierto. Bueno, si…(resignándose) hay algo que …es que ni siquiera se que palabras utilizar.

**H: **(preocupándose) Pero Nay, es algo grave. Me estas asustando.

**N: **(rie de los nervios) No se trata de eso " Di". (se detiene al darse cuenta como la había llamado).

Heather se queda observandola al ver como reacciona al decirle "Di". Naya evitaba su mirada. Heather y Naya eran de esas amigas que con tan solo mirarse sabian que pasaba.

**H: **(cayendo) OMG…Naya.(pensando bien como preguntarle) Tu…te pasa algo con Dianna…sientes algo por ella?

**N: **(nerviosa) Bueno…realmente…(decide decirlo en voz alta) creo que estoy sintiendo cosas por ella. Tal vez algo mas que….una amistad.

**H: **(sorprendida) Wow…Nay, porque no me contaste. Sabes que podemos hablar de lo que sea. Y…ella lo sabe? (curiosa)

**N:** Eh…no…(dice no muy convencida)

**H:** No lo dice muy convencida.

**N:** (pensativa) Osea no le dije directamente. Pero el otro día que grabamos la escena juntas…(recordando) como que paso algo. (tratando de explicarse) Tuvimos un momento, una conexión. Sentí que intentaba decirme algo. (la mira mas seria) Hemo, casi nos besamos, y no estaba en el libreto. De hecho creo que nada de lo que decíamos estaba. Realmente no se que hacer.

Cuando Heather estaba por contestarle suena el celular de Naya. Naya ve la pantalla y se queda congelada. Heather la miraba sin entender por que no contestaba.

**N:** (la mira) Es Dianna!

**H:** (emocionada) Que esperas? Contesta ya!. Te esta llamando de Paris, que romántico.

**N: **Shuuu.(le hace para que Di no escuche) Hola Di?

**D:** Nay…(nerviosa)Espero no interrumpir nada? (había escuchado una voz)

**N:** Para nada, estoy con Hemo.(dice matándola con la mirada) Salimos a almorzar. Te manda saludos.

**D:** (un poco celosa) Ah…bueno mándale saludos.

**N:** Como estuvieron las grabaciones?

**D:** (sonriendo) Muy bien…estuvimos de las 4 am hasta las 18. Estoy agotada.

**N:** (enternecida) Imagino. Muero de ganas por verte en el cine. Di …no es tarde alli?

Heather estaba disfrutando viendo a Naya tan sonriente. Era obvio que sentia mas que algo por Dianna.

**D:** (mira el reloj) Son las doce de la noche. Estaba por irme a dormir. Pero ….queria saber como estabas.(dice de escucsa).

**N:** (sonriendo embobada) Que tierna Di!. Estoy bien, te extraño. Pero bueno, faltan dos dias y nos vemos.

**D:** Sii! (dice feliz)

Heather le hacia señas a Naya.

**H:**(en voz baja) Ve a buscarla al aeropuerto!

**N:** (mirando a Hemo) Em…Di a que hora llegas el lunes?

**D:** (buscando el pasaje) A ver….. a las 16 hs.

**N:** Y…pasa alguien por ti?(pregunta expectante)

**D:** Tenia pesnado tomar un remis. Por? (curiosa)

**N:** (sonrie) Nada de remis. Yo paso por ti.

**D:** (se le dibuja una sonrisa al instante) Nay…no tienes por que molestarte.

**N:** No es molestia linda. Bueno ahora ve a descansar. Seguro tendras una larga jornada.

**D:** (ama cuando la cuidaba) Si, gracias hermosa. Bueno, nos vemos el lunes entonces. Nay… Te quiero (no podía aguantar mas sin decírselo).

**N:** (le brillaban los ojos) Yo también te quiero …y mucho Di.

Ambas habían sentido ese " Te quiero" de otra forma. No era como los que se decían antes. Tenía otro peso.

Cortan.

Heather la miraba a Naya con una sonrisa picara. Naya lo nota.

**H:** Si hubieras visto la cara que tenias. Hace mucho no te veo así. (enternecida)

**N:** (colorada ante el comentario) Hay amiga, no se que hacer.

**H:** (le toma la mano) No te preocupes. En el momento lo sabrás.

Naya la mira y le sonríe. Se queda pensativa.

Dianna al cortar se acuesta. Se queda unos minutos mirando el techo. Pensativa. Se había puesto celosa de Heather. Rie al darse cuenta de eso. Era obvio que sentía algo…fuerte por Naya. Saber que estaba le hacia bien.

Ya deseada que fuera lunes para verla nuevamente. Pero eso también la ponía nerviosa. Porque no sabia si podía controlar lo que le pasaba. Teniendo en cuenta que la última vez casi la besa.

**D:**(a si misma) Tal vez deba dejar de pensar tanto y...

Sonrie y se queda dormida.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 2 ! **Al parecer Naya y Dianna comienzan a aceptar de a poco que su relacion es algo mas que una amistad. Y acada vez les cuesta mas resistirse a la tentacion... :P

**PROXIMO CAP... **Se animaran Naya y Dianna a hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Sera clave la canción y escena que Ryan les designe?

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**_ANUNCIO_**

**_Queria comentarles algo. Estoy muy feliz con sus comentarios respecto a mis dos historias "ESAMOR" y "ALGO MÁS". Por lo que estuve pensando. Como les agradezco?. A ver que les parece...EN VEZ DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE CADA HISTORIA...ESTA SEMANA SUBIRE 2 CAPITULOS DE AMBAS EN DISTINTOS DIAS!_**

**_ASIQUE ESTEN ATENTOS A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES :P_**

**"****RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE _ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 2**

Naya estaba camino al aeropuerto. Eran las 15:20 y Dianna llegaba a las 16.

Por la mañana había estado en la discográfica grabando y escuchando algunos demos para su CD. Estaba muy feliz por estar cumpliendo uno de sus sueños. Por suerte los productores tenían muy en cuenta su opinión. Obviamente ella escuchaba todo lo que le sugerían, ya eran especialistas. Pero también conocía bien el medio artístico y si uno no se hace respetar lo usan.

Por otro lado desde la mañana tenía una sensación que no podía evitar. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa. Pensar en Dianna le provocaba esto. Mientras llegaba al aeropuerto pensaba en como reaccionar al verla. Tenía miedo de ser impulsiva, cosa que la caracterizaba. Ya no tenia sentido mentirse a si misma y negar que estaba sintiendo cosas por Dianna.

Antes no se ponía nerviosa al verla, al tenerla cerca. Antes su mirada no iba directamente a sus labios. Ni sentía cosquillas en su estomago cuando le sonreía. Pero no estaba segura de que hacer con lo que le pasaba. Dianna era una de sus mejores amigas, no quería arruinar su relación. Pero lo que mas la confundía era la conexión, ese momento que había tenido grabando. Lo había visto en sus hermosos ojos.

Naya estaciona el auto, baja y entra al aeropuerto. Obviamente habían paparazzi en la puerta y dentro. Siempre encontraban la forma de enterarse de todo. Se dirige hacia donde estaba la pantalla para ver cuanto faltaba para el arribo del vuelo y por que puerta desembarcaba.

La gente que estaba en el aeropuerto la miraba sin poder creer que era ella, la famosa Naya de GLEE. Por supuesto no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tomarse fotos con ella y pedirle autógrafos. A lo cual Naya accedió con su habitual humildad y simpatía.

De repente anuncia por los parlantes que el vuelo proveniente de Paris estaba aterrizando. Naya observa como estaba aterrizando y siente como su estomago le hace cosquillas. Se despide de los fans y se dirige hacia la puerta donde desembarcaban.

Dianna estaba despertando. Durante el vuelo había dormido todo lo que no había podido durante los días de filmación. La había despertado el anuncio del arribo al aeropuerto. Al instante se le dibuja una sonrisa ya que Naya debía estar esperándola.

Baja del avión con los demás pasajeros. Solo llevaba encima una cartera y su abrigo. Luego debía despachar la maleta. Mientras mas se acercaba a la entrada más nerviosa se ponía. Sentía aún electricidad en su cuerpo. Y sabia que porque tenia esas sensaciones. Era Naya. Ya era evidente que lo que le provocaba iba más allá de la amistad. Por que antes obviamente que la quería y le gustaba estar con ella. Pero ahora pensaba también de otra forma. En su hermoso cuerpo, labios, ojos. Se sentía totalmente atraída

Finalmente ve a los lejos una sonrisa inconfundible que la miraba. Dianna sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón. Estaba hermosa como siempre, pesaba.

Naya ve a Dianna y no puede evitar sonreír al instante. Observa como Dianna le devuelve la sonrisa. Se acerca más a la puerta. A parte de ella habían, obviamente, otras personas esperando el arribo de los demás pasajeros.

Dianna ya estaba dentro caminando hacia Naya. Era como si las otras persona no estuvieran. Y todos las miraban por que las habían reconocido. Naya se acerca. Ambas se abrazan como sino se hubieran visto desde hace meses. Los paparazzi estaban sacando fotos a lo loco.

Se separan para mirarse, todavía abrazadas.

**N:** Ahora es cuando me dices…"Nunca había bailado un lento con una chica…"(sonríe)

**D:** (se le dibuja una sonrisa) Y tú me miras extrañada. Y yo digo. " Sabes una cosa…me gusta".

Ambas ríen y se quedan un instante mirándose a los ojos.

**N:** (vuelve a la realidad al sentir los flashes) Em….bueno cuéntame. Como te fue?

**D:**(también volviendo en si) Si…muy bien. Fueron dos días a full!. No hay nada como volver a casa. (sonríe).

Comenzando a caminar ambas para buscar la valija.

**N:** (pensativa) Me encantaría conocer Paris. Debe ser hermoso.

**D:** (enternecida) Lo es. Realmente no pude recorrer mucho. Me encantaría, pero termino agotada. Vamos de acá para allá. En una semana debo volver para filmar las últimas escenas. Y ya estaria totalmente enfocada en la serie. Voy a tener que quedarme cuatro días.(se le ocurre una idea) Hey …tal vez si no tienes nada planeado puedes venir conmigo.(dice feliz por su idea).

**N:** (se le dibuja una sonrisa) Seria genial, tendría que ver el tema de las grabaciones de GLEE y del disco. (la mira) Pero no hay otra cosa que me gustaría mas que conocer Paris contigo.

Dianna la mira enternecida y la abraza por el hombro. Naya la abraza por la cintura. Mientras buscaban la valija. Los paparazzi estaban insistentes con las cámaras. La mayoría eran amables, les preguntaban algunas como estaban. Como iba la película a Dianna. A Naya sobre su CD. Y sobre la serie. Ellas contestaban amablemente sin explayarse tanto, ya que iban camino al auto y no era el momento.

Llegan al auto, guardan el equipaje en el baúl y se despiden de los fans que las saludaban y los paparazzi, que tomaban fotos mientras se iban.

**N:** Wow, si que estaban insistentes los paparazzi hoy. (mirándola) El sábado que estuve almorzando con Hemo también estaban pero no tan insistentes. No entiendo como se enteran de todo.

**D:** (evitando el comentario de Hemo) Si …es raro son como una secta.

Ambas ríen.

Dianna la observaba mientras ella manejaba. Cuando fue que comenzó a sentirse así por Naya?, se preguntaba. Ya llevaban casi cinco años de amistad. Realmente no se lo esperaba. Ella era súper open mind. De hecho había realizado campañas a favor del matrimonio igualitario. Y como demostración de su apoyo había utilizado en el Tour la famosa remera que había armado un gran revuelo "Like girl".

Pero nunca se había sentido así por una chica. Si apreciar la belleza. Y por Naya no era solo físico. Iba más allá. Tenía sentimientos fuertes, reales. Debía arriesgar su amistad?

Naya, mientras manejaba, también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ir a Paris con Dianna, al imaginarlo se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Sabía que no iba a poder seguir ocultando lo que sentía. Obviamente no tenía prejuicio. No le importaba que fuera una chica y mucho menos lo que pensara los demás. Como solía decir en entrevistas:" La vida es corta y para disfrutarla. Uno se enamora y a los demás no les incumbe."

Lo que temia era arruinar su relación con Dianna. Sabía que ella era abierta, pero una cosa es decir. Y era su amiga. Osea, sentía cosas por su amiga.

Naya se detiene en el semáforo y se da cuenta que Dianna la observaba.

**N:** Ya se que soy agradable a la vista, pero si sigues mirándome asi voy a pensar que es por otra cosa.(dice para ver como reaccionaba).

**D:** Jajaja (nerviosa) que humilde. (cambia de tema). Dime, como estuvo tu fin de semana?.

**N:** Aproveche para descansar mas que nada. Entre las grabaciones de GLEE y el Disco había terminado agotada. Y bueno, como te había contado el sábado almorcé con Hemo.

**D:** Ah…si me habías comentado.(tratando de disimular sus celos).

**N:** (se da cuenta y sonríe) Estaba muy contenta por que Beyoncé la llamo para que sea la coreógrafa y una de las bailarinas en su gira.

Y bueno, hoy estuve en la discográfica grabando y escuchando algunos demos.(la mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

**D:**(feliz por ella) Es genial Nay!. Ya muero por escuchar tu Disco. Va a ser estupendo!

**N:** Gracias Di!. Yo muero por ver tu película. Voy a estar en primera fila alentándote, descontrolando todo.

Ambas ríen.

Llegan al Departamento de Dianna.

Naya estaciona el auto frente a la puerta. Bajan, sacan del baúl la maleta y se dirigen hacia la puerta. Porque se sentían como cuando dos personas luego de su primera cita están por despedirse?, pensaban ambas. Ninguna se animaba a decir algo.

Naya decide romper el silencio.

**N:** Bueno Di, seguramente estas cansada por el viaje. Asi que voy a dejar que descanses y…

**D:** (impulsiva) Quieres quedarte a cenar? (pensado que decir) Digo, entre que el vuelo llego mas tarde y los paparazzi que no nos dejaban irnos. Se paso mas rapido el tiempo. Son casi las 8 y ….

**N:** (se acerca lentamente) Que me propones?

**D:** (nerviosa al sentirla cerca) Em…no debo tener nada en la heladera. Peor podemos pedir sushi. (haciéndole caras para que aceptara).

**N:**(la hace sonreír) Como negarme?,jeje.

Entran al departamento.

**D:** Home sweet home! (tira su campera en el sillón y abre sus brazos)

**N:** Hay Di! Que exagerada.(ríe) No extrañas vivir con Lea?. (pregunta curiosa)

**D:** (pensativa) No realmente, jeje. Ósea teníamos una buena convivencia y es mi amiga. Pero el último tiempo comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba algo de soledad. Siempre estaban Cory o Chris.

**N:** (sentándose en uno de los bancos de la cocina) Entiendo. A mi me paso lo mismo. Aunque en un principio lo hice por un tema de que tenia mucho viaje. Pero después me di cuenta que necesitaba independizarme un poco mas de mi familia.

**D:** Quieres que vaya ordenando el sushi? (yendo a buscar el teléfono del delivery).

**N:** Por favor….muero de hambre!

**D:** Bueno, ya lo ordene. En media hora están aquí. Quieres algo para tomas…vino..?

**N:** (se acerca a Di y pone sus manos en los hombros de ella) Di, ya relájate. Tuviste un viaje largo. Deja que yo me encargue. Ve al sillón, ahora vuelvo con algo para tomar. (le guiña un ojo).

**D:** (la mira embobada) Hay Nay…eres un amor.

Naya vuelve al living con dos copas de vino. Dianna enciende el estero y pone música

**N:** Sírvase mademoiselle. (se sienta a su lado en el sillon)

**D:** (sonríe) Wow Nay, pronuncias mejor que yo, jaja.

Suena el portero. Dianna atiende, era el sushi. Baja a buscarlo. Mientras Naya rellenaba las copas. Dianna entra con el sushi.

Ambas comían con cara de disfrute. Casi siempre que se juntaban a cenar pedían sushi era una de sus comidas preferidas. Estaban conversando, bromeando. De repente suena el celular de ambas. Era Ryan. Que mañana debian ir para ensañar el libreto del nuevo capitulo.

**N:** Bueno, al parecer mañana debemos madrugar, jeje. La pase genial Di, pero sino me voy ahora no podre dormir nada.(yendo a buscar su campera)

**D:** (pensando) Si…. Hey, pero porque no te quedas a dormir?. Ya es tarde. Y te has quedado otras veces.

Dianna sabia que se estaba arriesgando con esto. Pero había reaccionado sin pensarlo. El solo hecho de pesar que pudiera dormir a su lado hacia que sientira como latia mas rapido su corazón. Pero también se preocupaba por ella y relamente si se iba no dormiria nada.

Naya aun no le contestaba. Era cierto que se había quedado otras veces. Pero esas veces no sentía cosas por Dianna. Y cada vez le costaba mas disimular. Pero por otro lado sentia que Dianna le enviaba señales. No quería acelerar nada, pero tampoco reprimirse.

**D:** Y.? (con carita de bebe).

**N:** Ok, pero vas a tener que prestarme algo de ropa para mañana.

**D:** Si…si…siempre me sobornas con algo. Vamos a dormir?

Se dirigen hacia el dormitorio. Dianna toma su pijama del placard. Naya la mira.

**N:** Di me vas a dar algo para ponerme?, digo, no tengo problema en acostarme en ropa interior. Pero no se si podrás resistirte.(si poder evitar provocarla, era parte de su personalidad).

**D:** (al escucharla se golpea el pie con la cama) Ouch…em….si toma. (le da otro pijama).

Naya comienza a cambiarse delante de Dianna. No era raro, eran amigas siempre hacian eso. Peor se sentia distinto. Dianna también se cambia. Naya comienza a mirarla disimuladamente. Es tan hermosa ,pensaba. Y Dianna trataba de no mirarla porque sentia que se estaba delatando.

Finalmente se acuestan. Naya a la izquierda y Dianna a la derecha. Se encontraban boca arriba. Dianna estaba por apagar la lampara de su mesita de luz.

**D:** Estas comoda Nay?

**N:** Si Di, gracias. Si quieres apaga la luz.

**D:** Ok. (apaga) Me parece a mi o hace algo de frío?. (bosteza) Voy a prender la cal…

**N:** Di…espera, voy yo. Tú estas agotada. (estaba por salir de la habitación).

**D:** (amaba que la cuidara) Nay…

**N:** Si?...(en la puerta).

**D:** Te am…te quiero mucho.(dice rápido al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir).

**N:** Yo también te quiero mucho.(sonríe).

Naya vuelve de prender la calefacción. Y ve que Dianna estaba totalmente dormida. Era un ángel ,se veía hermosa. Se mete en la cama lentamente para no despertarla. Se queda apoyada un instante sobre su codo para observarla. Podría estar horas haciéndolo. Le coloca un mechon detrás de la oreja.

**N:** (en voz baja observandola) Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y se acuesta. A las 9 debían estar en el estudio.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 3…. **Naya y Dianna dan un paso muy importante respecto a lo que sienten! Creo que les va a gustar el CAP. Y MUCHOOOOO :P

_PARA LOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA CANCION QUE CANTAN NAY Y DI EN EL CAP, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA ESCUCHEN MIENTRAS LEEN E IMAGINEN._

**PROXIMO CAP…** Que pasara en la conversación que tendran Naya y Dianna sobre sus sentimientos?. Se arriesgaran ? Amor o Amistad?'

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE**_**ESAMOR**_

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 3**

Eran las 7 a.m. del Lunes.

Dianna comenzaba a despertar. Intenta estirarse pero siente que algo no la deja moverse. Al dar media vuelta se da cuenta que Naya tenia el brazo en su cintura. Esto hace que se ponga colorada y nerviosa. No podía evitarlo. Lentamente le corre el brazo y se levanta de la cama.

Se dirige a la heladera. No tenia nada. Quería prepararle algo a Naya para desayunar. Aunque no fuera wow. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Naya la había ido a buscar al aeropuerto teniendo que soportar a los paparazzi, el retraso del vuelo. Decide ir al starbucks tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para sorprenderla.

Quince minutos después Dianna vuelve al departamento. Tenía dos cafés fuertes, para despertar, y dos muffins con chispas de chocolate, el favorito de Naya. Obvio lo sabia.

Pone todo en una bandeja y se dirige al dormitorio. Todavía estaba dormida. Hasta con el pelo revuelto se ve sexy. Al darse cuenta lo que pensaba sacude su cabeza.

Naya comienza a moverse en la cama al sentir los pasos de Dianna. Da media vuelta y la ve acercándose con un bandeja. Se sienta sobre la cama, se resfrega lo ojos, todavía estaba un poco dormida, y al distinguir lo que había en la bandeja no puede evitar sonreír. Sentía que le latía mas rápido el corazón. Le había hecho el desayuno, era una tierna, pensaba Naya.

Dianna apoya la bandeja sobre la cama y se sienta.

**D:** Buenos días Nay! (sonriendo) Quería sorprenderte, pero me descubriste.

**N:** (la mira sonriendo) Di eres un amor!, claro que me sorprendiste. Ni mis ex tenían este tipo de gestos. (mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

**D:** Bueno …(colorada) me hubiese gustado prepararte algo con mis manos, pero no tenia nada. Y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti…(bebiendo el café).

**N:** Lo que vale es la acción. (ve el muffin y siente cosquillas en su estomago) Trajiste mi muffin favorito, no puedo creer que te acuerdes.(la abraza impulsivamente).

**D:** (se siente en el aire al sentirla) Obvio Nay, como no lo voy a saber.

Ambas estaban desayunando sentadas en la cama muy alegres. Aunque intentaran hacer oídos sordos, se sentía el amor en el aire. Y era cada vez más evidente. Las dos tenían como una minima sospecha de si la otra sentía los mismo o algo más. Conocían sus gestos. Tenían miedo de meter la pata. De arruinar la gran amistad que se había creado. Pero en simples palabras "estaban hasta las manos", es decir era más que obvio que no eran solo amigas. Lo único que les faltaba era asumirlo, decirlo en voz alta.

**N:** Bueno Di, esto estuvo delicioso (sonriendo) pero debemos prepararnos para ir a grabar. Me prestas algo de ropa?.

**D:** Toma lo que quieras Nay. (abre el armario) Te espero en el living. (sale sonriendo).

Dianna sale de la habitación y se dirige al living, pone a cargar su celular.

Naya se levanta de la cama, se dirige al baño. Sale y se acerca al armario. Toma un jean negro, por suerte usaban el mismo talle. Y luego una camisa larga roja con una musculosa gris debajo. Se pone sus zapatillas, ahí si no podia pedirle a Dianna ya que usaban distinto numero. Abre la otra puerta del armario, que tenia un espejo para verse. Y al hacerlo ve que en el espejo hay unas fotos pegadas. En una esta Dianna con Lea, Cory y Chris. Y en la otra Dianna con ella. Al verla no puede evitar sonreír. La foto era de la pimer temporada, cuando comenzaban a ser amigas. Ambas abrazadas, sonriendo, se veian tan chicas. Aunque tocavia eran chicas. Naya pensaba por dentro, como no evotar sentir cosas por una persona tan hermosa por dentro y fuera.

Dianna sentia que Naya estaba tardando por lo que decide ir a buscarla. Golpea la puerta de la habitación, pero no contesta. Abre lentamente y ve a Naya con una sonrisa mirando la foto de ambas. Se enternece al ver su gesto y se acerca lentamente.

**D:** Nos vemos muy niñas, no? (se coloca detrás de Naya)

**N:** (se estremece al sentirla detrás) Si, no puedo creer que todavía conserves esta foto.

**D:** Como no conservarla?. (mirando también la foto).

Naya intenta darse vuelta para mirarla, pero tropieza con unos zapatos. Dianna reacciona rápido y la toma de la cintura para que no caiga. Naya, por instinto, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ambas quedan mirándose a los ojos, a centímetros de sus labios. Hipnotizadas, sin decir nada. Podían sentir el latido de la otra. La respiración. Lentamente sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaban. De repente ambas reacción al escuchar que suena el celular de Dianna.

**N:** Emm…..ese fue tu….(sin quitar la vista de los labios de Di).

**D:** Si…es que..lo estaba cargando.(también mirándole los labios). Bueno em…voy a buscarlo.

Se separan lentamente. Dianna va hacia el living a buscar su celular. Sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que, nuevamente, estuvo a punto de besar a Naya. Naya mientras terminaba de arreglarse tampoco podia dejar de pensar en que casi la besaba. Y que queria hacerlo.

Naya sale de la habitación y se acerca a Dianna.

**N:** Bueno Di, cuando quieras vamos. (tratando de disimular)

**D:** (recien se da cuenta de que tiene su ropa) Hey, te queda bien mi ropa. (le guiña un ojo).

**N:** (sonrie) Lo se…lo se…(le saca la lengua)

**D:** (le tira un papel bromeando) Bueno vamos antes que Ryan nos llame!

**N:** Ok…ok.(poniendose su campera)

Eran las 8:45 a.m. Estaban en el auto de Naya llegan al estudio donde grababan.

**N:** Di, estoy súper intrigada. Es el primer dúo que hacemos.(emocionada). Que canción nos dará?.

**D:** (pensativa) Tienes razón. Y…todo depende de a donde quiera Ryan que llegue la relación de Quinn y Santana, no?.

Naya suspira nerviosa. Dianna mira por la ventana tratando de no pensare. Finalmente llegan. Ven el auto de Lea, Chris. Bajan del auto y entran al estudio.

Ven a Lea a lo lejos que se les acerca con su habitual sonrisa.

**L:** Hola chicas!(abraza a Di). Vinieron juntas?

**D:** Hola Le,(también la abraza) Si Nay me fue a buscar al aeropuerto, (mirando a Nay embobada). Y se quedo en casa.

**L:**(abraza a Nay) Hay Nay…que amor!

**N:**(abrazandola mientras mira a Di) Hola Le, si soy una amor, lo se.(dice de forma graciosa). Llegaste muy temprano.

**L:** Si, es que Ryan ya me había enviado el guion porque hoy tengo que estar al mediodia en la discografica. Entonces necesito grabar lo antes que pueda. Ya leyeron el guion?.

La llama uno de los productores para grabar.

**L:** Bueno chicas, el deber me llama. Ya muero por ver como les queda la escena y la cancion.(dice emocionada).

Dianna y Naya se miran por como Lea les había dicho lo de la escena. Por lo visto ella sabia de que trataba. Se dirigen a al camarin para cambiarse. Al entrar ven que estaba el guion. Cuando iban a comenzar a leerlo entra Ryan.

**RM:** Holas chicas!(alegre) Que bueno que llegaron. Di como te fue en el viaje?

**D:** Hola Ryan!. Muy bien. Por suerte ya me queda por grabar poco.

**RM:** Y a ti Nay?. Me contaron que la grabacion del CD esta yendo de maravilla.

**N:** (sonrie) No se quien te conto, pero por suerte asi es. Estoy super feliz.

**RM:** (se acerca a ambas) Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Son muy talentosas y se merecen todo lo bueno que les esta pasando.

**N y** **D:** (mirandose) Gracias Ryan!.

**RM:** Bueno…si están listas vamos yendo a grabar la canción y ahí les cuento de que va toda la escena para meterlas en clima.

Ambas asienten y se dirigen con el al estudio donde grababan las canciones. Ryan no les había dado tiempo de leer ni la primera línea del guión. Y lo había hecho apropósito. Quería que les saliera lo mas natural posible. Y explicarles bien. Este capitulo era muy importante.

Ryan, Dianna y Naya entran para grabar la cancion.

**RM:** Ok, chicas. Este capitulo es muy importante en la relacion Quinntana. Cuando estemos por grabar la escena me explayare más. Pero vamos a grabar primero una y después la otra. Es importante que sienta lo que cantan. Se que siempre lo hacen. Pero creanme que con este capitulo los fans se volveran locos.

Ryan primero entra con Naya a grabar. Naya estaba súper nerviosa. Nunca se sentía así, pero esta canción decía cosas que le estaban pasando realmente y con la persona a la cual le cantaba su personaje. No sabia que pasaría cuando esten grabando la escena. Si iba a ser capaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Ya estuvo dos veces a punto de dejarse llevar. Por otro lado sentia intriga de cómo reaccionaria Dianna. Dentro suyo sentía que lo que le pasa era reciproco.

Naya termina y entra Dianna, cruzan miradas y Naya sale. Dianna sentía cada palabra de la canción. Osea lo que les pasaba a Quinn con Santana era lo que le pasaba a ella con Naya. Lo diferente era que a Santana también le pasaba lo mismo con Quinn, pero a Naya también le pasaba?. Dianna tenía esa duda. Tenía miedo de dejarse llevar más de la cuenta en la escena y meter la pata.

Al terminar de grabar la parte de la canción de cada una Ryan las llama para grabar las partes que hacían juntas. La mayoria de las veces que graba un duo o trio los separaba en cabinas para que las voces no se pisaran. Por lo que al grabar juntas, no se veian entre ellas, solo se escuchaban. Lo que por un lado ambas estaban aliviadas, ya que les habría costado mucho mas hacerlo teniéndose cerca. Aunque pensándolo bien, se lo tendrían que cantar cuando grabaran la escena.

Luego de 2 horas terminan de grabar la canción y se dirigen a vestuario para cambiarse y grabar las escenas.

En el estudio estaban Lea, Cory Chris y Darren que habian terminado de grabar. Sabian de que iba la escena y estaban de curiosos. Había llegado el momento de que Naya y Dianna grabaran.

Ryan las llama para repasar la escena.

**RM:** Bueno chicas necesito que se dejen llevar, que sientan la letra de la canción como cuando la grabaron.

Naya y Dianna se sentian cada vez mas nerviosas.

**RM:** Repasemos. Luego de haber tenido esa charla donde Quinn confiesa que siente algo mas , y Santana también, las dos se asustan. No estaban seguras de dar el siguiente paso. Ambas había sufrido mucho. Debian arriesgarse cuando finalmente tenian una amistad consolidada?. O debian dejar de pensar tanto y sentir?. Ambas se queria estar juntas pero ninguna se animaba a dar ese paso. Santana luego de dar vueltas en su mente decide que ya se había reprimido bastante tiempo y va a visitarla a la universidad y decirle como mejor sabia lo que siente, con una canción. Pero lo que no sabia Santana es que esa canción era una de la favoritas de Quinn y que siempre escuchaba haciandole acordar a Santana. Por lo que Santana se sorprende cuando Quinn le canta también.

Alguna pregunta chicas?

Ambas hacen un gesto de no.

**RM:** Ok. Entonces empreñemos. Por favor silencio!. Acción.(grita)

**Escena:**

_Quinn esta sentada en su cama estudiando una escena para su clase de teatro. De repente escucha que tocan la puerta de su habitación. La abre y se sorprende al ver a Santana._

**Q:**_ (sorprendida) San…em, que haces aquí? No sabia que vendrias. Paso algo? Porque tienes una guitarra?. (intrigada)_

**S:**_ (nerviosa) Si, pasa que ya no quiero reprimir mas lo que siento. Ni tener miedo. Necesito decirte algo y la mejor forma que tengo de hacerlo es esta._

**"I Love You" (Avril Lavigne)**

**(Santana)**

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

Naya comienza a acercarse a Dianna. Estaba perdida en su sonrisa. Dianna sentia consquillas en su estomago por la forma que Naya la miraba.

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

Naya sentia cada palabra de lo que decia, era relamente lo que le pasaba con Dianna. Era Santana cantandole a Quinn y Naya cantandole a Dianna.

_[Chorus:]_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

Dianna estaba perdida en los ojos de Naya. Presentía que le decía algo mas en ellos. Sentía que le latía a mil el corazón. Y Naya sentia que no iba a poder evitar dejarse llevar. Tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel.

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la

**(Quinn)**

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

Dianna comienza a cantar y le sonrie timidamente a Naya. Naya sentia que moria de amor al escucharla.

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

_[Chorus]_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

Dianna sentia que no podia contener lo que le provocaba cantarle a Naya. No podia separar las cosas. Siente como se le escapa una lagrima. Naya instintivamente se la seca.

_And that's why I love you_

Yeah - Oh.

Oh.

**(Santana y Quinn)**

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Dianna se acerca mas a centimetros de sus labios. Naya pega su cabeza a la de Dianna.

[Chorus]

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

La cancion termina. Naya y Dianna quedan frente a frente. Ya no eran Santana y Quinn. Eran Naya y Dianna.

**N:** Ya no puedo evitarlo. (mirandola fijamente a los ojos)

**D:** (acercandose mas) Entonces ….(la mira a los ojos) no lo hagas.

Naya corta la distancia y la besa. Dianna siente los labios de Naya y abre mas los suyos. Pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naya. Y Naya la abraza por la cintura para profundizar el beso.

Todos en el estudio estaban medio shokeados. No estaba el beso en la escena. Pero debían admitir que quedaba bien. Se acerca un productor a Ryan.

**P:** Ryan…esto estaba en la escena.?

**RM:** (sonriendo) No. Pero es el final perfecto para el capitulo. Creo que sera el mas visto. (emocionado) CORTEEEE!(grita)

Naya y Dianna se separan lentamente. Nunca habian sentido algo asi. Eso sin dudas había sido real.

Ryan se acerca.

**RM:** Chicas, eso fue perfecto!. Estuvieron geniales. Creo que con esto el fandom Quinntana sera el mas popular de todos. No pero fuera de broma. Estoy orgulloso, se vio super real. Lo sentí en como se miraban.

**N:** (tratando de disimular) Gracias Ryan! (mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Di).

**D:** Si, gracias. (colorada por como la miraba Nay).

**RM:** Bueno…por hoy hemos terminado. Pueden ir a descansar.(las saluda y se va).

Naya y Dianna se dirigen al camarin en silencio. Pero un silencio agradable. Entran.

**N:** (se acerca a Di) Di…creo que debemos….

**D:**(da media vuelta y se pone frente a ella) Hablar , si.

Cierran bien la puerta del camarin.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 4…. **Naya y Dianna al parecer están dispuestas arriesgarse al amor, a ir de a poco? Aunque ya se celan nuestras enamoradas. :P

******PROXIMO CAP…** Lea entenderá y aceptara la relación de Dianna y Naya.?

Que pasara en la entrevista de Naya con Ellen. Podrá disimular alguna pregunta incomoda?

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 4**

Naya y Dianna estaban en silencio en el camarín. Ninguna se animaba a iniciar la conversación. Naya estaba apoyada en la puerta. Sabia que Dianna estaba nerviosa, porque cuando lo estaba se mordía el labio y movía el pie derecho sin para. Al darse cuenta de eso sonríe. Tal vez era indicio de que había significado algo más el beso.

Porque…lo había sentido, tenía que haber significado algo más. La forma en que Dianna la beso, su actitud corporal. El que fuera su amiga y conociera ciertas actitudes deberia darle algun tipo de indicio. Naya presentia algo, pero no queria equivocarse y mucho menos incomodarla.

Dianna por su parte estaba muy nerviosa. Estar con Naya le hacia perder el control y ser impulsiva. Si hubiera imaginado como seria besar a Naya nunca podria haberlo hecho mejor de lo que fue. Ya era estupido mentirse. Estaba enamorandose, si enamorandose. Y Naya le había correspondido el beso. Pero y si solo se dejo llevar…?.

Ambas deciden tomar coraje y hablar.

**N y D:** Yo… (al mismo tiempo)

Se miran de forma tierna y nerviosas.

**N:** Perdon, te interrumpi.(dice de forma tierna).

**D:** Yo también a ti, jeje. Quieres …(como diciendole que si quire que hable).

**N:** Di, no quiero que no sintamos dos extrañas. Podemos hablar lo que sea…(buscando su mirada).

**D:** Pero algo cambio Nay. (baja la mirada)

Naya tenía miedo. No sabia si eso significaba algo bueno o malo. Si había arruinado la amistad o se había dado cuenta que sentía cosas.

**N:** No quiero perderte. Yo…debo decirte lo que siento. Siempre fuimos sinceras.

Dianna sentía que se le salía el corazón de lo fuerte que le latía. Naya se estaba poniendo seria. Se estaba comenzando a resignar a perderla.

**N:** Ese beso…(tratando de ser clara) moría por besarte. Se que esta mal, que somos amigas y lo mas probable es que me haya confundido. Pero ….

Dianna levanta la vista rápidamente. Había escuchado bien? Naya acababa de decir que moria por besarla? Sentía que volvía a respirar.

**N:** no puedo evitar lo que siento cuando estas cerca. (deseando que Di sintiera lo mismo). Lo unico que espero es que no me alejes de ti. Prefiero tenerte como amiga a …

Dianna la interrumpe.

**D:** Te quiero! (dice mirandola con amor a los ojos).

**N:** Si, si que me quieres como amiga, me conform….(triste)

**D:** No, Nay…mirame. (se acerca mas haciendo que la mire a los ojos) lo que siento por ti va mas alla de eso. Mientras estuve en Paris, lo unico que deseaba era estar contigo.

**N:** Di, no te estoy entendiendo…tu…?(estaba confundida)

**D:** (toma coraje) Ese beso para mi fue real. Fue perfecto, y moría por sentir tus labios. Y tengo miedo, porque nunca me sentí así. Y eres mi amiga. También tenía miedo de que te alejaras.

**N:** (con los ojos brillosos sin poder creer lo que decía Di) Me quieres?

**D:** (le toma la mejilla) Siento que me estoy…enamorando de ti.

Naya la miraba fijo a los ojos. Conocía bien a Dianna, en sus ojos podía ver la sinceridad. Y también el mismo miedo que tenía ella.

Dianna comenzaba a desesperarse al no ver alguna respuesta de Naya. Tal vez solo era una experiencia para ella. O una confusión.

**D:** (comienza a alejarse) Ok, con eso me…

Naya le tira del brazo y la besa. Dianna se sorprende al sentir sus labios, pero de a poco comienza a relajarse. Naya la acerca tomándola de la cintura. Dianna pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naya.

Luego de unos minutos Dianna y Naya se separan sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

**D:** Wow…eso significa…(necesitaba escucharlo)

**N:** Relamente necesitas que lo diga? (colocandole un mechon detrás de la oreja). Desde que grabamos las escenas de "I DO" comenze a sentir algo …disntinto. (recordando). Me ponia nerviosa, y sentia que mi cuerpo te buscaba. La ultima escena que grabamos antes de que viajes, yo utilizando a Santana. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos y senti una conexión con tu mirada. Pero tenia miedo. No queria perder tu amistad, eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida. Pero tampoco podia evitar estar enamorandome de ti.

**D:** (con un brillo en sus ojos) No sabes como deseaba que sintieras igual.

**N:** (sonriendo) Yo también.

**D:** Esto …nos sorprendio a las dos. (sonriendo).

**N:** (afirmando con la cabeza) No sabes lo que te extrañe estos dias. No podia dejar de pensarte.

**D:** Que hacemos ahora? Nay, yo no quiero estar como si no sintiera nada. Pero tampoco quiero que nos invadan y que nuestra relación se arruine por eso.(pensativa)

**N:** Si…entiendo a lo que te refieres. Nuestra relacion?. (mirándola de forma juguetona). Me estas proponiendo que tu y yo (poniendo cara de pensativa)…?

**D:**(se pone colorada) Si, quiero que probemos no aguanto mas estar sin ti. Y que otros anden como buitres por ahí.

**N:** (levanta una ceja) Wow Di, no te tenia tan celosa. Acepto la propuesta. (le guiña un ojo).

**D:** (sonríe) Pero, si esta de acuerdo, me gustaría ir de a poco. Y que por ahora no se lo digamos a nadie. No porque seamos chicas, sino por el hecho de que nos persigan. (con cara de esperar una respuesta).

**N:** (le toma las manos) Claro Di, esto es nuevo e inesperado para ambas. No le incumbe a los demás. Cuando estemos listas se lo diremos a quien queramos. Pero…hay algo que debo decirte.(tenia miedo de cómo pudiera tomar que Hemo supiera lo que siente).

**D:** (la mira asustada) Hay Nay, cuando haces esas pausas se me paraliza el corazon.

**N:** Ok…ok, es que cuando estabas en Paris y fui a almorzar con Hemo…

**D:** Que pasa con Hemo?…las nombras demasiado…(poniendose celosa)

**N:** (sorprendida) Estas celosa de Hemo ?(le parecia tierno que se pusiera celosa).

**D:** No se…tendría que estarlo? (enojandose)

**N:** Hey Di…es mi mejor amiga. (le toma la mano para que se calme) Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que, ella sabe lo que siento por ti. Yo necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, y Hemo es mi mejor amiga.

**D:** Y …que dijo?.(curiosa)

**N:** Que sabría cuando seria el momento indicado para hablar. (acariciándole la mejilla) Y tenía razón. Creo que no tenemos porque disimular frente a nuestras personas de confianza. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.

**D:** Si …eso es cierto. Si son nuestros amigos o amigas no tenemos porque fingir frente a ellos. Además creo que Lea y Chris intuyen algo. Por como nos miraron al finalizar la escena.(

**N:** Cierto que estaban ahí. Estaba concentrada en otra cosa.(con actitud seductora).

**D:** (la mira embobada) Eres …..(se pone a centímetros de sus labios)

Justo cuando estaban por besarse tocan la puerta del Camarin. Ambas ponen cara de fastidio. Naya se dirige a la silla donde estaba su cartera. Dianna abre la puerta. Era Jenna.

**D:** Jenna (sorprendida) Como estas? No sabia que hoy grababas.

**J:** Hola Di!. (ve atrás a Nay) Hola Nay.!. Me tocaba mas tarde, vine antes para grabar la cancion. Pero estoy aquí por otra cosa. Como no me contaste que estas saliendo con Chace Crawford ?

**D:** Que? (con cara de WTF)

**N:** Que? (mirando a Di)

**J:** Si, la misma reaccion tuve cuando lo vi en la tele. Mira.

En el camarin había una tele. Jenna pone el programa de Perez Hilton. Mostraban imágenes de Dianna con Chace, conversando en la filmacion de la pelicula. En la pelicula hacen de novios.

**D:** Jenna realmente crees lo que dicen en ese programa?. (enojandose)

**N:** Deberia? (celosa)

Jenna las miraba ambas con cara de "de que me perdi".

**D:** (dándose cuenta que Nay estaba celosa) Claro que no, el es solo un compañero de filmación. Se están aprovechando de que en la película somos novios para inventar cosas.

**J:** Ok…ok…yo solo preguntaba. Es que se ven bien juntos, no me pareció tan descabellado.

Naya miraba a Jenna con cara de odio. Dianna se había dado cuenta de que estaba sacandola.

**D:** Mira…es muy raro que esos programas digan las verdad. Y si fuera asi lo habrias sabido de mi. (mirando de reojo a Nay).

**J:** Bueno, perdon Di. Tienes razon. (arrepentida) Ahora debo ir a grabar. Chau chicas!.

Dianna cierra la puerta y se acerca a Naya que estaba de espaldas frente al espejo.

**D:** Nay…sabes que esos programas inventan todo.(le toma la mano para que se de vuelta).

**N:**(mas traquila) Lo se, pero verte con el me dio (con cara de bronca). Voy a tener que aprender a controlar mis celos. (mirandola a los ojos).

**D:** Lo unico que importa es que confiemos en cada una. Aunque debo admitir que me gusta verte un poco celosa.(le besa la mejilla).

Suena el celular de Naya. Atiende.

**N:** Hola…(con cara de felicidad) en serio? Mañana…obvio si. Ok, gracias.

**D:**(curiosa) Que paso?

**N:** Ellen Degeneris quieren que vaya a su programa mañana. (no caia).

**D:** (contenta) Eso es genial Nay. Me alegra mucho. Lei en muchas notas que hizo que le gustaba mucho el compromiso y responsabilidad con la que representabas a Santana.

**N:** Y seguramente me pregunte también de Quinntana.(le guiña un ojo). Hay algo que no nos pusimos a pensar. Eso también va a empezar a generar rumores. Cuando estaba Brittana decian que Hemo y Yo saliamos. Con Hemo eran besos inocentes, pero los que nos dimos nostroas…

**D:** Los fans lo van a disfrutar mucho. Mejor no pensemos en eso. (bostezando). Nay, hoy no tienes que ir a la discográfica?.

**N:** (enternecida con la carita de cansada de Di) Si, ya tengo que ir. Y tu (tomandole la cara) deberías ir a descansar. Mañana tenemos sesión de fotos por la nueva temporada.

**D:** Te voy a extrañar. (haciendo carita de triste).

**N:** Eres una tramposa…te comeria a besos, pero se que si lo hago (le dice al oido) no podre detenerme.

**D:** (se estremece) Yo tramposa? Y tu …como se supone que descanse con lo que acabas de decirme. (mirandole los labios).

Naya sonrie de forma seductiora. Dianna corta la distancia y la besa. Consu manos Dianna toma la mejilla de Naya. Y Naya hace que Dianna habra mas sus labios para introducir su lengua.

Alguien golpea la puerta. Pero Naya y Dianna estaban muy concentradas en otra cosa por lo que no escuchan. Esa persona, al no recibir respuesta abre la puerta llevandose una sorpresa.

Dianna y Naya se detienen al ver que tenian a alguien en frente.

**D y N:** (sorprendidas) Lea…?

**L:** Em…yo toque y….(shokeada)

**N:** Lea…(Di la detiene).

**D:** Nay, deja que yo hablo con ella. Tu debes ir a la discografica. (mirandola con una sonrisa).

**N:**(sonrie) Esta bien. Luego hablamos.(se acerca a su oido) Te quiero!. (le besa la mejilla).

**D:** (no podía evitar su cara de enamorada) Yo también!. (dice mientras Nay sale).

Naya se va del camarín dejando a Lea con Dianna.

**L:** Naya y tu estaban?.(tenia en su mente la imagen de ellas besandose) Que onda Di? (no entendía nada).

**D:** Cierra la puerta y te explico.(haciéndole un gesto de que se acerque).

Naya mientras iba a la discográfica llama a Hemo muy feliz para contarle lo que había pasado.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!**

**Aca les dejo un Cap bastante largo :P**

**CAP 5…. **Dianna le explica a Lea lo que vio y sobretodo lo que siente por Naya. Naya le cuenta muy emocionada a Hemo las buenas nuevas. Y además tiene la entrevista con Ellen…

**PROXIMO CAP…** Al parecer nuestras recientes novias están pensando en tener una gran noche. Que pasara?

Los rumores empiezan a crecer respecto a Dianna y Naya. Alguien dentro del elenco querrá perjudicarlas?

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE ****_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 5**

Naya se encontraba en su auto dirigiéndose a la discográfica. En eso aprovecha para llamar a su "bestie", utilizando el manos libres. Necesitaba contarle las buenas nuevas. No podía más de la emoción.

**N:** Hola amiga!(emocionada)

**H:** Hola Nay-nay!. Justo pensaba en llamarte para saber como estabas?.(rie).

**N:** Jaja, siempre nos pasa eso Hemo. (rie).

**H:** Es cierto, estamos conectadas. (escucha ruido de autos). Estas manejando?.

**N:** Si, pero no te preocupes que tengo el manos libres. Estas ocupada? (curiosa).

**H:** No mucho, estoy terminando de hacer la maleta. Por la noche viajo para Miami, por el concierto de Beyonce. Tu como estas amiga? (mientras empacaba).

**N:** Hay Hemo…no sabes como necesito hablar contigo…(estaba excitada). Acabo de salir de la grabación del capitulo. (trataba de contener su emoción)

**H:** (sentía a Nay muy feliz) Todo esto tiene que ver con …?(intuía algo).

**N:** (empieza a contarle) Hoy grabamos la escena que Santana y Quinn finalmente se declaran su amor. Y…(haciéndose la misteriosa).

**H:** (prestándole total atención) Ya Nay no te hagas la misteriosa!(no aguantaba mas la intriga)

**N:** Nos besamos amiga. No estaba en la escena. Terminamos de cantar y nos besamos, y fue…(recordando)

**H:** Que? (sorprendida)

**N:** (algo acelerada) Después fuimos al camarín. No tenia sentido que siguiéramos esquivando tener esa conversación. Nos dijimos lo que sentíamos. Y Hemo…(suspira) ella me quiere. Me dijo que se esta enamorando de mi.

**H:** (sentia como Nay estaba emocionada) Nay!.

Naya no la esuchaba, necesitaba decirle todo lo que había pasado. Desahogarse y contarle lo contenta que estaba. Heather estaba asimilando todo lo que le decia. Era mucha información al mismo tiempo. Obvio que estaba feliz. Pero queria que Naya se calmara, ya que estaba manejando.

**H:** (grita para que la esuche) NAYAAAA!.

**N:**(se asusta) Ah! Hemo quieres dejarme sin oido?

**H:** (con cara de alfin me oye) Hasta que me escuchas, por favor estaciona. Tengo miedo de que choques o algo. Estas muy acelerada.

**N:** Tienes razón. De todos modos no se como pero ya llegue a la discográfica.(estaciona y se tranquiliza).

**H:** Ok, a ver si entendi. (asimilando lo que le dijo) Se besaron y se confesaron que se estan enamorando?. (ahora ella estaba ansiosa).

**N:**(se le dibuja una sonrisa) Si amiga!, yo tampoco caigo. Fue hermoso. Ambas sentimos lo mismo y teníamos el mismo miedo de que la otra se alejara. (también estaba cayendo). Hace mucho que no me siento tan feliz. Vamos a probar. Queremos estar juntas pero queremos ir de a poco. No queremos que nos persigan y que eso arruine las cosas. Por lo que por ahora solo lo sabrán nuestras persona de confianza. Necesitaba contartelo.

**H:** (cayendo) Wow amiga!.

**N:** Oh ,y no solo eso. Cuando me estaba por ir del camarín, comenzamos a besarnos de una forma…(buscando las palabras) mas pasional y justo entra Lea. No sabes la cara de WTF que puso.(rie). Di debe estar encargándose de explicarle. Quise quedarme a explicarle pero me dijo que ella se encargaba. Asíque después sabre como le fue.

Por su lado Dianna le había contado a Lea todo lo que sentía por Naya. Lea todavía estaba algo shokeada. No esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran enamoradas. No tenia prejuicios. Pero le iba a costar acostumbrarse a verlas besarse sin un contexto actoral. Aunque había intuido algo raro cuando grabaron la escena del beso. Primero porque no estaba marcado y segundo porque había sido muy sentido. Y al entrar al camarín había confirmado sus sospecha de que algo raro pasaba.

Dianna miraba la cara de confusión de Lea, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella. Esperaba alguna respuesta pero no reaccionaba. No aguantaba mas el silencio.

**D:** (asustada) Lea di algo por favor!.

**L:**(la mira) Em…perdón Di, es que estoy…sorprendida. Nunca imagine que tu y Naya tuvieran algo. Nos conocemos hace mucho, eres una de mis grandes amigas y no se como no me di cuenta.

**D:** (acercándose mas con su silla) Mira Le, yo tampoco esperaba sentir esto. Nunca me gusto una chica, y no se si me gustan las chicas. Solo se que siento cosas muy fuertes por Naya. Que estoy enamorándome de ella. Y ella siente lo mismo afortunadamente. Y si dos personas se aman creo que no importa lo demás. (buscando su mirada).

**L:** (haciéndole una media sonrisa) Eso es cierto. Mira tu y Nay son mis amigas. Obvio que quiero verlas felices y con alguien que las quiera. Solo que nunca pense que dos de mis amigas se enamoraran. (le toma la mano). Pero si ustedes son felices juntas yo soy feliz. Me voy a tener que acostumbrar de a poco a verlas de esa forma, no te voy a mentir. Pero así es el amor,no?.(sonriendo)

Dianna abraza a Lea emocionada. Por un momento había pensado que Lea no aceptaría lo que sentia, por la actitud que tenia. Y para ella era importante. Pero finalmente lo había aceptado y sido honesta. Esa era su amiga Lea.

**D:**(todavía abrazandola) Hay Le! . No sabes lo feliz que me pone lo que me dices. Obvio entiendo que al principio sera…distinto. Pero es lo que sentimos. Necesito pedirte algo…(seria) Nay y yo queremos ir de a poco. No queremos que nos persigan. Por lo que decidimos, por ahora, no hacerlo publico. Ni siquiera llevamos saliendo un día.

Ambas rien.

**L:** No te preocupes Di. Puedes confiar en mi… ambas pueden. (se para) Bueno amiga, debo irme a la discográfica. Ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo.(sonriendo).

**D:**(la abraza) Te quiero amiga!.

**L:**(sonrie) Yo también. Nos vemos mañana en la sesión de fotos. (abre la puerta) Ah …mándale saludos a Nay, y dile que muero por verla mañana en el programa de Ellen. Ya lo están promocionando. Bye.

Dianna había querido llamar a Naya al terminar de hablar con Lea, pero no queria interrumpirla ya que estaba en la discográfica en ese momento. Había aprovechado la tarde para descansar y llamarla por la noche.

Eran las 20 p.m.

Suena el celular de Naya.

**N:**(con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Hola Di! Moria por escuchar tu voz. Descansaste hermosa?.

**D:**(sientiendo mariposas al esuchar que le dice hermosa). Si, realmente lo necesitaba. Yo también moria de ganas de esucharte. Y contarte como me fue con Lea.

**N:**(se pone nerviosa) Cierto…todavía recuerdo su cara de WTF cuando nos vio. Como lo tomo?.(intrigada).

**D:** Bueno…le costo un poco. Me dijo que tiene que acostumbrarse. Pero que si somos felices ella es feliz. Tu hablaste con Hemo?(también intrigada)

**N:** (suspirando) Que bueno Di, es entendible que le resulte raro al principio. Pero bueno…Si hable con Hemo, obvio que lo tomo muy bien. Tenemos muy buenas amigas.

**D:** (sonrie) Asi es. Nay estaba pesando en la nota que te hara Ellen. Que pasa si te pregunta algo…incomodo?(refiriendose a algo sentimental).

**N:** Creeme que lo pense Di…(pensativa). Vere lo que me salga en el momento. Pero no te asustes.

**D:** No tengo miedo si estas a mi lado. (sonrie)

**N:** (con cara de embobada) Eres una tierna Di. Dios…seria capaz de salir corriendo a tu departamento solo para besarte.

**D:**(con cara de enamorada) Tu eres una tierna!. Me encantaría que vinieras y me llenaras de besos. (sonrojándose) Pero mañana tienes la nota y luego tenemos la sesión de fotos. Tal vez por la noche podamos…hacer algo.(dice de forma sugerente).

**N:** (imaginando) Mmmm….entonces me voy a dormir ya, para que sea mañana y poder…"hacer algo".(dice de forma sexy)

Luego de decirse cuanto se querían y deseaban por teléfono ambas van a dormirse en sus respectivos hogares.

Ya era martes. Eran las 11:30.

Naya ya se encontraba en el canal. Estaba en maquillaje. El programa de Ellen era en vivo de 11 a 15 p.m. Por lo que ya estaba en el aire. Le tocaba salir en media hora. Estaba nerviosa. Ellen era una de las estrellas de la televisión y de las mejores entrevistadoras. Estaba también agradecida por que la había escuchado hablar muy bien de su papel en Glee. Y hacia rato deseaba estar en su programa. Era un honor. Pero también tenía miedo por las preguntas. Ellen era experta en poner en aprietos, obviamente sin faltar el respeto, a sus invitados con preguntas jugadas.

Naya sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar que le llega un mensaje a su celular.

_**D:**__ Hola hermosa!. Estamos con los chicos en el estudio fotográfico. Nos juntamos un poco antes para almorzar en el bar que hay aquí y ver la entrevista. Ya quiero ver lo hermosa que debes estar. No estés nerviosa, lo que digas estará bien. Te quiero mucho muchooo ;). _

Naya sonríe con cara de enamorada, cuando comenzaba entra una productora diciéndole que ya estaba todo listo para la entrevista. Naya sigue a la productora mientras le contesta a Dianna.

_**N:**__ No sabes lo feliz que me haces linda. Siempre sabes que decir para calmarme. Me acaban de decir que luego de la propaganda salgo al aire. Luego nos vemos en la sesión. Te quiero más que mucho :)_

Lea observa que Dianna comienza a mover el pie sin parar.

**L:** (se acerca) Tranquila…Va a salir genial la entrevista.

**D:** (sonrie nerviosa) Lo se…solo que…dios la quiero tanto Le. No quiero que nada perjudique lo que estamos comenzando.

**L:**(tomandole la mano) Y nada lo hara. Naya sabrá que decir. Ambas sabrán cuando sea el momento indicado de contarlo. Ahora vamos con los chicos que ya están sirviendo los platos, y por lo que veo acaba de volver de la propaganda.

**Programa**

Vuelven de la propaganda y la gente aplaude. Aparece Ellen en el medio.

**Ellen:** Bienvenidos nuevamente. Llego el momento de presentar a mi invitada. Veo que hay mucha gente en el estudio con carteles con su nombre. Actúa desde los 4 años. Es una gran cantante y actriz. Una de las estrellas de Glee. Interpreta a la sexy y no se porque (haciendo cara graciosa) deseada Santana López. Un gran aplauso para la señorita Naya River!

Aparece Naya con una gran sonrisa. El público se vuelve loco, comienza a gritar por ella. Naya estaba hermosa. Tenia un vestido color crema y el pelo medio recogido. Se acerca a Ellen y se abrazan. Se dirigen al sillón.

**Estudio fotográfico**

Dianna estaba junto a Lea, Cory, Darren, Chris, Jenna y Kevin almorzando y viendo el programa. Al ver que entra Naya los chicos aplauden y Dianna queda boquiabierta. Estaba hermosa. Lea se da cuenta y le pega un codazo para que disimule.

**Programa**

**Ellen:** Por favor …(haciéndole un gesto de que se sentara).

**N:** Muchas gracias. Hola a todos!(saludando con la mano).

**Ellen:** (mirando el publico) Wow…te acostumbras a esto?

**N:**(mirando a Ellen) Realmente no. Es hermoso sentir el cariño de la gente. Que les guste lo que haces, como eres. El respeto. Soy muy agradecida.

**Ellen:** Sabes Naya, hace bastante quiero entrevistarte. Pienso que tu eres parte de la nueva generación que se compromete con lo que hace. Eres una gran actriz y ni hablar de la voz que tienes, es única. Pero la responsabilidad con la que llevaste este personaje. Yo realmente siento que es admirable. Como fue que surgió?.

**N:** (contenta) Bueno, muchas gracias. Bueno, en un principio mi personaje era secundario. Es más no tenia casi líneas. Yo pienso que Ryan vio algo que podía transmitir al ver la reacción de la gente respecto a la amistad de Brittany y Santana. Heather y yo tuvimos química no bien nos conocimos. Nos hicimos amigas al instante y eso creo que llegaba a los espectadores y también a Ryan. Y siento que era necesario contar una historia asi. Es algo que le puede suceder a cualquier persona. (tenia a Di en su mente). Poder ayudar de cierta forma a quien esta mirando, como diciendo "no estas solo, es difícil pero eres tu y no tienes porque sufrir". Para mi eso es inexplicable.(un poco emocionada).

Ellen la mira con una sonrisa, y el público comienza a aplaudir por sus palabras.

**Ellen:** Y dejame decirte que haces muy bien tu trabajo. Realmente has ayudado y llegado a muchas chicas y chicos que talvez necesitaban escuchar o ver que no estan solos. Que muchas personas pasan por lo mismo. Y que uno es como es. Lo demas no importa. Y como comenzaron a tomar Heather y tu el desarrollo de cómo dicen los fans "Brittana"?

**N:** Estuvimos en total acuerdo con Ryan. Nos parecio genial poder contar esta historia que, como acabas de decir, muchas chicas y chicos pasan. Lo tomamos seriamente y creo que lo hicimos bastante bien.(sonriendo)

**Ellen:** Yo diría que muy bien.(sonrie). Ahora cuéntame, se que estan grabando la nueva temporada.

**N:** Así es, de hecho al salir de aquí debo ir a la sesion fotografica. Y tengo en exclusiva la fecha….el martes que viene a las 21hs.

El público comienza a gritar muy feliz.

**Ellen:** Que buena noticia. Y dime…no es que ami me importe pero…(haciendose la desentendida).

Detrás de ellas había un pantalla y aparece una imagen partida en dos. Por un lado Santana y Brittany besándose en al escena del capitulo "Heart". Y por otro la escena de la cama de Santana y Quinn en el capitulo"I do".

**Estudio fotográfico**

Dianna al ver la foto se atragante con la comida. Lea se da cuenta porque era y le golpea la espalda.

**L:** (en voz baja) Tranquila Di. Ella siempre sabe que decir.

**Programa**

**N:**(rie nerviosa) Wow….

**Ellen:** Déjame decirte que Santana tiene a las mejores chicas. (rie).

El público comienza a aplaudir efusivamente.

**Ellen:** Brittana o….Quinntana?. Cuan inesperado fue eso para ti y también para Dianna?

**N:**(algo nerviosa) Bastante…de hecho no lo supimos hasta que tuvimos que ir a grabar. Fue gracioso porque ambas estabamos leyendo y recuerdo que Di llega y me dice. Asique tu y yo…Nos parecio …interesante. Que opinan ustedes?(le dice al publico)

El público comienza a gritar QUINNTANA.

**Estudio fotográfico**

**L:** (mira a Di sonriendo) Te lo dije.

**D:** Es genial…la adoro.(mirando la pantalla de forma enamorada).

Los demás la miran con cara de que onda.

**Programa**

**Ellen:** Y que opinas respecto a los rumores que surgieron de que salias con Heather y ahora que sales con Dianna.? Por que me contaron por ahí…que ya han grabado algunos besos pasionales de QUINNTANA.

Naya sentía que comenzaba a transpirar de los nervios. Eso si no lo esperaba. El público comienza a gritar muy emocionado ante el comentario de Ellen.

**Estudio fotográfico**

**D:**(se pone roja y se asusta al ver la cara de Nay) Hay no…(en voz alta).

Los demás la miran comenzando a pensar que estaba rara.

**L:**(se da cuenta que la miran) Hay siempre inventando cosas los paparazzi. No DI?(mirandola fijamente).

**D:**(volviendo en si) Em…si claro. Les encanta eso.(mirando nuevamente a Nay)

**Programa**

**N:** Creo que me descubrieron…estoy saliendo con ambas…(intentando desviar el tema).

Ellen rie y el publico también y aplauden.

**N:** No puedo adelantar nada porque Ryan me mata. Pero estoy segura que amaran esta temporada igual que yo.(les guiña un ojo)

**Ellen:** No tengo dudas de eso. Por ultimo déjame preguntarte. Como va la grabación del CD. Ya queremos oír algún tema.

**N:** Muy bien, estoy súper emocionada. Estamos todavía en proceso. Pero dentro de uno o dos meses tendrán algún adelanto.

**Ellen:** Y por favor queremos la exclusiva. Naya muchas gracias por haber venido.

**N:** Obvio tendrán la exclusiva.(sonrie). Gracias a ti.

Se paran y se abrazan.

**Ellen:** Un aplauso para Naya Rivera. Y ya saben Martes que viene estreno de Glee y….se viene los besos QUINNTANA?. Debo decir que muchos los esperamos.

**Estudio fotográfico**

Dianna se para y sale a la puerta para tomar aire. Lea se acerca.

**L:** Estas bien Di.?

**D:** (suspira descargando sus nervios) Si…por un momento se me paralizo el corazón. Pero Nay estuvo genial. (sonriendo)

**L:**(sonrie) Hay amiga…estas que mueres por ella. Me da gusto verte así.

**D:** Gracias Le. No puedo evitarlo. (con cara de enamorada). Voy a llamarla para ver si esta en camino. (se aleja un poco).

**Saliendo del canal**

Naya comienza a despedirse de todo el equipo que la había tratado muy bien. Ellen le da un último abrazo pidiéndole que la llamara para presentar su primer single. Naya le agradece y sale a la puerta donde la esperaba un remis para ir a la sesión de fotos.

Al subir le suena el celular. Al ver que era su enamorada se le forma una sonrisa al instante.

**N:** Hola linda!. Lo viste?(intrigada)

**D:** Claro, y ese vestido te quedaba …muy bien.(dice de forma sexy).

**N:**(sonrojándose) Bueno …gracias!. Por un momento me paralize. Cuando me dijo lo del beso…me descoloco.(recordando) Sobre todo porque recordaba tus labios.

**D:**(con cara de enamorada) Estas viniendo?

**N:** Si, estoy en el remis. Por?.(intrigada).

**D:** Porque muero por verte. Y luego de la sesión de fotos serás toda mía.(dice de forma provocativa).

**N:** Ok…no pienso resistirme.(también provocativa)

Ambas ríen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 6…. **Las chicas finalmente se dicen lo que, aunque no dijeran, era obvio…❤

Alguien se entera de la relación y no le cae muy bien…

**PROXIMO CAP…** Llega la esperada cena romántica…será "la noche"?

- Rumores….rumores…Alguien esta decidido a separarlas.

- Se viene un viaje a Paris?

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE ****_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 6**

Finalmente Naya llega al estudio fotográfico. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por ver a Dianna. Todavía no sabia como había podido, evitar hábilmente, contestar las preguntas picantes que le había hecho Ellen. Sabía que cuando saliera al aire el beso Quinntana, los rumores crecerían. Pero cuando llegara el momento verían que hacer.

Ahora lo único que tenia en su mente era la propuesta de Dianna de hacer algo por la noche. Cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía que se le salía el corazón por lo rápido que le latía. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien. Mucho menos por una mujer. Y que además era su amiga.

Dianna estaba en la puerta con Lea cuando ven que llega un auto. De repente ve que baja Naya y se le dibuja una sonrisa.

**L:**(sonrie al ver como Di miraba a Nay) Que esperas?

Dianna sonríe y se acerca a Naya lentamente. Naya ve que se acerca y no puede evitar sentir que se le eriza la piel.

**D:** Hola hermosa!(dice abrazándola)

**N:** No sabes como muero por besarte…(le dice al oído)

**D:**(sintiendo mariposas) Yo también…(se separa un poco para mirarla) Estas….(escaneandola con la mirada).

**N:** (se pone colorada) Di…me hace sonrojar. Mejor vamos asi terminamos rapido con las fotos y…(le guiña un ojo).

**D:** De repente siento que hace calor aquí…(sonríe de forma sugerente).

Naya sonríe y le toma la mano ,ya que eso era común en ellas, y comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta del estudio. Dianna siente como le empieza a latir rápido su corazón al sentir la mano de Naya.

Lea estaba en la puerta mirándolas. Al ver como reaccionaban se da cuenta que iba enserio. Le causaba ternura lo enamoradas que se veían. Naya y Dianna se acerca a la puerta.

**L:** (sonriendo) Hola Nay!. Estuviste genial en la entrevista. Alguien estaba muy nerviosa por ti…(mirando de reojo a Di.

**N:** Ah…si.(empujándola de forma graciosa).

**D:** Ya…(colorada)

**N:** (sonrie y mira a Lea) Le…

**L:** No tienes que decir nada Nay. (toma la mano de Nay y Di). Ustedes son mis amigas. No voy a negar que tengo que acostumbrarme a verlas besarse, sobretodo como lo hacían en el camarín. (dice de forma graciosa). Pero lo único que importa es que sean felices con la persona que aman. Y yo las apoyo totalmente.

Dianna y Naya la miran conmovidas y la abrazan. De repente aparece Cory.

**CO:** (las mira extrañado) Em…chicas. Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos y maquillarnos. Hola Nay!(abrazandola)

**N:** (lo abraza) Hola Cory…ok, ahí vamos.(sonriendo).

Las tres se miran de forma cómplice y entran. Cory se queda como con cara de "que onda" y entra detrás de ellas.

Las fotos estaban saliendo de maravilla. Estaban Darren, Chris, Cory, Lea, Kevin, Jenna, Naya y Dianna, obviamente. Y también Jane, Matthew y Jayma. Cada vez que se reunian era una fiesta. Esa era la clave del éxito de Glee. Y esta temporada Ryan buscaba desarrollar mas detalladamente los personajes que representaban la escencia de la serie.

Al haber terminado de sacar las fotos de todos juntos y las individuales, había llegado el turno de las fotos de las parejas conocidas, y de la pareja que revolucionaria la serie Quinntana.

Naya y Dianna sabia que ni bien salieran las fotos comenzaría la cataratas de rumores. Y también sabían que desde el capitulo "I do" habían empezado a tener un gran fandom, cosa que las había sorprendido. Por lo que estaban felices de darles el gusto a los fans re y obviamente, a ellas mismas. Mientras mas tiempo estuvieran juntas mejor, pensaban.

Mientras les tomaban las fotos a Naya y Dianna, detrás estaban Cory y Lea que venian después. Cory las miraba y veia algo diferente en la forma en que bromeaban. Estaban mas cariñosas. Se miraban desitinto. La mira a Lea.

**CO:** Hey amor!. No notas distintas a Nay y Di.(mientras lo maquillaban).

**L:** Em…raras? No para nada. (haciéndose la desentendida)

Naya se queda un instante hablando con el fotógrafo. Dianna se acercan a Cory y Lea, ya que habian terminado. Pero en eso ven que se acerca alguien. Se sorprenden y ponen muy felices.

**CO:** Mark…hermano!(lo abraza)

**MK:** (lo abraza) Hola Bro!

**D:** Que gran sorpresa! (sonriendo)

**L:** Si…dime que es lo que pienso.(emocionada).

Mark las saluda a Lea y Dianna. Pero su vista estaba totalmente centrada en Naya. El seguía sintiendo cosas por ella. Ellos habian tenidos algo pasajero en la primera temporada. Y el la había engañado. Aunque nunca habían salido oficialmente. A Naya no le gusto sentirse usada, por lo que había decidido no salir mas y que fueran amigos. Pero Mark se había dado cuenta que había sido un idioma y queria estar con ella.

Naya se acerca a los chicos poniendose al lado de Dianna.

**N:** Mark, que haces aquí? (curiosa).

**MK:** Wow, que lindo recibimiento Nay.(medio enserio medio en broma)

**N:** Perdon, hola.(lo abraza) Es que tenia mi cabeza en otro lado.(mirando disimuladamente a Di).

**MK:** Estoy aquí por que llegue a un acuerdo con Ryan y estaré en la temporada. Asi que tengo que tomarme la foto. (dice contento).

Todos se ponen muy contentos y lo felicitan.

Luego de dos horas terminan la sesión de fotos de las Quinta Temporada. Mark seguía sin quitarle la mirada a Naya. Dianna se percata de esto y comienza a ponerse celosa. Que tanto la miraba, pensaba. El había perdido su oportunidad. No iba a permitir que se le acercara. Naya observa a Dianna que miraba con odio a Mark y decide que era el momento de irse.

**N:** Chicos disculpen necesito hacer un llamado.(se dirige a vestuario).

Dianna la observa extrañada y mira a Lea como pidiéndole con la miraba que fuera a ver que pasaba. Naya llega a vestuario y le envia un mensaje a Dianna.

_**N:**__ Di…no le hagas caso a Mark. A el le gustan todas. Tengo una idea..porque no vamos a cenar a mi depa ;)_

Dianna siente que le suena el celular, sonríe al ver que era Naya y leer lo que decia. Le contesta.

_**D:**__ Si Mark seguía mirándote así juro que lo iba a golpear. Siiii, me encantaría cenar y algo mas…. Pero tal vez lo mejor es que nos vayamos por separado. No?. Mira hagamos esto. Voy a decir a los chicos que tengo una reunión por la película por lo que debo irme. Y en una hora, si te parece, estoy en tu depa. :)_

Naya recibe el mensaje. Le parecía tierno que estuviera celosa. Lo de Mark había sido, no había sido nada realmente. Para ella solo era un amigo. Le contesta a Dianna.

_**N:**__ Tienes razón linda. Ok, en una hora en mi depa. Te am…adoro hermosa. :)_

Lea entra al vestuario. Naya se asusta al verla, ya que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

**L:** Estas bien?. (acercándose)

Por otro lado Dianna sentia como se le aceleraba el corazón al leer que Naya casi le dice que la ama. Ella estaba segura que amaba a Naya, pero todavía no se lo había dicho por miedo a su reacción. A que fuera muy pronto. Pero moría de ganas por decirle que estaba totalmente enamorada de ella.

Chris observa que Dianna estaba como en otro mundo y se acerca.

**CH:** Todo bien Di?(curioso)

**D:** (volviendo en si). Si…si, es que me salio una reunión de ultimo momento por la película. Debo irme.

**CH:** (extrañado) Oh…que lastima porque estábamos hablando de ir a cenar.

**D:** Me hubiese encantado pero ya sabes…el deber me llama.(tratando de disimular)

Chris intuía algo raro. Desde la escena que grabaron donde se besaron Naya y Dianna estaba seguro que algo había ahí, pero no iba a entrometerse. Dejaría que ellas se lo dijeran.

Dianna se acerca el resto de los chicos, con excepción de Naya que estaba en vestuario y Lea que había ido donde estaba Naya. Los saluda pidiéndoles disculpas, que la próxima vez iría sin falta. Estaba por salir y Chris se acerca.

**CH:** Di…que te vaya bien en la reunión.(le guiña un ojo).

**D:** Em…gracias Chris. (dice extrañada)

Dianna toma un remis y se dirige a su departamento para prepararse para la cena con su novia.

Mientras tanto en el estudio fotográfico los chicos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en donde ir a cenar.

**MK:** Bueno decídanse ya así le aviso a Nay. (haciéndose el galán)

**K:** Hey…todavía tratas de conquistarla?(dice empujándolo bromeando).

**T:** En eso si se parecen Puck y tu…son unos galanes.(riendo).

**CH:** Realmente crees que todavía tienes chances?.(dice algo misterioso).

Cory mira con cara de "que onda" a Darren quien lo mira con cara de "ni idea".

Finalmente se deciden por ir al restaurante "Ciudad" de comida latina que propone Mark, teniendo en cuenta que Naya era mitad latina.

**MK:** Bueno chicos voy a avisarle a Naya. (sonriendo)

**CO:** Hey seguro Lea esta con ella. Avisale!

Mark se acerca a la puerta de vestuario. Estaba decidido a conquistar a Naya. Pero se detiene al escuchar que Lea y Naya hablaban.

**N:** Si …estoy bien Le.(dice dudosa sentándose).

**L:** Eso no suena muy convincente.(se sienta a su lado).

**N:** Es que…(la mira) cuando sabes si es muy pronto decirle a alguien que lo amas?.

Lea la mira abriendo más sus ojos. Para ella era obvio que Naya y Dianna se amaban. Pero también entendía que talvez no se lo habían dicho porque no querían apresurarse.

Mark se acerca mas a la puerta al escuchar eso. Naya amaba a alguien. Quien seria su competencia?, pensaba.

**L:** (le toma la mano) Nay…a veces no hace falta decirlo, los gestos sobran. Pero si sientes decirlo no tienes porque reprimirlo.

**N:** (mirándola con una sonrisa) Sabes…tengo cero prejuicio. Pero nunca pensé sentir esto por una chica.

Mark se queda congelado. Naya estaba enamorada de una chica?. No podía creerlo.

**N:** Y mucho menos por Dianna…(dice enamorada).

**MK:** Que? (dice en voz baja) No puede ser, Naya enamorada de Dianna. (hablando consigo mismo).

**L:** (sonrie) Y te aseguro que ella siente lo mismo. Nunca la vi con una cara tan de enamorada.

**N:** Gracias Le…gracias por escucharme. (la abraza). Bueno ahora debo irme, tengo una cita con Lady Di. (le guiña un ojo).

**L:** No me tienes que agradecer. No hagan nada que yo no haría. (ríe)

Naya se para y comienza a tomar sus cosas. Lea hace lo mismo. Mark se da cuenta que estan por salir y se retira rapidamente. Cory ve a Mark con actitud extraña y se acerca.

**CO:** Hey…les avisaste a Lea y Naya?.

**MK:** Que…no …es que (pensando una escusa) me olvide que tenia planes. Perdon, me tengo que ir…bye.(se va rapidamente).

Aparecen Naya y Lea acercandose a los demas. Lea toma el brazo de Cory.

**L:** Que pasa amor?(viendo que tenia una expresión rara)

**CO:** No…nada. Bueno vamos a comer muero de hambre.

**N:** Disculpen chicos, pero hoy no puedo. Cena familiar. (mira su reloj) Y debo irme ya!

Naya saludo a todos y toma un remis para preparar la noche romántica

Eran las 21 p.m. Suena el timbre. Naya se pone nerviosa y ansiosa. Baja a abrirle a Dianna.

Dianna se queda embobada mirándola cuando abre la puerta. Naya tenia un vestido negro corto pegado al cuerpo. Remarcando sus curvas. Naya se da cuenta que Dianna la mira de arriba abajo y ríe de forma tierna.

**D:** Nay, estas….(no le salían las palabras)

**N:** Te amo! (sin poder contenerlo)

Dianna la miraba totalmente enamorada sin reaccionar, todavía. Naya comenzaba a impacientarse.

**N:** Tal vez…fue muy pron

Dianna la toma de la cintura y la besa. Todo el día había deseado besarla. Y decirle que la ama.

**D:** Yo también te amo! (mirándola a los ojos).

Se besan nuevamente. Lo que no sabían es que alguien detrás de un árbol las observaba.

**D:** (dándose cuenta que seguían en la puerta) Espero que no nos haya visto nadie. Aunque no me importa. Moria de ganas de besarte.(dice de forma tierna)

**N:** (le toma la mano) Mejor entremos a comer. Aunque me encantaría ir directo al postre.(dice de forma sugerente)

Dianna se sonroja. Ambas entran al departamento.

Mark, quien las había estado observando detrás de un árbol se retira.

**MK:** Esto no va a quedar así…(hablando consigo mismo, furioso).


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 7…. **Y…llego la noche, Y QUE NOCHE!…❤

Rumor has it….Paparazzi al acecho…lo habra mandado alguien?

**PROXIMO CAP…** Sorpresa en París ❤

- Mark esta obsesionado con perjudicar la relación de Naya y Dianna.

- Las chicas deciden contarle a alguien mas sobre su relación, quien sera?

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE ****_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 7**

Ambas entran al departamento. Dianna se queda con la boca abierta al ver que lo había ambientado. Lentamente comienza a recorrerlo. Había puesto velas , sahumerios, la luz algo baja. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar del amor que le hacia sentir Naya.

Dirige su mirada a Naya, que se encontraba apoyada sobre la puerta observándola con una sonrisa. Como no amarla?, pensaba Dianna. Era imposible no sentirse atraída por tanta belleza. Pero no era solo físicamente. Amaba su personalidad, su corazón. Había sido una gran amiga y ahora era su novia. Debía reconocer que siempre había sentido algo más por ella. Solo que no lo quería aceptar. Tenia miedo porque nunca había sentido tanto por alguien. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie arruinaran lo que estaban viviendo.

Naya se dirige a la cocina en busca de dos copas de vino. Se acerca a Dianna.

**N:** (sonriendo) Te gusta? (refiriéndose a la decoración)

**D:** (con cara de amor) Me encanta...eres una tierna. (toma la copa). Nunca hicieron algo así por mi.(le toma la mano de forma tímida)

**N:** (se estremece al sentir la mano de Di) Eso es porque son unos idiotas. Como no hacer algo asi por una persona tan bella como tu. Es lo mínimo que mereces. (mirándola embobada).

Dianna sentia que se derretia de amor. Nunca imagino que Naya fuera tan dulce. Sin dudas no iba a dejar que se le escapara. Le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Naya se sonroja un poco. Como amaba sus labios.

Ambas se dirigen al sillón tomadas de la mano. Se sentían como si tuvieran 15 años. Como si por primera vez se enamoraran. Y tal vez era así. Talvez las otras veces sintieron cosas fuertes pero no era amor. Por lo menos no el verdadero, el indicado. Ambas en un principio habían tenido miedo de sentirse dos extrañas. Ya que como amigas era una cosa, pero como novias era totalmente distinto. Y se sentía tan bien. Se sentía correcto.

Naya se para y se dirige a la heladera de donde saca una bandeja con sushi, una de las comidas preferidas de ambas. Dianna se para y acerca para ayudarla. Toma de la heladera el vino que había servido antes. Naya pone el sushi en la mesa.

**D:** Nay...eres la novia ideal, jeje. (acercándose con el vino)

**N:** Jaja, crees que esto lo hago gratis ?.(haciendo no con el dedo). Tendrás que recompensarme de alguna forma. (guiñándole un ojo)

**D:** Creo que algo se me ocurrirá.(haciéndose la interesante)

Naya se sienta mientras miraba a Dianna servir el vino. Podría estar horas observándola. Era tan bella. Todo le quedaba hermoso. Ahora tenia nuevamente el pelo corto, como en la segunda temporada. Le quedaba súper sexy. Y sus ojos color pardo. Cada vez que los miraba sentía que moría de amor en ellos. Siempre había admirado su belleza. Y también lo comprometida que era con todo lo social. Mientras fueron solo amigas habia sido una de las mejores. Y realmente siempre había sentido algo mas por ella. Pero prefería tener como amiga a nada. Y ahora eran novia, y sentía lo mismo que ella. Moria de ganas por gritarlo. Pero quería hacer las cosas bien. Que nada ni nadie arruinara lo que estaban viviendo.

Ambas estaban disfrutando del sushi, el vino, y sobretodo de estar juntas. Obviamente habían cenados muchas veces, pero entro plan. Naya jugaba con el sushi y se lo deba en la boca a Dianna. Dianna hacia lo mismo. No paraban de darse mimos.

Al terminar de cenar Dianna se dirige a la cocina y comienza a preparar dos café. Naya estaba en el living, observándola embobada. Dianna se acerca con los café.

**N:** Gracias amor!(dice de forma tierna)

Dianna la mira muerta de amor y se sienta a su lado.

**D:** Eso sonó tan lindo…(colorada). Esto es real?. Es decir…Nay (le toma la mano) lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado. Dios te amo tanto!. Y quiero que caminemos por la calle de la mano, besarte. Pero…

**N:** Hey…(acariciandole la mejilla) dejemos que todo se de naturalmente. Cuando sea el momento de hablar lo haremos. Lo que importa es que sentimos lo mismo. Te amo Di…como nunca ame a nadie. Si, es distinto…pero quien dice a quien debe amar uno.

**D:** (mirandola con los ojos brillosos) Voy a ser sincera Nay…siempre sentí algo mas por ti. Y trataba de no verlo. Pero no lo pude evitar. Cada vez era mas fuerte y me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando (a centímetros de sus labios) …y ahora soy prisionera de este amor del cual nunca quiero me liberes.

Naya la mira totalmente conmovida. Sus palabras representaban también lo que sentía ella. Nunca le habían dicho algo tan hermoso. Ambas estaban hipnotizadas mirándose, a centímetros de sus labios. Sentían sus respiraciones. Se habían olvidado completamente del café. Deciden romper el silencio al mismo tiempo.

**D y** **N:** Te amo! (ríen al decirlo al mismo tiempo)

Naya rompe la pequeña distancia y la besa. Era un beso con amor pero también con pasión. Se deseaban, necesitaban sentir la piel de la otra. Demostrarse todo el amor que sentian.

Naya toma a Dianna, suavemente, de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Provocando que Dianna abra su boca dando paso a la lengua de Naya. Dianna se estremece al sentir su lengua. La forma en que la besaba. Si pudiera vivir solo besándola sin dudas lo haría. Amaba esos labios carnoso , latinos.

Sentian que el calor aumentaba. Dianna sorprende a Naya y se coloca encima de ella con sus piernas a los costados. La miraba fijo a los ojos.

**N:** Estas segura amor? (mirandola con amor y deseo)

**D:** Nunca me senti tan segura. Quiero unirme a ti. (dice con amor).

Naya sonrie y coloca sus manos en la cintura de Dianna. Comenzando a recorrer su espalda. Dianna sentia que no podia controlar su cuerpo. Comienza a besar el cuello de Naya, se deja llevar y lo muerde provocando un gemido en ella. Naya no se queda atrás y le aprieta los muslos haciendo que ahora Dianna gima. Estaban totalmente exitadas. Querian demostrarse todo el amor que sentian. Que habian estado ocultando.

Naya se detiene un momento. Se levanta del sillon toma la mano de Dianna y se dirigen a la habitación. Queria que su primera vez fuera alli que la cama fuera testigo del amor.

Naya rescuesta a Dianna colocandose encima de ella. Dejandose besos en cada parte de su cuerpo. Comienza a desabrocharle la camisa que tenia y comienza a besar sus pechos.

Dianna se sienta teniendo teniendo a Naya todavía encima, y dirige sus manos a la espalda comenzando a bajarle el cierre del vestido. Ambas se miraban. Dianna le baja el vestido. Estaban en ropa interior admirando sus cuerpos.

Dianna se recuesta nuevamente jalando a Naya hacia su cuerpo. Ambas comienzan a hacer movimientos rozándose. Era como si sus cuerpo fuera hecho para estar jutos. Como si ya se conociera.

La ropa restante vuela por el aire. Sus cuerpo congeniaban perfectamente. Ambas sentían que comenzaban a llegar al punto máximo. Ahora Dianna era le que se encontraba encima de Naya, Le succiona el lóbulo de la oreja provocando un gemido. Naya comienza a masajear los pecho de Dianna. Ambas sienten como la humedad llegaba. Estaban cerca.

Al mismo tiempo dirigen sus manos a la entrepierna de la otra y comienzan a moverse. Parecían expertas. Pero nunca habían hecho algo así. Como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido creados para estar juntos. Naya hace un movimiento rápido quedando sobre Dianna. Comienzan a acelerar sus movimientos dentro de la otra sintiendo que estaban por llegar. Y finalmente lo hacen. Al mismo tiempo llegan al orgasmo.

Naya cae rendida sobre Dianna. Podian sentir como de a poco sus respiraciones volvian al ritmo habitual. Naya levanta su mirada hacia Dianna. Dianna le coloca un mechon detrás de la oreja.

**D:** Te amo Naya Rivera!

**N:** Y yo te amo a ti Dianna Agron!

**D:** Esto fue…(no encontraba la palabra indicada).

**N:** Lo se…nunca sentí tanta conexión con alguien. (con un brillo en sus ojos).

**D:** Wow…es cierto que el amor aparece cuando menos lo esperas. (también con un brillo en sus ojos).

Naya la mira sonriendo y se aferra mas a su cuerpo. Dianna la abraza y se quedan dormidas.

**Miércoles 7 a.m**

Ambas se asustan al escuchar sonar el celular de Dianna. Quien podría llamar tan temprano, pensó Dianna mientras iba a buscar su celular. Naya se coloca la almohada en la cabeza.

Dianna toma su celular era su manager. Atiende.

**MAN:** Hola Dianna!. Disculpa que llame tan temprano.

**D:** Hola! No hay problema. Paso algo?

**MAN:** Me llamo el director de la película. Hoy al terminar de grabar la serie debes viajar a Paris, se adelanto la grabación de las escenas finales de la película. Ya que el director recibió la invitación para que la película participe en el festival de Cine en Venecia en Septiembre.

Dianna no lo podía creer. Era una oportunidad única. Genial. Naya se acerca todavía con cara de dormida y la observa.

**D:** Eso es genial. Ok…a que hora viajaría?. (mirando a Nay)

**MAN:** Bueno…el vuelo sale a las 14 hs. Ya hable con Ryan. Este todo arreglado. Además después si quieres puedes quedarte unos días en Paris y tomarte unas mini vacaciones. Ryan me comento que les dará libre la semana que se estrena la serie.

Dianna termina de hablar con su manager. Naya la abraza por detrás.

**N:** Quien era amor? (de forma tierna).

Dianna apoya su cabeza en la de Naya y toma sus brazos, que la rodeban, para acercarla mas.

**D:** Era mi manager. Hoy al terminar de grabar, debo viajar a Paris. Se adelanto la filmacion de las ultimas escenas. Ya que el director recibió la invitación para que la pelicula participe del festival de Cine en Venecia. (dice emocionada).

Naya se pone frente a ella y la mira super feliz. La abraza.

**N:** Di…eso es genial!. Wow…ese festival es uno de los mas importantes. Estoy muy feliz por ti. (le acaricia la mejilla).

**D:** Soy tan feliz. Estoy pasando un momento profesional muy bueno. (tomando las manos de Nay) Y ahora también un momento sentimental único. Me siento muy afortunada.

**N:** (mirándola con amor) Tú lo mereces. Eres una persona súper talentosa. Y además bella por dentro y por fuera. Yo soy la afortunada de que me ames.

Se besan de forma tierna.

**N:** Bueno…voy a preparar el desayuno. A que hora debemos ir a grabar?.

**D:** A las 10 a.m debemos estar. Amor…puedo ducharme?.

**N:** Claro …no hace falta que lo preguntes. Espera un segundo…

Naya se acerca a Dianna que estaba por entrar el baño, pero se detiene en la puerta.

**N:** Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…aun que tal vez sea tonto o cursi…(algo tímida) Quieres ser mi novia?...Se que tal vez es tonto que lo pregunte después de…

**D:** (sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de amor) Claro que quiero ser tu novia. No es tonto, es tierno que me lo pidas. Te amo Naya!.

Se besan y se quedan abrazadas unos minutos.

**N:** Bueno…ahora ve a bañarte así desayunamos y luego me doy una ducha rápida antes de salir.

**D:** Ok…ok…que novia mandona.(le saca la lengua).

Naya ríe y comienza a preparar el desayuno.

Luego de 15 minutos estaban desayunando. Naya había preparado dos cafés y unos hot cakes. Dianna estaba comiéndolo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Estaban deliciosos. Tenia a la novia perfecta. Era inteligente, talentosa, sexy y además una gran cocinera. Pesaban Dianna.

Terminan de desayunar. Naya se da una ducha rápida. Sale se cambia. Y ambas salen del departamento. Lo que no sabían es que les estaban tomando fotos mientras se dirigían al auto de Naya..

**Estudio de grabación 10 a.m**

Lea y Chris estaban en la puerta, acababan de llegar. Solo les tocaba grabar a ellos, a Mark y a Naya y Dianna. Mientras conversaban ven que llega Naya en su auto con Dianna.

Lea sonríe al instante. Sabía que iban a tener una noche "romántica". Y al ver las caras de las chicas mientras se acercaban lo confirmaba. Tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Mark estaba detrás de Chris y Lea, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Chris la mira a Lea. El estaba seguro que pasaba algo entre Naya y Dianna. Y ver a Lea con cara cómplice hacia ellas le terminaba conformando sus sospechas. Aparte de que también notaba un brillo especial en los ojos de Naya y Dianna. Chris mira a Lea.

**CH:** Ok…se que sabes lo que pasa allí (mirando de rojo a Di y Nay), para mi es obvio. Ese brillo significa que hubo pasión toda la noche. (le dice a Le al oído).

**L:** Chris! (hablándole bajo)

**CH:** Tranquila, no diré nada. Me encanta la pareja que hacen las chicas. Se que ya me lo dirán.

Mark se pone furioso al escuchar lo que Chris le dice a Lea y entra al estudio, todavía hablando por su teléfono. Se dirige a su camarin.

**MK:** Estas seguro?

**Paparazzi:** Si, les tome varias fotos saliendo del departamento de Naya. Pero no me resulta raro. Son amigas…

**MK:** Ok…quiero que hagas lo siguiente. Quiero que envíes las fotos a Perez Hilton. Sugiriéndole que pasaron la noche juntas. Y que tal vez es "tan real como la ficción"…

**Paparazzi:** Pero…

**MK:** Haz lo que te digo, por algo te pague. Hoy mismo quiero verlo en el programa de Perez que es al mediodía.

Mark corta rápido al escuchar que golpean la puerta. Entra un ayudante de cámara.

**AC:** Mark, disculpa. Debemos empezar a grabar.

**MK:** (con una sonrisa fingida) Ok, ahora mismo voy.

Eran las 12 :30. La jornada de grabación había terminado. Ryan les comenta que como la próxima semana se estrenaba la serie y ya tenían los primeros 10 capítulos, podían tomarse unos días de mini vacaciones. Todos le agradecen. A varios les venia bien ya que tenían otros proyectos, aparte de la serie. O simplemente para descansar.

A Mark le llega un mensaje. Era el paparazzi diciéndole que estaba por salir la nota en el programa. Como el único lugar donde había una televisión era en el bar del estudio, y este estaba antes de la puerta de salida se le ocurre algo.

Todos estaban yendo a la puerta. Mark los detiene justo en el bar.

**MK:** Chicos, me esperan un segundo que me compro un café.

Naya, Dianna, Lea y Chirs, le dicen que no hay problema. Miesntras conversaban Mark se pide un café, y disimuladamente toma el control y pone el programa de Perez, justo en el momento indicado.

**MK:** Nay…Di…esas no son ustedes.(disimulando)

Naya y Dianna se acercan, también Lea y Chris. Comienzan a escuchar.

**Programa**

Perez: Nos llegaron estas imágenes de las talentosas y hermosas Naya y Dianna. Saliendo de departamento de Naya. Luego de una noche muy parecida a la que vimos de Quinntana? Que dicen…(hablándole al publico). Será Riveragron en vez de Quinntana?. Veremos…veremos…

**Volviendo al estudio**

Lea y Chris se miran sin emitir sonido. Dianna se queda congelada. Mark desfrutaba por dentro. Naya decide romper el silencio.

**N:** Oh…porfavor como si no fuera común que una amiga se quede a dormir en la casa de otra. Es una estupidez.

**D:** Si…inventan cualquier cosa por un punto de raiting. Como si fuera la primera vez que me quedo en tu depa….

**CH:** Totalmente chicas…ni se molesten. (ayudándolas)

**L:** Exacto. (mirándolas).

Mark a todo esto se hacia el desentendido. Sabía que las imágenes eran inofensivas. Debía conseguir algo mas, pensaba.

**D:** Bueno chicos. Disculpen pero ya debo irme. En dos horas sale el vuelo y antes debo pasar rápido por mi depa a buscar algunas cosas.

Dianna saluda a todos con un abrazo, incluyendo a Naya, aunque moría de ganas de besarla pero debía disimular, por ahora. Y se toma un remis.

Naya , Lea, Chris y Mark se encontraban en la puerta despidiéndose. Chris se despide de los chicos ya que tenia una sesión de fotos para una revista. Mark se retira con la excusa de que viajaba a Dallas a visitar a su familia. Solo quedaban Lea y Naya. Ambas caminaban hacia el auto de Naya.

**N:** Le quieres que te de un aventó a tu depa?. (sacando las llaves).

**L:** Me ecantaria, gracias Nay.

Se encontraban viajando. Comienzan a hablar de la nota sobre ellas.

**L:** Todo bien respecto a lo que salio…?(refiriéndose a la nota)

**N:** Si…no es la primera vez que dicen algo asi. La diferencia es que esta vez es real, pero solo lo saben Hemo y Tu. Aunque sospecho que Chris lo intuye. (mirandola rapido con una sonrisa).

**L:** Debo confirmarte que es asi. Cuando llegaron hoy. Comenzo a decirme que tenian un brillo especial. Como si hubieran tenido una gran noche…

Naya se pone colorada como un tomate. Lea abre grande sus ojos, dandose cuenta que había pasado.

**L:** OMG! No se equivoco….(dice feliz).

**N:** (con cara de enamorada) No…no se equivoco. Fue la noche mas hermosa que tuve.

Lea comienza a aplaudir. Estaba muy feliz por ambas.

**N:** La voy a extrañar. Una semana sin verla. (dice triste).

Lea se queda pensando y se le ocurre algo.

**L:** Nay…talvez pueda ser menos de una semana.

**N:** (la mira sin entender) A que te refieres.

**L:** Bueno…nos queda por grabar mañana y el viernes. Luego tenemos una semana libre. Tu no querías conocer París….(da)

A Naya se le dibuja una sonrisa. Como no se le había ocurrido.

**N:** Tienes razón Le…eres genial. Ni bien llegue al depa averiguare a que hora sale el último vuelo el viernes a Paris. Además el manager le había dicho a Di que terminaba de grabar el Sábado. Por lo que es perfecto. Una semana en Paris con mi amor!(dice enamorada).


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 8…. - **Naya se dirige a visitar a su enamorada. Lea la ayuda con una idea para que Dianna se encuentre con ella en el aeropuerto. Como recibira Dianna a su novia?

- Alguien avisa de la llegada de Naya a Paris!. Y esta decidido que el entorno de las chicas se entere. Sobre todo la cabeza.

**PROXIMO CAP… **Comienza el "Tour de nuestras enamoradas en París" ❤

- Mark intenta hacer lo imposible por perjudicarlas.

- Las chicas reciben el llamado de alguien importante y deciden que es hora de que lo sepa por ellas. Como lo tomara esa persona.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE **_**ESAMOR**_

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 8**

Naya estaba grabando la última escena que le tocaba en el día junto a Lea, Chris y Darren. Por otro lado se encontraba grabando Mark, Cory, Kevin y Jenna. Naya quería terminar ya para ir a su departamento y terminar de hacer su bolso. Había conseguido pasaje para el ultimo vuelo a las 23 hs. Y aunque tenia tiempo hasta viajar, quería tener todo organizado.

Finalmente terminan de grabar. Ryan los saluda a todos y les desea una linda semana de descanso. Los chicos lo saludan y van camino a sus camarines. Chris y Darren entra al que compartían. Naya entra al suyo. Y Lea hace lo mismo. Naya estaba por salir cuando golpean la puerta de su camarin. Era Lea.

**L:** Nay soy yo. Puedo pasar?. (ansiosa)

Ah todo esto Mark, que iba rumbo a su camarin, vea a Lea y se detiene atrás de una columna para que no lo viera.

**N:** Si Le, pasa.(colocándose la campera de cuero)

Lea entra al camarin. Mark se cerciora de que no se acercara nadie por el pasillo y se acerca lentamente a la puerta del camarin de Naya para escuchar.

**L:** Quería saber si pudiste conseguir pasaje?(curiosa)

**N:** Si!.Por suerte pude conseguir para el ultimo vuelo a las 23hs. Asique ahora tengo que ir al depa y terminar el bolso. (sonríe).

Naya estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. La quería sorprender, que todo saliera perfecto. Tener una semana tranquilas. Eran 11 horas de viaje. Por lo que llegaba el Sábado a las 16 p.m.(hora París). El horario perfecto ya que Dianna terminaba de grabar el Sábado.

**L:**(la notaba nerviosa) Tranquila Nay, esta perfecta de horario. Son las 17 hs. Ven, te invito a tomar un café con algo rico. Y luego terminas el bolso. (con sus sonrisa habitual).

Mark se va rápidamente, en silencio, a su camarin. Naya y Lea salen y se van. Mark entra su camarin y comienza a caminar sin parar. No quería aceptar que Naya estuviera con alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera Dianna. Estaba decidido a hacer lo posible para que las descubrieran. Decide llamar al paparazzi que había contratado y pasarle la información.

Naya y Lea en el café

Estaban bebiendo café con masitas. Necesitaban relajarse y un buen café era ideal. Naya estaba mas tranquila pero pensativa. Lea lo nota.

**L:** Dime amiga...que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa? (curiosa, bebiendo café).

**N:**(sonrie) Es que ayer hable con ella. Y me dijo que el Sábado terminaba de grabar. Que le encantaría que yo estuviera con ella para recorrer París juntas, pero que sabia que tenia que atender algunos asuntos del Disco. Bueno...eso es lo que le invente.(dice de forma picara).

**L:**(sonríe) Di se va a morir de amor cuando te vea. Pensaste como sorprenderla?.

**N:** Todavía no. Solo se que muero por llegar y abrazarla y besarla.(dice enamorada)

**L:** Ya se!. Tengo una idea. Puedo llamar al Hotel donde se hospeda para que le avisen que su Ryan le envió un nuevo guión del próximo capitulo porque hubo grandes cambios. Que si o si tiene que ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. (mira a Nay como esperando su aprobación)

**N:**(sonríe) Es una gran idea, pero…lo creera Di. Osea que alguien llame y le diga eso.(con cara de duda).

**L:** Bueno, la asistente de Ryan que se llama Vanessa. Si digo que es de parte de ella seguro lo cree.(con una gran sonrisa).

**N:**(se le dibuja una sonrisa) Eres genial Le!.

**L:** Es mas ahora mismo llamo, para que le avisen y se prepare. Dame el número del Hotel. (tomando su celular).

**N:** Ahora?, (nerviosa busca el teléfono) Te parece, es de madrugada por allá.

**L:** Si! Vamos, seguro esta despierta y le avisan. O le avisan cuando despierte.

**N:** Ok…pero si se enoja es tu culpa. O mas bien de Vanessa jajaja.(le da el numero).

Lea marca y le hace a Naya un gesto de silencio para concentrarse. Naya estaba algo tentada.

**Hotel**

**Recepcionista:** Paris Hôtel bonsoir. Je peux vous aider?

**L:** Buenas noches, habla ingles?

**Recep:** Si, prosupuesto. En que puedo ayudarle?

**L:** Gracias. Se que es muy tarde, pero necesito dejar un recado.(mirando a Nay).

**Recep:** Por supuesto, digame.

**L:** Es para la señorita Dianna Agron, de parte de Vanessa asistente de Ryan M. Trate de comunicarme con ella pero no pude. Necesito que le diga que debe ir al aeropuerto a buscar un guión del próximo capitulo, que es urgente que lo lea.

**Recep:** Ok, ya lo dejo anotado. Solo se olvido de decirme la hora…

**L:** Ah si…la hora (mirando a Nay)

Naya le hace gesto de que llegaba a Paris a las 16 p.m

**L:** A las 16 p.m. Por favor dígale que es muy importante que llegue puntual. Ok, muchas gracias. Adios!.

Corta

**N:**(la mira expectante) Y…?

**L:**Todo listo amiga. Mañana a primera hora le avisan a tu enamorada.(le guiña un ojo).

**N:**(sonríe) Comienzo a pensar que tendrias que trabajar en un programa para juntar parejas,jaja.

Ambas rien. Eran las 18 p.m. piden la cuenta y salen del café.

**L:** Nay…mucha suerte. (la abraza) Ya imagino la cara de Di cuando te vea. (emocionada).

**N:** Ni me lo digas que me pongo nerviosa. (también abrazandola). Le, gracias realmente. Todo lo que estas haciendo. Como lo tomaste desde un principio. Eres una gran amiga.

**L:** Hey…(le toma la mano) para eso estan los amigos. Las quiero mucho a ambas. Y quiero verlas bien. Se que cuando esten listas le contaran a todo el mundo lo que se aman.

Lea acompaña a Naya hasta su auto. Naya sube y prende el motor.

**N:** Segura que no quieres que te lleve.

**L:** No hace falta Nay, ahora viene Cory por mi. Ve tranquila. Que tengas un hermoso viaje. (guiñandole un ojo).

**22:45 p.m Aeropuerto**

Naya estaba super nerviosa y ansiosa. Por suerte a esa hora la gente que viajaba era más de negocios, por lo que no la reconocerían mucho. No porque le molestase saludar, sino porque hay momentos y momentos. Y ahora estaba enfocada en ver a su novia. Pensaba en su mente como reaccionaria Dianna.

Ríe al recordar el llamado de Lea. Si que fue una gran idea. Y pone cara de enamorada al recordar el llamado con Dianna, que quería que fuera a Paris para conocer juntas, que tierna, pensaba.

De repente sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar por los parlantes que las personas del vuelos rumbo a Paris 23hs podían comenzar a embarcarse. Naya toma sus cosas y se dirigirse a la fila.

**Paris 6 a.m**

Dianna había despertado a las 5:30 y tomado una ducha, ya que grababan las ultimas escenas y debia estar en el set a las 6:30. Termina de arreglarse y sale de su habitación. Baja del ascensor y se dirige a la recepción para dejar su llave.

**D:** Buenos dias!. Aquí te dejo mi llave. (algo apurada).

La recepcionista estaba anotando en su computadora y ve que había anotado un recado para Dianna.

**Recep:** Señorita Agron!. Espere un segundo.(dice algo fuerte ya que se estaba yendo).

**D:** (acercándose) Hay algún problema.

**Recep:** No ninguno. Solo que aquí tengo anotado un recado para usted. La llamo la señorita Vanessa, asistente del Señor Ryan M. Diciendo que a las 16 p.m debe ir al aeropuerto a buscar guión que le envía el señor Murphy. Que es urgente. Y que intento comunicarse con usted y no pudo.

Dianna la mira extrañada. Que raro, si había dicho que nos daba una semana libre, debe haber pasado algo importante. Bueno si Ryan decía que era urgente por algo será. Y si llamo a Naya y le pregunto?. No, cierto que allá es de madrugada, pensaba.

**D:** Bueno, muchas gracias. Adiós. (dirigiéndose al set)

Mientras iba camino al set pensaba en su amor. Como le gustaría estar con ella. Recorrer juntas. Besarla, abrazarla. Eran tan fuerte lo que sentía por ella. Estaba loca por Naya. Y cada vez tenía mas ganas de gritarlo. Cuando estaba a su lado sentía una seguridad que nunca había sentido con otra persona. Era muy loco como el sentimiento de ambas había cambiado de amistad a amor. Pero dicen que los amigos son almas gemelas. Realmente siempre sintió que era más que una amistad.

Finalmente llega a la puerta del set.

**Avión**

Naya no había podido dormir mucho. Ya no podía controlar su ansiedad. Y mucho menos cuando solo le faltaba una hora de vuelo. Realmente nunca se había sentido así por alguien. Y poniéndose a pensar seriamente. Nunca había sentido con tanta certeza que estuviera enamorada de la persona con la que estaba. Y ahora sentía eso. Dianna le generaba todo lo que siempre había querido sentir. Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de una de sus mejores amigas. Aunque siempre sintió que en su amistad había algo más. Amaba su personalidad, su belleza por dentro y por fuera. La amaba a ella y quería que lo supiera todo el mundo. Sabía que ya llegaría el momento y nada ni nadie las separaría. Porque le que ellas tenían era real y único, pensaba sonriendo.

**Paris 15:20 p.m**

Finaliza la filmación finalmente. Dianna estaba muy feliz. Era su primer protagónico importante y además participaría de un festival. Estaba super agradecida al Director por haberla convocado. Por supuesto también lo estaba con Ryan. Por que el estar en Glee le había abierto muchas puerta. También estaba agradecida con Ryan por que gracias a el había conocido al amor de su vida, aunque no lo sabia. Pensaba riendo.

Se despide amistosamente de todos y se dirige a tomar un remis para ir a buscar el guión al aeropuerto. Quería llegar un poco antes porque seguramente habría bastante gente y la retrasaría saludar y filmar algunos autógrafos, y no quería ser descortés. La gente la había recibido y tratado muy bien.

**Avión**

La azatafa anuncia por los parlantes que ya se encontraban sobrevolando Paris. Que en diez minutos llegaban al aeropuerto. Para que la gente empezara a despertar y enlistarse.

Naya siente como su corazón empieza a latir más rápido. Y si Dianna se olvidaba de ir, pensaba nerviosa. Cierra sus ojos y suspira tratando de tranquilizarse. Se dirige al baño para arreglarse un poco y verse mas linda para su novia.

**Aeropuerto 16 p.m**

Luego de haber llegado, saludado y firmado varios autografos, Dianna escucha que anuncian el que el vuelo de proveniente de Paris desembarcada por la puerta A. Se dirige hacia esa puerta y se acerca una de la personas del aeropuerto.

**D:** Hola, disculpa. Me dijeron que me enviaron un paquete desde . No se si debo esperarlo aquí o ir a buscarlo donde se entregan las valijas.

**X:** Hola señorita Dianna Agron. Que gusto verla, soy fan de la serie.(dice alegre la chica). Aguárdeme un segundo, voy a averiguar. Recién están desembarcando todos los pasajeros. Puede ser que tarde unos minutos. Por favor tome asiento.

**D:** Ok. Muchas gracias. (se sienta a esperar cerca de la puerta por donde, se suponía ,entraba la gente al proveniente del vuelo).

**Despacho de equipaje**

Naya estaba esperando su maleta. No podía con su ansiedad y nervios. Por supuesto la gente la empezaba a reconocer y, con su humildad habitual, saludaba y firmaba autógrafos. Mientras firmaba uno escucha que una asistente de la aerolínea le pregunta a uno de los chicos que despachaba si había un paquete para la señorita Dianna Agron.

Al escuchar el nombre de Dianna se paraliza. Dianna estaba allí. De repente ve que se acerca su maleta por la cinta. Termina de firmar el autógrafo y se acerca a agarrarla. Se detiene un segundo, como preparándose para ver a Dianna. Sonríe al pensara en ella, y se dirige a la puerta de llegada.

**Puerta de desembarco**

Dianna empezaba a impacientarse. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos. Ve que la puerta se abre y comienza a entrar la gente proveniente del vuelo. Se acerca la asistente.

**X:** Disculpe, señorita Agron. No encontramos ningún paquete a su nombre. Pero no se preocupe, ahora mismo me comunico con el aeropuerto de Paris y le averiguo. Necesito que tenga paciencia. (se va)

**D:** Porfavor, es importante. (sonriendo cansada).

Dianna no entendia nada. Primero, era raro que Ryan hiciera eso. Osea les había dado la semana libre. Después el paquete no estaba. Comienza a caminar pensativa. De repente ve que se empieza a acumular gente en la puerta de desembarco. Sobretodo chicos y chicas. Que raro, pensaba.

Se acerca un poco mas a la puerta. Observa que entran los pasajeros. Uno la reconoce.

**PS:** Hey tu también eres de Glee. Se presentan en algún programa que están aquí?.(yendos)

**D:** Em…(descolocada).

Dianna si tenia el presentimiento que algo raro pasaba, lo acababa de confirmar. Como que también de Glee?, pensaba.

Naya mientras entraba lentamente, debido al gran recibimiento, intentaba ver si encontraba a Dianna. Sabia que tenían muchos fans en Paris, pero no esperaba tanta gente, y eso que no había anunciado que llegaría.

Estaba terminando de firmar un autografo cuando levanta la vista y la ve. Era Dianna, estaba hermosa como siempre, caminando para todos lados. Se veian tan tierna con su cara de preocupación. Tenia puestos sus anteojos de sol, seguramente para pasar un poco desapercibida, pero era imposible tal belleza. Pensaba Naya.

Dianna no paraba de caminar. Algo raro pasaba. Pasa una chica corriendo y escucha que dice "Es Naya". Al escuchar se queda quieta, quedando de espaldas a la puerta de desembarco. Siente como su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente. Lentamente se da vuelta y la ve. Era su amor, su novia. Naya, rodeada de fans. Ahí parada, mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Dios, sentía que iba a morir de amor. Estaba tan hermosa, como siempre.

Naya les agradece a los fans y comienza a acercarse a Dianna. Pero estos, al darse cuenta que la otra persona era Dianna, la siguen. Osea eran las estrellas de Glee, y el nuevo gran fandom. Era una oportunidad unica.

Dianna comiezan a caminar hacia Naya, con una cara de namorada que no podia disimular. Y Naya hacia Dianna, mirándola muerta de amor. Mientras se acercaban sus corazones latir más rápido. Sabían que no iban a poder saludarse como querían. Pero con solo sentirse.

**Finalmente están de frente**

Dianna la miraba sin poder creer que la tuviera delante suyo. Estaba apunto de llorar, pero de lo feliz que estaba. Naya también estaba emocionada. La había extrañando tanto, y solo habian sido tres dias. Si que estaban super enamoradas.

**D:** Eres genial! (emocionada sonreído).

**N:** Tu eres genial y hermosa! (la abraza)

Dianna cae rendida ante su abrazo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Necesitaba sentír su piel, su olor. Moria por besarla, pero ya tendrían tiempo. Naya tenia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dianna. Como tomandola para que nunca se le escapara. Como necesitaba sentir su piel. El latido de su corazón. Todavia no sabian como habían podido aguantar el impulso de besarse.

Aprovechando que estaba abrazadas se hablan al oido.

**N:** Te amo Di!. Moria de ganas de estar contigo. (besandole disimuladamente el cuello).

**D:** (se le eriza la piel) No sabes como me gustaria besarte!. Te amo!.(le dice al oido).

Se separan y se miran. Todos las miraban emocionados, como pensando "que buenas amigas".

**D:** Vamos Nay. Debes estar cansada.(toma la maleta).

Naya la mira con una sonrisa. Salen a la puerta y toman un remis.

**Llegan al hotel donde se hospeda Dianna**.

Naya saluda amablemente a todos y piden una habitación doble. Nadie sospechaba nada ya que ante los demás eran grandes amigas. Les dan la llave. Dianna pide que por favor le lleven su equipaje a la nueva habitación.

**Finalmente entran a la habitación compartida. **

Naya tira su equipaje al suelo. Dianna cierra con traba. Se de vuelta, apoyándose en la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Naya se acerca a ella. Le toma suavemente el cuello y la besa. El beso era tierno y apasionado a la vez. Demostrándose todo lo que se habían extrañado.

Dianna la toma de la cintura para sentirla mas cerca. Si que había extrañado sus besos. Su todo. Naya sentía que moría al besar sus labios. Se separan un poco, para mirarse a los ojos. Dianna apoya su frente en la de Naya.

**D:** No sabes como te extrañe. Cuando me dijiste que no podías venir…(dandole un pequeño beso)

**N:** Shuuu, estoy aquí. No podía desaprovechar conocer Paris con el amor de mi vida. (guiñandole un ojo).

**D:** Wow…siento que eres demasiado para mi. A veces no se si…(baja su mirada).

**N:** Amor…no digas eso. (levantando su mirada) Tú eres todo para mí. Me doy cuenta que sin ti estaba perdida. Y que nunca estuve realmente enamorada.

**D:** Que puedo decir ante eso.(mirandola enamorada) Eres el amor de mi vida. Cuando me besas siento que vuelo. Cuando estamos juntas siento que estoy en otro universo. Te amo Naya. Como nunca ame a nadie…Aunque estoy algo enojada….(haciendose la ofendida).

**N:** Y eso porque? (mirandola con una sonrisa).

**D:** Como es eso de que Ryan me envio un guion? (riendo)

**N:** Oh…fue idea de Lea. Ella llamo y dejo el recado. (rie)

**D:** Que grandes amigas que tenemos.(dice super feliz).

**N:** Así es hermosa.(le besa la nariz) Lo que no entiendo es como se enteraron que vendría. Por que viaje justamente cuando casi nadie viaja. (extrañada).

**D:** Si es extraño. Cuando llegue aquí no había casi nadie. Pero cuando llego tu vuelo comenzo a aparecer gente de la nada. Como si alguien hubiera avisado.(pensativa).

**N:** Lo único que se me ocurre es que me haya visto algun paparazzi. Siempre se enteran de todo. Pero ya no hablemos de eso. (le de un pequeño beso).

**D:** Ok…tienes hambre?. Hay un restaurante muy bello a dos cuadras. Te invito. Y después…(a centímetros de sus labios) me darás el postre.

**N:** Emm…lo que tu digas. (hipnotizada con sus labios).

Ambas salen muy felices.

**Estados Unidos**

Mark estaba furioso. Haber avisado a los medios que iría Naya a ver a Dianna, no había servido de mucho. Pensó que talvez alguna de ellas se asustaría o algo. Llama al paparazzi.

**M:** Escúchame bien. Quiero que las sigas y que consigas una foto más comprometedora. Ningún abrazo, ni nada que sea solo amistoso. Algo más serio. Por algo te pago. Cuando lo consigas me lo enviaras y yo me encargare de que Ryan (poniéndose serio) se entere y todos elenco.(sonriendo cínicamente).


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 9…. – **Nuestras enamoradas no pueden contener el amor que se sienten. Sus cuerpos se llaman…que pasara? ❤ "Esta parte creo que les va a gustar muchoooo :P

- Comienza el recorrido del amor.

- Naya y Dianna toman una decisión…..

**PROXIMO CAP… - **Nuestras enamoradas se sorprenden por el gran apoyo de una persona muy importante.

- Como reaccionaran Naya y Dianna cuando se enteren quien las mando a perseguir?

- Naya y Dianna al parecer están listas….❤

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE **_**ESAMOR**_

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 9**

La cena había sido deliciosa. Dianna tenía razón, ese restaurante era muy bello. Su arquitectura era hermosa. De fondo se oía música suave, todo un ambiente romántico. Mientras Dianna pedía la cuenta, Naya la miraba con una sonrisa de enamorada.

Dianna le da la tarjeta al mozo, quien se retira con ella, y la mira a Naya devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**D:** Te gusto hermosa? (medio en voz baja)

**N:** Me encanto, igual que tu…(de forma tierna)

Dianna se moría de ganas de besarla. Quería que el mozo volviera rápido para poder irse y comerla a besos. El mozo vuelve con su tarjeta. Dianna y Naya agradecen por la cena y se retiran, con miradas cómplices.

Comienzan a caminar lentamente hacia el hotel tomadas del brazo. Mientras lo hacían había alguien que les tomaba fotos ocultándose donde podía. Era el paparazzi que había contratado Mark. Que hasta ahora no había conseguido nada que pudiera ir más allá de una linda amistad.

**Vuelven al hotel**

Piden la llave y toman el ascensor. Al cerrarse la puerta Dianna acorrala a Naya contra la pared y la besa de forma tierna y apasionada, tomándole el cuello. Naya la toma de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y le muerde el labio, provocando un gemido en Dianna. Se separan un poco para mirarse y recuperar algo de aire.

**D:** Dios! Moria por sentir tus labios. Por sentir tu piel. (acariciándole la mejilla).

**N:** Yo también amor, me volví una adicta a ti. (hipnotizada con sus ojos)

Ambas necesitaban sentirse cerca. Mirarse, besarse, tocarse. Nunca habían extrañado tanto la piel, el aroma de la otra persona. Seguían en el ascensor, mirándose con amor y con lujuria. Dianna permanecía acorralándola contra la pared del ascensor y Naya tomándola de la cintura. En cualquier momento se iba a abrir la puerta.

**N:** Amor, me encanta estar así contigo, pero el cualquier momento se abrirá la puerta... (colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja).

**D:** Tienes razón…(pone cara picara y aprieta el botón de stop)

Naya la mira entendiendo su intención. Le toma la nuca suavemente. Dianna intenta besarla y Naya se aleja unos centímetros sonriendo, jugando. Dianna hace un berrinche. Naya se enternece y cuando Dianna estaba apunto de quejarse la calla con un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Dianna se sentia en la nubes. Los labios de Naya eran unicos. Nunca la habían besado con tanto amor, con tanta pasion. Se separa un instante para mirarla.

**D:** Te amo Naya! ( brillandole los ojos de amor)

**N:** Yo te amo a ti Dianna! (mirándola llena de amor).

Dianna corta la distancia y la besa. Coloca sus manos en los glúteos de Naya haciendo que gima. Naya comienza a morderle el cuello y también le toma los glúteos. Sabían que no había vuelta atrás. Una vez que comenzaban no podían detenerse y estaban en el ascensor. Lo cual les causaba más excitación.

Ahora Naya, en un movimiento rápido, coloca a Dianna contra la pared del ascensor. Mientras le muerde y lame el cuello comienza a hacer movimientos provocando el roce de sus partes íntimas. Dianna se sentía en el cielo, en otro mundo ante cada beso y roce. Realmente Naya podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

**D:** Amor…me estas matando!(con cara de placer)

Naya se excitaba al ver el placer en la cara de su novia. Dianna aprieta sus uñas en la espalda de Naya, provocándole un gemido. Le desabrocha la camisa y comienza a masajear sus pechos. Ahora Naya se sentía débil ante Dianna. Dianna observaba el como Naya gozaba. De cualquier forma era hermosa, pensaba.

**N:** Oh...Diiiii, me vuelves loca! (sitiendo como Di le hacia sentir tanto placer).

Naya ,manteniendo su mirada fija de forma seductora en la de Dianna, le desabrocha el jean y le baja el cierre. Comienza a introducir su mano lentamente dentro de su novia, susurrándole al oído

**N:** Esta bien asi amor? (algo agitada con lujuria)

**D:** A…mor…est…a (gimiendo). Mas rapido!.(grita de placer).

A Naya se le dibuja una sonrisa y comienza a darle mas énfasis al roce entre ambas entrando y saliendo de la parte intima de su amor mas rapido. Dianna sentía que no faltaba mucho por lo que decide bajar su mano e introducirla hacia la intimidad de Naya. Quien gime al sentirla. Ya estaba bastante excitada con el roce entre ambas.

Estaban totalmentente transpiradas, casi desnudas, despeinadas. Y todo en el ascensor. No les importaba nada. Eran ellas dos y el amor se entregaba. Y estaban llegando al limite. Ambas podian sentir como se acercaba la humedad de la otra.

**D:** Dios amor! Te necesito yaaaaaaaa. (casi sin aliento) Y creo que tu también...(sintiendo la excitación de Nay).

**N:** Claro que si amor! No….agu…an…to…mas! (gimiendo)

Se miran y se sonríen. Dianna la besa y le muerde el labio, Naya gime. Aumentan los movimientos entrando y saliendo de la otra, dándole mas fuerza a la embestida de sus caderas. Ambas sabian que al hacer un movimiento mas llegarían al orgasmo. Se miran a los ojos, como avisándose que llegarían. Hace un ultimo movimiento dentro de la otra provocando que ambas lleguen al climax gritando sus respectivos nombres.

Naya apoya su frente en la de Dianna, quien seguía con su espalda sobre la pared. Dianna la abraza acercándola mas. Podían sentir sus corazones agitados, volviendo de a poco a su ritmo habitual. Sin dudas las dos eran fogosas.Y sobretodo se amaban. Como nunca habian amado a nadie mas.

Naya la mira y le da un pequeño beso.

**N:** Dios Di, te amo tanto. Estamos locas! (riendo recordando donde estaban). Eres tan…(mirandola de arriba abajo con lujuria). Cuando estoy cerca de ti es como si mi cuerpo reaccionara solo. No puedo controlarme. (con cara de enamorada).

**D:** Sabes que acabas de cumplir una de mis fantasías?. (acariciándole la mejilla) Siempre quise hacerlo en un ascensor. Y créeme que esto supero ampliamente mis lo que imagine. Eres un fuego amor! .Lo que me haces sentir …no se como describirlo. Te amo tanto Nay! (emocionándose)

**N:** Tú eres mi fantasía. Eres mi todo...(sonriendo emocionada) Y si ,estamos locas, pero de amor!. (rie y la besa). Tu también estabas incontrolable, mira las marcas que me dejaste. (mostrándole el cuello).

Comienzan a besarse y de repente escuchan unos gritos. Era la recepcionista.

**R:** Hola!,no se quien este alli, pero enseguida lo sacaremos. Por favor tenga calma!

Naya y Dianna se miran con una sonrisa picara.

**D:** Ok…ahora como salimos de esto?. Crees que si nos ven asi se daran cuenta?. (señalandose).

Naya ríe. Ambas estaban casi desnudas. Con el pelo revuelto. Como cuando uno tiene una noche "muy pasional". Que es lo que habían tenido.

**N:** Tú quédate tranquila amor. Porque nosotras trabamos el ascensor. Hasta que se den cuenta… (pone cara pensativa).

**D:** Conozco esa mirada. Que se te ocurrió amor? (curiosa).

**N:** Como me conoces hermosa. (sonríe) Empecémonos a cambiarnos y te cuento.

**Quince minutos después.**

**D:** Ya estoy lista. (sonriendo) Puedes destrabar el ascensor.

**N:** Ok…(estaba por apretarlo) espera un segundo. Olvide decirte algo…

**D:** Que amor? (mirándola curiosa)

**N:** El postre estuvo exquisito. (guiñándole un ojo)

Dianna la mira con una gran sonrisa. Naya aprieta el botón. El ascensor comienza a bajar. Llega a la PB. Se abre la puerta. La recepcionista entra rapidamente con el hombre de seguridad del hotel.

**R:** Señoritas Agron y Rivera! Esta bien la señorita Agron? (asustada)

Dianna se encontraba recostada en el piso, como si se hubiera desmayado. Y Naya la tenia apoyada sobre sus piernas. Estaban poniendo en práctica sus actitudes actorales. Que por cierto eran geniales.

**N:** Gracias a dios que pudieron arreglarlo. Di se había desmayado, pero esta mejor. Me puede ayudar a levantarla. (dice al seguridad).

**SG:** Claro (acercándose).

Dianna, haciendo que estaba más conciente solo un poco mareada, se abraza a Naya y al seguridad. La recepcionista los acompañaba. La sientan en el living del hotel. Por suerte para la reputación del hotel, como era de madrugada, nadie había visto toda esta situación.

**R:** Les pido mil disculpas, no sabemos que paso. (histérica).

**D:** (haciendo que estaba mareada) Tranquila, ya me siento mejor. Solo necesito descansar. Nay podemos irnos?. (mira a Nay).

**N:** Si, gracias por sacarnos. (ayuda a Di a pararse) Mañana estará perfecta. (sonriendo)

**SG:** Señoritas, las acompaño hacia la puerta de su habitación. (llama al ascensor).

Toman el ascensor. Dianna abrazada a Naya, mirándose de forma cómplice. El seguridad, como estaba delante de ellas, no las veía. Salen del ascensor y las acompaña hasta la puerta. Se despide de ellas.

**Entran a la habitación.**

Mientras Naya cerraba lentamente la puerta Dianna intentaba contener su risa. Finalmente la cierra. Dianna se deja caer en la cama. Naya se tira encima de ella.

**D:** Al fin! No aguantaba más. (abrazando a Nay) Se lo creyeron. (mirandola colocandole el pelo detrás de la oreja).

**N:** (apoyada en sus codos para no aplastarla) Claro amor, por algo somos actrices. (le saca la lengua).

Dianna sonrie y la abraza atrayendola a su cuerpo. Naya la toma de la cintura y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Dianna.

**D:** Que gran noche amor!. (mirandola con amor)

**N:** Ni hablar.(moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla). Por la mañana salimos de tour? (alegre)

**D:** Obvio hermosa.(apoya su cabeza en la de Nay).

**Domingo 11 a.m.**

Dianna y Naya habian desayunado temprano. Se encontraban recorriendo las hermosas calles de París. Estaban maravilladas observando la "Torre Eiffel". Caminaban tomadas del brazo. Dianna se acerca para tomar un folleto sobre la torre.

Naya se la queda observando. Siempre había querido estar en Paris. Pero nunca había soñado sentirse así. Estaba en uno de sus lugares soñados y con la persona que le quitaba el sueño. Y ahora su hermosa novia.

Dianna se acerca a ella y sonríe al ver como la observaba. Solo con una sonrisa de Naya se sentía en el cielo. Estaban en Paris, la ciudad del amor. Y con el amor de su vida. Lo que sentía por Naya nunca lo había sentido. Ahora realmente podía decir que sabia lo que era amar.

Luego de recorrer la "Torre Eiffel" se dirigen a "Catedral de Notre Dame", una de las catedrales más antiguas de toda Francia. Naya la miraba sin poder creer estar frente a ella. Dianna moría de amor por la forma en que Naya observaba la Catedral.

Mientras la recorrían, las personas que también lo hacían, las comenzaban a reconocer. Era lógico. Ya hasta sentían que era raro caminar con tanta tranquilidad. Pero eran todos muy respetuosos. Naya y Dianna, amablemente, firmaban autógrafos y se sacaban fotos. Entre todo ese montón de gente estaba el paparazzi contratado por Mark. Intentando conseguir lo que Mark le pedía, una prueba mas clara.

Luego de socializar un poco deciden ir a comer algo por el barrio "Montparnasse". Este barrio parisino era conocido por sus cafeterías y bares. La comida estaba deliciosa. El día estaba hermoso. Naya la mira a Dianna, dios como la amaba. Solo falta música romántica de fondo, pensaba. Y como si se le hubiera cumplido un deseo, comienzan a sonar unos hermosos violines.

**N:** Esto es tan romántico! (mirándola enamorada)

**D:** (mira a sus costados verificando que nadie la vea) Te amo!

Ambas se sonríen con amor. Comenzaban a sentir que no tenían porque reprimir sus deseos de besarse, de abrazarse o lo que sea. Si, sabían que comenzarían las preguntas. Pero amar a alguien y que sea recíproco es lo más hermoso.

Pagan la cuenta y comienzan a caminar por los pasajes de Paris. Dianna quita su brazo del agarre del de Naya y le toma la mano llevándola hacia una pasaje donde no había nadie. La pone contra la pared. Naya la miraba muerta de amor.

**D:** No aguanto mas Nay.(también mirándola muerta de amor). Te amo y no quiero reprimirlo. Soy consiente de que nos perseguirán. Pero no me importa, porque lo que siento por ti nada ni nadie lo puede romper.

**N:** Eres tan hermosa. (acariciándole la mejilla) Di, si tu estas lista, yo lo estoy. No me importa para nada lo que piensen los demás. Las personas que queremos, si nos quieren lo aceptaran. Sientes esto? (le toma la mano apoyándola en su corazón).

Dianna estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos. Sentía el latido del corazón de Naya. Y también el suyo como aumentaba.

**N:** Así es como late mi corazón por ti. Eres el amor de mi vida.(sonriendo con amor).´

Dianna corta la distancia y la besa. Naya la atrae abrazándola por el cuello. El amor que sentían por la otra era tierno y fuerte a la vez. Pero sobretodo era real, verdadero, correcto. Así se sentían.

**D:** Te amo. Y no quiero que nos escondamos mas. (mirándola a los ojos) Quiero caminar contigo de la mano. Y si debemos hablar, o dar una conferencia y me preguntan si somos novias, quiero decir que si y que soy muy feliz.

**N:** (se le dibuja una sonrisa) También te amo. Y cuando lleguemos a L.A., tu y yo iremos por todos lados de la mano. Porque Dianna Agron eres mi novia y yo la tuya.

Se besan nuevamente. Comienzan a caminar de nuevo con un brillo especial en sus miradas. Pero no se habían dado cuenta que las habían seguido y tomado fotos. Si, el paparazzi. Este ,satisfecho al haber conseguido lo que Mark le pedía, se retira antes de ser descubierto.

**Estados Unidos**

Mark se encontraba en su casa de Dallas con su familia. De repente le llega un mensaje.

**Paparazzi:** Mark conseguí lo que me pediste. Te lo envié por mail.

Mark se dirige a su habitación. Abre el correo en su computadora y ve las fotos. Golpea con bronca la mesa. Naya se veía tan feliz besando a Dianna. Comienza a pensar que hacer. Decide enviar un mail anónimo a Ryan, obligándolo a romper la pareja "Quinntana" sino todos los medios se enterarían. Lo envía y baja nuevamente con su familia con cara de satisfacción. Pero se había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

**Casa de Ryan**

Ryan no descansaba nunca. Aunque estaba bien de tiempo con los capítulos su mente seguía trabajando. Estaba en su computadora escribiendo, planificando mas cosas. De repente le llega un correo. No tenia asunto. Lo abre y ve las fotos. Naya y Dianna besándose con mucho amor.

**RM:** (a si mismo) Lo sabia. Sabía que estas dos terminarían juntas.

Ryan no estaba sorprendido. Desde que empezó "Quinntana" sintió sus miradas cómplices. Podría decirse que el supo antes que Naya y Dianna, que estarían juntas. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando empezó a leer el mail.

**X:** Si no terminas con "Quinntana" todo el mundo sabrá que son novias de verdad. Y no tendrán mas remedio que dejar la serie.

Quien seria tan mala persona de enviar esto. El mail obviamente era anónimo. Pero esa dirección de correo la conocía. Comienza a pensar de quien puede ser.

**RM:** No puede ser.(dándose cuenta de quien podía ser).

Comienza a buscar en su historial de mails. Si, era esa persona. Ya le parecía algo inexperta esa amenaza. Pero no salía de su sorpresa.

**RM:** No lo puedo creer. Porque haces esto Mark?. Tengo que hablar con las chicas antes de que vuelvan.

Les marca.

**París**

Naya y Dianna estaban en su habitación. Naya estaba tirada en la cama, cansada por todo lo que habían caminado. Dianna acababa de salir de la ducha. Suena el celular de Naya.

Naya lo toma y lo mira sorprendida. En la pantalla aparecía Ryan. Dianna nota su cara y se acerca mientras seca su pelo.

**D:** Que pasa amor? (curiosa)

**N:** Es Ryan. (mirandola) Hola Ryan?


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 10…. –** Ryan super "Riveragron". Naya y Dianna enfurecidas con Mark

**- **Nuestras enamoradas ya no se ocultan?

**- **Alguien que ambas quieren mucho, sobretodo Naya, llega a la ciudad. Y les brinda su total apoyo.

**PROXIMO CAP… - **Primer enfrentamiento como novias ante la prensa, aunque ellos no lo sepan realmente. Se enteraran? Habra alguna pregunta reveladora?

- Estreno de la serie. El fandom Quinntana como loco! ❤

- Naya y Dianna devuelta al trabajo. Listas para blanquear su amor antes sus seres queridos. Y con muchas ganas de decirle algunas cosas a Mark.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE ****_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 10**

Naya y Dianna se miraban sorprendidas. Les parecía raro que las llamara, aunque en realidad solo llamaba a Naya. Ryan no sabia que estaban juntas en París. Al menos eso creían ellas.

**RM:** Naya disculpa que llame a estas horas. Se que en Paris es bastante tarde. (amablemente).

**N:** No te preocupes Ryan no hay...(cayendo en que le había dicho "París")

Naya abre grande sus ojos. Dianna se asusta y se acerca mas a ella.

**D:** Que pasa Nay? (intrigada)

**N:**Sabe que estoy aquí, en París...(tapando el teléfono para que Ryan no escuche).

Ryan sonríe al escuchar de fondo la voz de Dianna y como Naya se lo decía.

**RM:** También se que estas con Dianna. (alegre) Naya puedes poner el alta voz. Necesito hablar con ambas?.

Naya se tensa. Dianna no entendia nada.

**D:** Amor, no me asustes. (viendo su cara)

**N:** Sabe que estoy contigo. Me dijo que ponga el altavoz. Que necesita hablar con ambas. (nerviosa)

Ahora Dianna comienza a tensarse. Como se habría enterado. De repente recuerda que cuando estaban en el aeropuerto había aparecido mucha gente de la nada. Tal vez algún paparazzi se encargo de difundirlo. Naya pone el altavoz.

**N:** Listo Ryan. Aquí estamos ambas, aunque no entiendo como te enteraste...(con cara de confusión)

**D:** Nay, tal vez cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto nos vio algún paparazzi. (pensativa). Perdón, hola Ryan. Te escuchamos.

**RM:** Ojala fuera eso chicas. (pensando como decirles)

Naya y Dianna se miran. Si no entendian el llamado, con ese comentario mucho menos.

**RM:** No solo me entere que ambas están en París.(pensando como decirle) También me entere de otra cosa. Que me parece muy lindo, y creo que soy un visionario...(riendo). Aunque la forma en la que me entere, me saco mucho de onda.(enojado)

**N:** Disculpa Ryan, pero no entendemos nada.(mirando a Di)

**D:** Paso algo...? (mirando también a Nay)

**RM:** Bueno chicas, no solo se que están en París. También se que...están juntas. No dejen que me explique bien. Que están...saliendo, de novias. (queriendo ser suave para no asustarlas)

Dianna y Naya se quedan mudas, mirándose. Como era posible que se hubiera enterado Ryan?. Se habría enterado alguien mas?. Era evidente que el publico no lo sabia por que ya les habría llegado el rumor o les habrían dicho algo en la calle.

Pero porque Ryan lo sabia?. No sabian como reaccionar ante eso. Es decir si Ryan lo había tomado bien o no. Aun que eso no cambiaba la relación entre ellas, pero apreciaban a Ryan. Todo esto pasaba por sus mentes.

Ryan ante el silencio decide hablar.

**RM:** Chicas, no se asusten. Solo lo se yo. Y debo admitir que me puso muy contento. Mi sexto sentido nunca falla.(contento)

**D:** Wow Ryan, estamos sorprendida. Nosotras, (mirando a Nay con amor) si estamos juntas. Yo estoy enamorada de Nay, super enamorada.(sonriendole) Necesitábamos nuestro tiempo a solas. Que nadie nos moleste. No queríamos que el acoso de los paparazzi destruyera esto.

**N:** Y justamente habíamos hablado que cuando volviéramos se lo diríamos a quienes queremos y nos quieren.(toma la mano de Di) Y si nos preguntaban en alguna entrevista, no lo negaríamos. Porque lo que sentimos, nada ni nadie lo puede romper. (sonriendole a Di).

**RM:** (enternecido) Hay chicas! Me pone muy feliz lo que dicen. No tienen porque esconder sus sentimientos. Que importa lo que piensen los demás. Desde ya saben que tiene mi apoyo, siempre lo tendrán. Yo las quiero mucho. Son super talentosas y sobretodo muy buenas personas. El amor es amor. Aparte hacen una hermosa pareja! (sonriendo)

Ambas se sonrojan. Estaban felices de que Ryan las apoyara. Aunque sentían que seria así. Pero lo que todavía no les cerraba era como se había enterado.

**N:** Ryan, nos pone muy felices que nos apoyes.(contenta, besando la mejilla de Di)

**D:** Si, y tambien te queremos.(gritando)

Ryan rie. Naya y Dianna sonríen al escuchar la risa de Ryan.

**N:** Ahora, hay algo que no entendemos. Como te enteraste?. (intrigada)

**D:** Si, porque si hubiera salido en los medios. Ya nos estarian acosando.(pensativa).

**RM:** Bueno, esa es la parte fea. Estaba trabajando en los guiones en mi computadora. Saben que me cuesta relajarme. Y de repente me llega un mail, sin asunto. (buscando las palabras) Al abrirlo tenia una foto de ustedes besándose en ...como un pasaje en la calle.

Naya y Dianna se miraban sin entender. Seguramente las siguió algún paparazzi. Pero porque enviarle la foto a Ryan. Pensaban.

**RM:** Y debajo de la foto, había un mensaje. El cual decía que si no rompía la relación "Quinntana" todo el mundo se enteraría de que no era ficción. Que estaban realmente saliendo.

**D:** Pero... porque un paparazzi haría algo así. (con cara de "que onda?")

**RM:** No chicas, es que no fue un paparazzi. Cuando estaba por cerrar el mail, al ver el correo que lo enviaba me di cuenta que lo conocía. Por lo que busque en mi historial y...lo envió Mark.(dice seriamente)

**N y ****D:** Que? (incrédulas)

**RM:** Yo reaccione igual. (decepcionado) No lo podía creer. Por eso necesitaba que lo supieran cuanto antes. Por que es evidente que estaba decidido a difundirlo y no quería que las tomara por sorpresa. De mas esta decir que lo voy a despedir.

**N:** Pero, seguro que era el.(no quería creerlo) Es nuestro amigo, o lo era.(triste)

**RM:** Mira el mail es...

**N:** Si, es el. No lo puedo creer. Como pudo hacer algo así( ahora con tristeza y bronca).

**D:**(abrazándola) Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Se supone que somos como una familia.

Dianna tenia mucha bronca, pero sabia que Naya estaba triste, decepcionada. Por lo que solo le importaba que ella estuviera bien. Lo que habian tenido ellos no habia llegado a ser un noviazgo. Pero habia quedado una linda amistad, o eso habia creido Naya.

**N:** Esto no va a quedar así. Cuando volvamos me va escuchar, quiero que me mire a la cara a ver si se atreve.(enojada).

**D:** Nay, estas segura, no vale la pena. Es un idiota.(colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja) Mira no te voy a negar que muero de ganas de romperle la cara...

**N:** Si estoy segura (tomándole las manos) porque el intento hacernos mal. Separarnos. No se va a ir así como si nada. Te amo y ni el ni nadie nos hara daño.

**D:** (sonríe) Yo también te amo!

Se besan olvidando que Ryan seguía a teléfono.

**RM:** Creo que debo irme,jeje. (para dejarlas tranquilas). Necesitan que haga algo. No se supongo que el estará esperando alguna respuesta. Cuando retomemos las grabaciones lo desvinculare.

**D:** Gracias Ryan. No te preocupes, si las fotos salen no tenemos porque seguir escondiéndonos. (mirando a Nay con amor).

**N:** Exacto (también viéndola enamorada). Ya nos escuchara. Gracias Ryan!

Se despiden de Ryan. Naya se sienta en la punta de la cama. Estaba incrédula. Como pudo Mark hacer algo así?. Tenia una mezcla de tristeza, bronca y decepción. Pero la iba a escuchar. No iba a guardarle toda la bronca que sentía cuando lo viera.

Dianna la mira con amor. También se sentía decepcionada. No era tan amiga de Mark como Naya. Pero todos, el cast, productores, maquilladores. Todos eran como una familia. Se cuidaban entre ellos. Por eso sentían tanta decepción.

Se sienta a su lado y la abraza. Naya apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Dianna.

**N:** Te dije que te amo muchísimo?(mirándola de forma tierna). Nadie podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti. Por que ya estas instalada aquí. (tomando la mano de Di colocandola en su corazón).

Dianna la miraba con brillo en sus ojos. Emocionada, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan amada, correspondida. Estaba mas que segura que era la primera vez que estaba realmente enamorada.

**D:** Eres tan hermosa (corriéndole el pelo)Te amo tanto!. Tu amor me inspira, tu ternura me conmueve y tus besos me enloquecen. (mirándola muerta de amor). Estas instalada en mi eres parte de mi ser.

Naya queda hipnotizada con sus hermosos ojos, y emocionada con sus palabras. El amor que sentía por Dianna era indescriptible. Si tenia que luchar contra cualquier persona por estar con ella lo haría. No iba a permitir que se entrometieran.

Naya corta la distancia y la besa. Dianna, la toma de la mejilla de forma tierna y profundiza el beso. Era un beso lleno de amor. Donde se trasmitían confianza, seguridad.

Se separan mirándose con una gran sonrisa. Ahora Dianna apoya su cabeza entre el hombreo y cuello de Naya y la abraza por la cintura. Naya apoya su cabeza en la de Dianna y la abraza por los hombros pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Se le escapa una risa a Naya ante un pensamiento. Dianna levanta apenas su cabeza para mirarla.

**D:** Y esa risa picara? (intrigada)

**N:** Es que me acorde lo que dijo Ryan. Que es un visionario. (la mira sonriendo) Y realmente lo es!. (le guiña un ojo)

**D:** (se le dibuja una sonrisa) Tienes razón. Fue como una especie de cupido.

Dianna se separa un instante de Naya como cayendo en cuenta de algo. Naya la mira con cara de "que paso".

**D:** Por eso no corto las escenas que nos besábamos.(mirando a Nay).

Naya la mira levantando una ceja. Al estilo Santana, unas de las cosas que tenían en común. Pero sonriendo.

**D:** Que? (mirándola haciéndose la ofendida)

**N:** Ven aca!(atrayéndola nuevamente para abrazarla) Cállate y bésame.

Dianna estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Naya. Sonríe y con su mano en el cuello de Naya la atrae para besarla.

**1 de la madrugada**

Naya y Dianna estaban acostadas abrazada apunto de dormir, con el velador encendido. Dianna tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Naya, estaba pensativa. Mientras Naya le acariciaba el cabello, dándose cuenta de que su novia estaba pensativa.

**N:** En que piensas amor? (acariciándole el cabello)

**D:** (acomodándose para mirarla) Estaba pensando que el Martes comienza la serie.(sonríe)

**N:** Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Es que aquí…contigo, no existe nada mas. (dice con amor).

**D:** Eres una tierna. (dándole un pequeño beso). Nay, cuando comiencen a preguntar, porque sabes que lo harán, yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo. (mirándola fijamente a sus ojos).

**N:** Di, si estas lista yo lo estoy también. No hay nada que me gustaría más que gritarle al mundo que amo a Dianna Agron. (dedicándole una gran sonrisa).

Dianna sonríe y se acerca para besarla. Se acomodan nuevamente en la cama y se duermen.

Ya no necesitaban tiempo, ni sentirse más seguras. El llamado de Ryan fue como una prueba de que no es necesario que se escondan. La vida es corta y el amor es lo que hace que sea única, hermosa.

Habían decidido dejar que las cosas pasen sin hacerse problema, disfrutando de su amor. Y que al llegar a L.A. lo primero que harían seria hablar con las personas que quieren. Sus familias y verdaderos amigos.

**Paris Lunes 9 a.m**

Naya y Dianna se encontraban desayunando en el comedor del Hotel. Querían aprovechar el hermoso día de sol para seguir recorriendo la bella ciudad de Paris.

De espaldas a Naya , y por ende de frente a Dianna, había un LCD. Estaba puesto el canal de noticias de la ciudad. Comienzan a pasar la sección de espectáculos y anuncia que ya se encontraban casi agotadas las entradas de esta noche para el show de Beyonce en el "Paris Bercy Stadium".

Dianna mientras bebía su café se queda mirando la pantalla. Y de repente recuerda que Naya le había comentado que Heather estaría en la gira de Beyonce. Se le dibuja una sonrisa al ocurrírsele una idea. Naya estaba entretenida untándole queso a sus tostadas. Dianna la mira y decide comentarle su idea.

**D:** Nay, Heather esta de gira con Beyonce, no? (haciéndose la que no sabia)

**N:** Em, si…(extrañada con la pregunta)

Dianna le sonrie y le hace un gesto como para que mira la pantalla. Naya se da vuelta y ve la noticia. Se da vuelta nuevamente y mira a Dianna con una sonrisa. Su mejor amiga iba a presentarse en la misma ciudad que estaba con su novia. Eso si era el destino.

**D:** Por que no la llamas?(sonriéndole)

**N:** Estas segura? (no quería que se sintiera rara)

**D:** Claro, es nuestra amiga. Y cuantas veces viaja uno a Paris, con la persona que ama y sin saber se encuentra con su mejor amiga.(guiñándole un ojo)

**N:** Eres perfecta. (feliz).

Naya se para y le besa la mejilla sin importarle que la vean. Dianna se sonroja. Amaba eso gestos tiernos de su novia. Naya se sienta nuevamente y le marca a Heather.

**N:** Hola Hemo!(contenta)

**H:** Nay, amigaaa! Como estas? (feliz de escucharla)

**N:** Muy bien, me entere que te presentas en París! (guiñandole un ojo a Di).

Dianna le sonríe. Estaba atenta a la conversación.

**H:** Hay si amiga!, es hermoso aquí, llegue ayer por la noche. Me encantaría que estuvieras. Se que siempre quisiste venir….Hey tu enamorada esta grabando aquí,no?.

**N:** Si eso es cierto. Siempre quise venir. Si me enamorada esta aquí.(con sonrisa picara, a ver si Hemo se daba cuenta).

Dianna trataba de no reir para que Heather no la escuchara.

**H:** Oh, eso imag…(cayendo en lo que Nay le decia). Nay…(se forma una sonrisa) estas aquí con Di?

Naya la mira a Dianna haciendole un gesto de que se había dado cuenta. Dianna se acerca con su silla y se pone al lado de Naya para hablar.

**D:** Hola Hemo! (mira a Nay con complicidad)

**H:** Oh, por dios!, esto es genial. Hola Di! (muy feliz)

**N:** Estamos aquí en París. Di termino hace unos días de grabar y Ryan nos dios unos días. Así que vine a visitar a mi novia, que la extrañaba. Y ahora me entero que mi mejor amiga se presenta causalmente en la ciudad. (mirando a Di sonriendo)

**H:** Wow, eso si es el destino, jeje. Obvio que tienen que venir al show. Ahora mismo aviso que las hagan pasar. Ya quiero verlas!.

**N:** Claro amiga, (mirando con amor a Di) ahí estaremos.

Dianna le toma la mano. Ya no les importaba que las vieran. Naya sonríe al sentir su mano. La poca gente que había desayunando no les prestaba mucha atención. Eran más que nada gente mayor.

**H:** Genial! Vengan a eso de las 20 hs. El show empieza a las 21:30hs. Ya quiero verlas.(emocionada)

Cortan. Naya y Dianna seguían tomadas de la mano. Toman sus cosas y salen muy feliz a recorrer.

Se encontraban paseando, felices, y esta vez no tomadas del brazo, sino de la mano. Los jóvenes fans las miraban con una gran sonrisa, con la fantasía de que "Quinntana" fuera real. Les pedían fotos, autógrafos. No sospechaban nada, las amigas se toman las manos. Aunque a ellas ya no les importaba que pensaran. Naya y Dianna se miraban con cara de "cuando se entere", y se sonreían.

Se detienen en un parque. Compran unos helados y se sientan en unos bancos.

**D:** No quiero que volvamos!. Por que no nos quedamos a vivir aquí!(con cara de bebe)

**N:**(enternecida) No sabes como me gustaría. Pero tenemos compromisos. Tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano podamos. (acariciándole la mano).

Naya se para y le ofrece su mano a Dianna, quien la toma muy feliz. Regresan al hotel para prepararse para ver a su amiga y obvio quedarse a ver el show de Beyonce.

**19:20 p.m**

Naya y Dianna estaba en un taxi hacia el estadio. Estaban emocionadas por ver a Heather ya como novias. Pero también estaban nerviosas. Obviamente habría reporteros y paparazzis. Era la primera vez que se enfrentarían a la prensa como novias, aunque ellos no lo supieran todavía.

Dianna miraba por la ventana pensativa, mientras Naya le avisaba a Heather por mensaje que en 15 minutos llegaban. Dianna quita su mirada de la ventana para posarla en su amor. Se le forma una sonrisa por instinto. Naya termina de enviar el mensaje y cruza su mirada con Dianna y sin importarle el taxista besa sus labios. Dianna cierra sus ojos. Cada vez que sentía sus labios se sentía en el aire.

Se separan unos centímetros para mirarse.

**N:** Estas bien amor? (calcándole un mechón detrás de la oreja)

**D:** No puedo mentirte, estoy algo nerviosa. Pero estoy feliz, segura, tu me haces sentir a salvo. (dándole un pequeño beso).

**N:** (sonrie) Yo también estoy algo nerviosa. Pero si estas a mi lado (mirandola con amor) puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa.

**Finalmente llegan al estadio. **

Los de seguridad, obviamente las reconocen y las dejan entrar sin problema diciendoles donde estaba el camarin de Heather.

Tocan la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

**H:** Pase!(mientras se acomodaba la ropa).

**N y ****D:** Hola Hemoooooo! (de forma muy feliz)

Heather las mira y se acerca corriendo abrazarlas. Naya y Hemo eran mayores amigas. Pero también Dianna era su amiga y la extrañaba. Desde que se entero que estaban juntas se puso muy feliz por ambas.

**H:** Nay, Di, no saben lo feliz que estoy de verlas! (emocionada)

**D:** Hay Hemo, eres un amor! (con una sonrisa)

**N:** Te extrañe amiga!(alegre)

**H:** Yo a ti también Nay, me hacen falta nuestras travesuras. (riendo)

**N:** Ni hablar amiga. (sonriendo tomando la mano de Di)

Heather se da cuenta y sonrie. Era la primera vez que las veia juntas, como novias.

**H:** Vengan, sentemonos un rato y tomemos algo. Tengos algunos sándwiches y bebidas.

Se sientan y comienzan a conversar

**H:** Es muy loco que nos encontremos aquí.(bebiendo agua)

**N:** Si que lo es, pero por algo sera, no?(mirando de forma tierna a Di)

**D:** Totalmente. Hemo , gracias. Gracias por ser una buena amiga y apoyarnos.

**H:** Di, por favor. Para eso estan los amigos. Ademas esta (señalando a Nay) estaba que moria por ti. Creq que si no hacia nada yo misma la obligaba.

Dianna y Heather rien.

**N:** Hey!, gracias Hemo.(haciendose la ofendida de forma graciosa) No realmente Lea y tu fueron un gran apoyo.

**D:** Si es cierto, y Ryan también lo es. (sosteniendo a mano de Nay con amor).

**H:** (sorprendida) Ryan lo sabe?

**N:** Si, es una larga historia que te contare en otro momento. Pero lo que si puedo decirte es que decidimos no esconder mas lo que sentimos. (segura)

**D:** No tenemos por que escondernos. Nos amamos y que lo sepa el mundo. Al que le guste bien…

**N:** Y al que no también.

**H:** (formandosele una sonrisa) No saben lo contenta que me ponen. Y esta perfecto. El amor es lo mas hermoso que hay. Y cuando aparece a que disfrutarlo sin importar. Yo siempre las voy a apoyar.

**N y****D:** Gracias Hemo!(muy felices).

**H:** Seguramente haya muchos resportero y paparazzi circulando por afuera. Por que como es el primer show hay invitados famosos. Se que me acaban de decir que ya no se ocultaran, pero…

**D:** Hemo, gracias. Pero eso ya no nos importa.(mirando a Nay).

**N:** Claro que no (devolviendole la mirada a Di).

**H:** Hay! Se ven tan lindas juntas! (enternecida).

Naya y Dianna se miran y se sonrojan. En todo momento estuvieron de la mano. Era como si sus manos se tomaran por instinto, como un iman.

**H:** Me encantaría estar más tiempo con ustedes, pero tengo que ir a maquillaje. Las veo luego en el show. Están en el Vip.

Las tres se paran. Naya y Dianna acompañan a Heather a la puerta de maquillaje. En el fondo se podía ver la alfombra roja que llevaba al VIP. Ya habían algunos famosos dando notas. Y los paparazzi como locos tomando fotos.

**H:** Nay, Di, gracias por venir. Las quiero mucho. Y no importan los demás, solo lo que ustedes dos sienten. (dándoles todo su apoyo).

**D:** Gracias Hemo, mucha suerte.(contenta).

**N:** Te quiero amiga!(también muy contenta).

Las tres se abrazan. Heather entra a maquillaje. Naya y Dianna se quedan en el pasillo, mirando la alfombra roja. Cada vez habían más famosos y mas paparazzi. Los de seguridad les indican que pueden ir pasando. Ambas se miran.

**N:** Vamos amor? (sonriéndole con amor).

**D:** (tomándole la mano con seguridad) Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Tomadas de la mano comienzan a entrar.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP LARGO PARA USTEDES LLENO DE EMOCIONES:)**

**CAP 11…. – **Las chicas ante los reporteros en el concierto. Al parecer las cámaras captan algo.

- Naya y Dianna afianzan su amor. ❤

**- **Devuelta L.A. al parecer "son descubiertas", pero tienen el apoyo mas importante.

**PROXIMO CAP… - **Primer charla antes sus madres como novias. Quienes no parecen muy sorprendidas.

- Devuelta al estudio, como habrán tomado la noticia?. Algunos lo sabían, otros sospechaban.

- Naya y Dianna finalmente se enfrentan a Mark. Y parece que nadie esta contento con el. Mucho menos Ryan.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE **_**ESAMOR**_

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 11**

Naya y Dianna comienzan a entrar a la alfombra roja. Delante de ellas habían otros actores y músicos. Estaban Ashton Kutcher, las integrantes de Little Mix, Shay Mitchell y Ashley Benson de la exitosa serie Pretty little liars, entre otros.

Ambas seguían tomadas de la mano. Se estaban dejando llevar, mostrándose como lo sentían. Ya habían decidido que si les preguntaban no mentirían. Delante de ellas estaban entrevistan a Shay Mitchell y Ashely Benson. Obviamente Naya y Dianna las conocían.

**El reportero las ve acercarse**

**REP:** Pero miren quienes acaban de llegar? (mirando a la cámara).

Shay y Ashley se voltean y las ven. Naya y Dianna se acercan sin soltar sus manos. Las cuatro se saludan.

**REP:** Creo que no hace falta que se las presente (diciéndoles a Shay y Ashley)

**S:** Claro que no!. Con Naya somos según los fans parientes o algo así,jajaja. (abrazando amistosamente a Nay).

**N:** Si dicen que tenemos algún parentesco. (rie)

**A:** Seria genial que en algún capitulo, como hacen en otras series. Los personajes se presten. Se imaginan un capitulo de Pretty musical. (de forma graciosa)

**D:** Si! y uno de Glee donde alguien nos acose con mensajes...(mirando a Ashley)

Las cuatro ríen. Otro reportero llama a Shay y Ashley. Se despiden de Naya y Dianna dejándolas con el reportero.

**REP:** Bueno chicas, es inevitable decirles que se ven hermosas. Por favor posen!

La cámara las toma de arriba abajo. Dianna y Naya posan de forma divertida. Naya tenia un vestido corto colorado, con un escote en V, y su pelo suelto. Super sexy, como siempre. Y Dianna tenia un vestido corto, blanco con rayas negras horizontales que tenia con un tirante en cada hombro, y su pelo algo batido. Un estilo mas suave, muy Dianna.

Ambas vuelven a acercarse. Naya abraza a Dianna por la cintura. Dianna apoya su manos sobre la de Naya que la abrazaba.

**REP:** Cuentenme que las trae por aquí?.

**N:** Vinimos a ver a nuestra gran amiga Heather.(sonriendo)

**D:** Y obvio que el super show de Beyonce.

**REP:** Dianna, se que tu estabas grabando la película...(le acerca el micrófono).

**D:** Así es, el viernes termino la filmación. Estoy muy feliz por que es mi primer protagonico y ademas la película fue seleccionada para competir en el Festival de Venecia. (dice feliz)

Naya no le quitaba la mirada. Siempre se quedaba hipnotizada observandola. Estaba super enamorada.

**REP:** Naya cuéntame como va el CD?.(le acerca el micrófono)

Ahora Dianna posa su mirada en Naya. No podía creer tener una novia tan hermosa. No solo físicamente, como persona. Era super dulce. La amaba.

**N:** Genial. Estoy muy feliz por que son de mi autoria. Y algunas con colaboracion de productores y gente muy talentosa a la cual estoy super agradecida. (sonriendo)

**REP:** Y cuando tendremos algun adelanto?

**N: **Mmmm...(pensativa)

**D:** Oh...vamos! No morimos de ganas por escuchar el primer single. (mirando a Nay de forma tierna)

**N:** Bueno, creo que el mes que viene puede ser...(sonriendo de forma tierna a Di).

**REP:** Bueno chicas, muchas gracias por su tiempo. Que disfruten del Show!.(amablemente).

**N Y D:** Gracias!

Naya y Dianna siguen caminando y las llama otro reportero. Ya habían dado cuatro notas. Les preguntaban sobre sus proyectos personales, la serie. Por ahora nada muy intimo. Nadie sospechaba nada porque todos sabían que eran intimas amigas. Siempre se mostraban en publico yendo a comer, bailar, tomabas de la mano. Aunque si se pusieran a ver los pequeños detalles se darían cuenta.

Se encontraban casi en la puerta de entrada al VIP. Comienzan a anunciar que ya debían entra en el, por lo que en cinco minutos cerraban la alfombra roja. Una reportera les hace señas para que se acerquen.

**REP5:** Wow, lucen bellisimas!

**N Y D:** Muchas gracias!

**REP5:** Acá me dicen que debo hacer preguntas rápido porque ya deben entrar. (la estaban apurando los seguridad). Si no pregunto esto los fans me mataran. Quinntana sigue creciendo?(pregunto muy intrigada).

Naya y Dianna se miran. Por dentro pensaban, Quinntana y Riveragron siguen creciendo. Naya la mira de forma muy tierna a Dianna. Dianna siente como cosquillas en su estomago. Con solo una sonrisa de Naya se moría de amor.

**N:** Bueno...mañana se estrena la Temporada. Ahí tendrán alguna respuesta.(haciéndose la misteriosa)

**REP5:** Tengo que decirles que lo que están generando al fandom es impresionante. Al salir las foto donde recibes con un abrazo (hablándole a Di) a Naya en el aeropuerto, el twitter exploto y la fantasía de los fans aumento. Como se sienten con eso?.

Dianna y Naya se miran de forma cómplice. Ese tipo de miradas que dos personas enamoradas pueden entender. La reportera las miraba intrigada.

**D:** Creo que es genial contar algo real. (instintivamente aprieta un poco la mano de Nay). Que la gente pueda identificarse.

**N:** Estoy de acuerdo.(sosteniéndole mas fuerte su mano). Creo que esa es la clave del éxito de la serie. Que se cuentan cosas reales.

Ambas se miran sonriendo.

**REP:** Dianna, te soprendio Naya con su llegada a Paris?. En las fotos el abrazo se ve muy sentido.

**D:** Efectivamente me sorprendió. (mirándola de forma tierna). Y fue una muy grata sorpresa.

**N:** Que puedo decir...soy genial.(sacando la lengua).

Los de seguridad se acercan a las chicas y les dicen que deben ir entrando.

**D:** Bueno debemos irnos al parecer. Saludos a todos los fans.(tirando besos a la cámara).

**N:** Si, los queremos!. (también tirando besos)

La reportera comienza a desesperarse, quería hacerles una pregunta mas. Naya y Dianna comienzan a alejarse. El de seguridad les indica que esperen un momento que el acomodador les diría cuales eran sus asientos. Mientras esperaban la reportera les gritaba como loca.

**REP5:** Nayaaaa!, Diannaaaaa! Una pregunta más por favor. (a los gritos)

Naya y Dianna voltean y con gestos le dicen que no pueden que estaba por comenzar el show. Naya se voltea nuevamente. No podía quitar su mirada del estadio. Obvio había estado en otros, pero no en uno en Paris, en Europa.

Dianna, se voltea y observa a Naya. Podia ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sabia que la mayor pasión de Naya era cantar. Y podia verla dentro de poco en algun escenario asi. Naya lentamente dirige su mirada a Dianna, quien le sonríe y se acerca a su oido.

**D:** Yo se que tocaras en este escenario dentro de poco. Te amo Naya!. (dice con mucho amor).

La reportera, que se había cansado de insistir con los gritos, se estaba yendo con el camarógrafo. En un movimiento rápido ve a Dianna acercarse al oído de Naya. Rápidamente le dice al camarógrafo que las tome con la cámara.

**REP5:** De que estarán hablando? (dice al camarógrafo)

Dianna se separa de su oído y le hace una tierna sonrisa. Naya la mira súper enamorada. Estaban a centímetros de sus labios.

**N:** Eres las persona mas hermosa que puede existir. Te amo Di!. (mirandola fijamente).

Instintivamente ambas comienzan a acercarse de a poco. Sin importar la gente alrededor, las cámaras, nada. Solo ellas.

**REP5:** Por dios, dime que estas grabando esto, creo que van a besarse!(desesperada al camarógrafo)

Estaban a milímetros de besarse. Pero de repente llega el acomodador, que no se había dado cuanta que interrumpía, estaba mirando en su lista los asientos correspondientes a Dianna y Naya.

**AC:** Disculpen la tardanza. Por favor síganme. (caminando delante de ellas)

**REP5:** Maldicion! (furiosa con al acomodador) Bueno por lo menos tenemos esto para hacer crecer el rumor.(algo mas conforme).

Naya y Dianna caminan detrás de el.

**AC:** Estos son sus asientos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten.(dice amablemente)

**D:** Gracias.

Ambas se sientan, estaban rodeadas de otros famosos y gente con la plata para pagar el VIP. Naya le habla en Dianna en voz baja.

**N:** Podría haber tardado un poco mas, no?. Me moría por besarte.(le susurra)

Justo apagan las luces del estadio, y todos comienzan a gritar. Era como si el destino quisiera que el momento público fuera cuando volvieran a L.A. Ya que ellas solo se dejaban llevar tratando de no pensar en nada mas que en lo que sentían.

**D:** Deseo concedido. (dice de forma sensual)

Dianna corta la distancia y le da un gran beso. El cual Naya corresponde profundizándolo un poco. Al comenzar la música se separan un poco, mirándose a los ojos. Las luces comenzaban a encenderse de a poco.

**N:** Esto no va a quedar así, eh! (levantando su ceja de forma sexy)

**D:** Lo que tu digas amor. (mordiéndose el labio)

Sonríen y dirigen su mirada al escenario. Ven que aparece Beyonce y todos los bailarines, con Heather como una de las primeras bailarinas. Comienzan a gritarle. Sin dudas era una de las mejores bailarinas de su generación. La técnica que tenía era única. También cantaba bien, no tenia una voz muy potente, pero era agradábale. Aunque sin dudas su fuerte y lo que mas amaba era bailar.

A pesar de que el estadio estaba repleto Heather logra distinguir los gritos de Naya y Dianna. El VIP estaba más cerca del escenario. Heather las ve, sin poder evitar sonreír. Las saluda con sus manos. Naya y Dianna hacen lo mismo.

Ya había pasado una hora cuarenta del show. Naya y Dianna se la habían pasado bailando y divirtiéndose, mirándose con amor. Y también bromeando con Shay y Ashley que estaban sentadas a su lado. Se habían tomado algunas fotos para subir a sus respectivos Twitters.

**Finalmente el show termina**

Naya y Dianna y se dirigen a la post alfombra roja donde habían tragos para los famosos e invitados especiales. Todos esto por ser el primer show.

Luego de media hora se acerca Heather a las chicas con una gran sonrisa.

**HM:** Hey! (poniéndose en medio de ambas abrazándolas por sus hombros) Les gusto?

**D:** Nos encanto!, nos escuchaste gritarte? (con una gran sonrisa)

**HM:** Oh…si!. Todo el estadio las escucho.(dice de forma graciosa)

Las tres ríen.

**N:** Estuviste genial Hemo, como siempre. Y Beyonce una Diva, sin dudas. (sonriendo).

Se la pasaron bebiendo unos tragos y degustando algunos canapés, divirtiéndose. La amistad que se había generado por la serie era muy linda y real. Estuvieron hasta las 4 a.m. Ya sus cuerpos no daban más de lo que habían bailado en el show.

Naya y Dianna se despiden de Heather y se dirigen al Hotel para descansar un poco. Querían aprovechar a pleno el martes ya que por la noche debían tomar el avión de regreso a L.A.

**Martes 11 a.m.**

Suena el celular de Dianna. Ambas estaban acostadas, dormidas. Quejándose del sonido de estos. Se había olvidado que había puesto la alarma. Pero si no sonaba iban a seguir durmiendo.

Dianna se sienta en la cama, con cara de dormida, y toma su celular. Observa a Naya que se había tapado la cabeza con la almohada como si fuera una niña que no quisiera levantarse. Sonríe al verla. Se acerca, le quita la almohada y le besa el hombro. Naya se voltea.

**N:** Buenos días hermosa.(sentándose todavía algo dormida)

Dianna la miraba embobada. Como podía ser la mujer mas sexy de todas?. Naya tenia su pelo revuelto, cara de dormida, pero igual se veía sexy, hermosa. Naya se da cuenta que Dianna la observaba colgada, y la besa. Dianna vuelve en si al sentir sus labios. Se separan un poco.

**D:** Nunca voy a cansarme del sabor dulce de tus labios. (mirandola enamorada)

**N:** Como puedes ser tan perfecta?...Amo todo de ti. Tus ojos pardo…tus besos…tu cuerpo…(hipnotizada con sus ojos). Y hablando de eso, teniamos algo pendiente?.(dice de forma sensual).

Dianna sonrie y la besa. Naya se coloca sobre ella con sus piernas a los costados. Y comienzan a besarse con amor y estaban en ropa interior, ya que asi se habian dormido. Dianna instintivamente coloca sus manos en los muslos de Naya y los aprieta, hacienlo gemir mientras se besaban. Naya le muerde el labio y luego el cuello. Dianna no puede evitar gemir, y sentirse cada vez mas exitada.

Con sus manos comienza a recorrer la hermosa espalda de Naya y desabrocha el corpiño. Comienza a masajear sus pechos. Y a saborearlos. Amaba el sabor del cuerpo de Naya. Naya sentía como su excitación aumentaba.

**N:** Dio..s…am..o..r, eres increíble(excitada)

Naya la empuja acostándola y comienza a dejar un camino de besos. Amaba besar el cuerpo de Dianna. Dianna sentía que moría con cada contacto de sus labios y ademas ver como la besaba, su cuerpo.

**D:** Oh….me estas matando amor!(muy excitada)

**N:** Ah si…(dice de forma sexy)

Dianna la mira curiosa y Naya sin previo aviso baja hacia su entrepierna. Dianna se daja caer. Nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo. No, mejor dicho de hacer el amor, como lo hacia ahora. Pensaba.

Naya disfrutaba el sabor de su novia y ver como ella gozaba. Podia sentir como cada vez estaba mas excitada. Dianna se sienta y con su mano toma el rostro de Naya. Quería hacerla gozar a ella ahora. Comienzan a besarse y la recuesta colocándose encima. Se miran unos instantes.

**D:** Eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo.(algo agitada)

Lentamente Dianna se introduce dentro de su novia. Naya sentia fuego dentro suyo. Lo que le provocaba Dianna nunca lo había sentido. Y a cada vez que hacian el amor era mas hermoso.

**N:** Siiiii! (exitandose)

Dianna acelera los movimientos dentro de Naya y comienza a sentir que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Ambas estaban listas para llegar, como lo hacian siempre, juntas.

**N:** Amor, no voy a aguantar mucho.(sintiendo que estaba por llegar)

Naya dirige su mano a la intimidad de Dianna y la introduce. Comienzan a darle mas fuerza a la embestida de sus caderas y el roce de sus partes intimas, entrando y saliendo de la otra.

**D:** Ya…ca..si….a…amor.(mirandola con amor).

**N:** Si…her…mosa….(mirandola con amor).

Realizan una ultima embestida y finalmente llegan al climax besandose. Naya se deja caer de espladas con Dianna sobre ellas, abrazadas.

**D:** Wow…asique esto es lo que Quinn y Santana hicieron en el cuarto de hotel.(mirando a Nay sonriendo)

**N:** mmm….lo nuestro es mil veces mejor.(sacandole la lengua).

**D:** Te amo Nay, siento como si nustros cuerpos fueran solo…(mirandola fijo)

**N:** Uno…(acaricandile el pelo). Lo se amor. Me haces muy feliz.

**D:** Y tu a mi.(sonriendo)

Se besan y abrazan.

**N:** Maldicion!(mirando el techo)

**D:** Que? (curiosa)

**N:** Quiero quedarme aquí contigo por siempre.(de forma tierna) Despertarme y tenerte asi.

**D:** Yo también. (se apoya en uno de sus codos) Quieres que vivamos juntas?(decidida)

Naya se sienta rápidamente y la mira con brillo en sus ojos. No hay otra cosa que la haria mas feliz que despertar cada mañana a su lado.

**N:** Lo dices enserio?. (emocionandose)

**D:** Claro que si. No puedo soportar la idea de no tenerte cerca. (toma su mano) Te amo, y nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida. Que dices?

**N:** Que eres el amor de mi vida. (a milímetros de sus labios) Y obvio que acepto.(la besa).

Se abrazan.

**D:** Quiero que busquemos un lugar que nos guste a ambas. Pero primero cuando lleguemos quiero hablar con mi familia. Solo porque no quiero que se enteren por terceros de que te amo.(mirandola con amor).

**N:** Estoy de acuerdo hermosa. Wow…somos como un matrimonio.(dice de forma graciosa).

Luego de estar largo rato dandose mimos, deciden levantarse para ir a almorzar y dar un ultimo recorrido antes de ir al aeropuerto. Al pasear por las hermosas calles, cada vez que pasaban por algún bar, podian ver que en las pantallas de los televisores pasaban la promo de la nueva temporada de Glee. Y cuando aparecían "Quinn y Santana" mostrando una pequeña parte perteneciente a la escena del beso. Ambas se miraban con cara de, ese beso fue muy real. Los fans se sorprenderían y amarían esa escena.

**Avion de regreso a L.A.**

Naya y Dianna estaban en sus asientos. Si que había sido un gran viaje. Naya había cumplido su sueño de conocer Paris, pero lo mas hermosos fue haberlo hecho con la persona que ama. Y Dianna se sentia mas feliz que nunca, porque Naya había trasnformado un viaje de trabajo en el mas hermoso de su vida. A minutos de iniciar el viaje se quedan dormidas.

Comienzan a anunciar por los parlantes que en media hora llegaban a L.A. Que ya podian vover a encender los celulares u otros tipos de artefactos.

Dianna y Naya comeizan a despertar. Habian dormido todo lo que no lo habian hecho en Paris, en el vuelo. Al abrir sus ojos ambas se miran y se sonrien. Toman sus celulare y los encienden. Al hacer ven que tenian llamadas. Pero lo mas raro es que eran de sus madres y varias. Naya mira a Dianna y ve que observaba extrañada su celular.

**N:** Di, tengo como cinco llamadas de mi madre.(extrañada)

**D:** (la mira) Y yo de la mia.

**N:** Espera, me acaba de entrar un mensaje de mi madre.´

**D:** Y…

_**MN:**__ Hija, intente llamarte pero seguro estas viajando. Estoy en el aeropuerto. Te vine a buscar porque es un descontrol de paparazzi. Casualmente me encontré con la madre de Dianna. No quiero que te alteres. Pero ayer salio un video en el que Dianna y tu están en el concierto de Beyonce y casi se besan. Y luego salieron una fotos en las que están en un pasaje besándose. No se si es verdad o no. O photoshop. Pero creo que debían saberlo para cuando bajen del avión. Estamos esperándolas en el estacionamiento. Si aparecemos allí, nos preguntaran cosas que no sabemos como responder. Pero quiero que sepas que si es verdad lo único que me importa es tu felicidad. Te amo hija!. Te espero en el estacionamiento._

Naya sonríe al leer la ultima parte. Sabia que su madre la apoyaria, aunque todavía no le había confirmado que fuera cierto. Pero era su madre, las madres no necesitan confirmación, se dan cuentas de esas cosas. Dianna la mira y se toman la mano. Esperaba que su madre tuviera la misma reacción. Sabían que esto podía pasar en cualquier momento. Ya no tenían miedo a nada.

**El avión aterriza**

**N:** Estas bien amor?(acariciandole la mejilla). Tengo el presentimiento que detrás de esto esta Mark. Ya lo pondré en su lugar.(desepcionada)

**D:** (la mira segura) Si amor estoy bien, sabíamos que esto podía pasar. Y realmente no me importa si fue Mark o cualquier otro. Por que lo único que estoy haciendo es besar a la persona que se robo mi corazón. (con amor) A mi hermosa novia. Y se que mi madre lo aceptara también.

Se miran super enamoradas, se besan y toman se preparan para bajar del avion.

**Bajan del avión**

Se dirigen al despacho de sus maletas. Mientras esperaban podian escuchar a los paparazzi. Ambas se sentian seguras. El amor que sentian por la otra las hacia sentir seguras.

Naya le envia un mensaje a su madre diciendole que estaban despachando sus maletas, y que se dirigirian al estacionamientos. Dianna ve que se acercan sus maletas, pero le suena el celular. Era su madre llamandola. Dinna mira a Naya, quien le hacen un gesto de "habla tranquila, yo tomo las cosas". Atiende.

_**D:**__ Hola Ma! (algo temerosa)_

_**MD:**__ Hija, alfin!. Estas bien. Recien la madre de Naya me dijo que estan buscando las maletas.(preocupada)_

_**D:**__ Si Ma, estamos muy bien. Y tengo que decirte algo. Lo que dicen, las fotos…(suspira tomando coraje). Es cierto. Amo a Naya y somos novias.(mirando a Nay)_

Naya, que estaba tomando las maletas, la escucha y la mira con una sonrisa enamorada. La cual Dianna corresponde.

La Madre de Dianna mira a la de Naya, haciéndole un gesto sonriendo de, "teníamos razon, se aman". La madre de Naya sonrie.

_**MD:**__ Tranquila hija, lo sabia y creo que antes que tu. Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad. Pero ahora, cuando lleguen hablamos tranquilas. Si?. No se preocupen por nada. Todos los que las queremos, solo queremos que sean felices. (queria transmitirle seguridad)._

_**D:**__ (extrañada) Gracias Ma!_

Naya se acerca a ella con las maletas.

**N:** Y? (intrigada)

**D:** Como puede ser que las madre se den cuenta de todo?(mirandola extrañada)

Naya la mira con una gran sonrisa y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

**N:** Asi son las madres.(soriendole)

**D:**(también le sonrie) Bueno, almenos sabemos que nos apoyan. Aunque no dudaba de eso. Pero me hubiese gustado que se enteraran de otra forma.

**N:** Lo se amor. A mi también. Pero si tuvo que ser asi que asi sea. No me importa nada. Solo sostener tu mano cuando quiera. (con amor)

Dianna le sonrie y le toma la mano con total seguridad.

**D:** Vamos amor. Que el mundo sepa que este amor es algo mas que Quinntana. (mirandola enamorada).

**N:** Vamos hermosa.(tomando su mano con toda la seguridad del mundo).

Comienzan a entrar al aeropuerto. Podían ver como los paparazzi aparecían corriendo. Ellas tomadas de la mano. Sonriendo, felices de estar juntas. No estaban nerviosas, para nada. Es mas, se sentían libres. El viaje las había ayudado a afianzar su amor.

Todos los paparazzi les sacaban fotos. Y los reporteros hacian preguntas a lo loco. Naya y Dianna se miran con cara de "creo que es el momento de hablar asi nos dejan ir". Se detienen, siempre tomadas de la mano.

**D:** Ok, hagan la pregunta que quieren hacer. Estamos muy cansadas y mañana debemos grabar. (dice amablemente).

Todos preguntaban al mismo tiempo. Las chicas no entendian nada.

**N:** Por favor, de a uno. (aturdida)

**REP:** Queremos saber si es cierto?. Si son novias?(gritando)

Naya y Dianna se miran con una hermosa sonrisa.

**D:** Si, es cierto. Naya y yo somos novias. Estamos muy felices.(tomando mas fuerte su mano).

**N:** Asi es. Nos hubiese gustado que se enteraran de otra forma. No persiguiendonos. Pero es como dice Dianna. Estamos juntas y mas felices que nunca. (sonriendole) Ahora disculpen, pero debemos irnos. Nos esperan.

Ambas saludan con sus manos a las camaras y comienzan a acercarse al estacionamiento. Los paparazzi aun las seguían y también las camaras. Ambas sonreian. Sentian que se habian sacado un peso de encima. Estaban felices de finalmente poder tomarse las manos. No ocultarse mas.

Los de seguridad del aeropuerto se ponen antes los paparazzi y reporteros indicándoles que no podían ir al estacionamiento.

Finalmente llegan y ven a sus respectivas madres esperándolas. Las dos madres sonriendo al ver que Naya y Dianna estaban tomadas de la mano.

Naya y Dianna les sonríen y se acercan.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 12…. – **Las chicas cenan con sus madres y suegras,jeje. Las ponen al tanto de todo. Recibirán su total apoyo?

- Naya y Dianna retoman las grabaciones. Que pasara con sus compañeros y que pasara con Mark?

**- **Ryan tiene novedades respecto a la serie

**PROXIMO CAP… - **Conferencia de prensa de Ryan junto al cast. Al perecer se viene un tour que incluye latinoamerica?

- Las chicas se enfrentan a las preguntas de la prensa. Que pasara?

- Naya y Dianna pensando en vivir juntas?

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE ****_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 12**

Lentamente y con sus manos tomadas con total seguridad y amor, se acercan a sus madres. Al llegar a ellas cada una abraza a su respectiva madre. Naya y Dianna imaginaban que lo tomarían bien. Eran muy modernas, pero el miedo siempre estaba.

Mientras Naya y su madre de abrazaban, esta ultima le hablaba en el oído.

**MN: **Hija, no me importa a quien ames. Lo que me importa es que seas feliz y esa persona te quiera bien. (separándose un poco sonriendole).

Naya la mira y sonrie emocionada.

**N:** Gracias Ma, no quiera que te enteres así. Teníamos pensado contarles al llegar, pero nosotras...(suspirando y dirige su mirada a Di) Realmente nunca sentí algo así. (volviendo a mirar a su madre) La amo Ma, mas que a nada en el mundo.

**MN: **(muy feliz por Nay) Lo se hiija, (acariciandole la mejilla) lo veo en tus ojos. Y lo vi hace un tiempo, pero no me incumbia. (sonriendole).

Naya se somroja y mira a Dianna, que estaba con su madre, con amor.

Por su lado la madre de Dianna la abrazaba fuerte, como si no quisiera que se escapara. Siempre seria su niña. Pensaba.

**D: **Ma! Yo también te quiero pero...(queriendo soltarse)

**MD: **Que?, no puedo abrazar a mi niña?. (sonriendo) Ok...ok...(la suelta). Estoy orgullosa de ti.

**D: **Ma...nosotras les íbamos a contar justamente... ahora, pero los medios nos ganaron de mano (dice frustrada)

**MD: **(le toma la mano) Tranquila hija, solo me importa que tu estés bien y que la persona con la que estas te quiera bien. Ademas...ya intuía que sentías algo por Naya. (guiñándole un ojo)

**D: **Yaaaaa...(colorada) Tan obvia soy?(apenada)

**MD: **Emmmm...(haciéndose la pensativa) Un poquito,jaja.

Dianna levanta su mirada y ve que Naya la observa. Ambas se sonríen con amor. La madre de Dianna lo observa y, tomando la mano de su hija, se acercan a Naya y su madre.

**MD: **Hola Naya. (abrazándola amablemente)

**N: **Hola (abrazándola miran a Di que le sonreía)

La madre de Naya se acerca a saludar a Dianna.

**MN: **Ven aquí...(abriendo sus brazos)

Dianna sonrie y la abraza. Cada una de las madres conocía a cada una de las chicas, debido a la serie. Todo el cast se había convertido en una familia. Por ende en los cumpleaños estaban casi todos. Pero aparte de eso, Naya y Dianna eran muy amigas. Y el ultimo tiempo, antes que Naya se mudara, Dianna iba mucho a cenar a su casa. Es por eso que había algo mas de confianza entre Dianna y la madre de Naya.

Aunque la madre de Dianna no conocía tanto a Naya, sabia mucho de ella. Dianna siempre le hablaba, y por lo que le contaba se notaba que era una muy buena amiga. Pero también notaba la forma en que Dianna le hablaba de Naya, y se había comenzado a dar cuenta estaba sintiendo cosas por ella. Pero no le correspondía hacérselo notar. Cuando estuviera lista lo vería. Y ahora, viendo personalmente a Naya. La forma en que observaba a su hija. Se sentía tranquila, porque podía observar el amor con el que la miraba.

La madre de Naya y Dianna se acercan a Naya y la madre de Dianna.

**MN: **Que dicen si vamos a cenar algo?. Deben morir de hambre.(alegre).

**N: **Hay, siiiii...(deseando comer) por favor.

Las madres y Dianna ríen.

**MD: **Y de paso conversamos y nos cuentan del viaje. (intrigada)

Ambas madres se miran y se dirigen al auto para darle un momento a las chicas. Dianna sonríe ante el gesto de ellas. Naya se acerca y la abraza. Un abrazo que necesitaban, como de descarga para relajarse ambas.

Ambas madres las observaban desde el auto.

**MD:** Que lindas se ven juntas. (sonriendo) Sabes...(mirando a la madre de Nay) me alegra mucho que sea Naya. Nunca pensé que Di podría estar con una chica. Y no te voy a mentir, al principio me choco un poco la imagen. Pero el ultimo tiempo me di cuenta que Di sentía algo mas por Nay. Y la veo ahora...(mirándola desde el auto) se ve tan feliz.

**MN: **Te entiendo.(sonriendole) Yo tampoco estoy sorprendida. El ultimo tiempo se volvieron grandes amigas. Pero cada vez que las veía juntas, podía ver algo mas. Las miradas, como se cuidaban, hasta celos. (rie) Y también estoy feliz de que sea Dianna.

Ambas madres se sonríen.

Naya y Dianna, todavía abrazadas, sabían que sus madres las observaban. Dianna estaba con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Naya y su cabeza escondida en su cuello. Naya la abrazaba como protegiéndola.

**D: **Me siento observada (hablándole al oído)

**N: **(se separa un poco para mirarla) Te amo Di,(con brillo en sus ojos) No fue la mejor forma de que se enteren, pero parece que lo sabían antes que nosotras. (sonriendo)

**D:** Nay, yo también te amo (mirándola con amor). Es como si todo este tiempo hubieran estado esperando que nosotras nos diéramos cuenta. (sonriendo). Y se ve que lo tomaron de maravilla.

**N: **Sabia que seria así, porque nos quieren bien. (sonriendo)

Naya y Dianna se miran unos segundo y se besan. Un beso suave, tierno, de amor. Y cuando comenzaban a besarse con mas pasión se dan cuenta que sus madres seguían viéndolas. Se separan unos centímetros y ven a sus madres observándolas.

**N: **Mejor vamos, no? (tomándole la mano sonriendo)

**D: **Si (le sonríe y toma su mano con seguridad)

**Restaurante**

Se había dirigido en el auto de la madre de Naya a un restaurante de una amiga de ella de comida latina. Ya habían ordenado. Dianna y Naya estaban sentadas juntas, frente a sus respectivas madres. Quienes las miraban enternecidas ya que estaban tomadas de la mano en todo momento. Llegan los platos.

**N: **Que ricoooo! Ya tenia antojo de pollo puertorriqueño!(dice como niña)

Dianna ríe y le besa la mejilla. Sus madres ríen.

**MN: **Hay hija! Realmente me encanta verlas así. Se siente en el aire el amor que se tienen.

La madre de Dianna asiente y las mira a las chicas. Naya y Dianna tenían unas caras de super enamoradas, pensaban ambas madres.

**MN: **Y realmente, estoy aliviada y feliz de que tengas a alguien que en verdad te ama. No como el pesado de Mark.(dice con asco) Mientras estabas en París llamo varias veces.

Naya y Dianna se miran. Era el momento de contarles que el las había mandado a seguir. No querían que se alteren. Pero tampoco que se enteren de otra cosa mas por terceros. Dianna mira a Naya como diciéndole que iba a contarles. Naya la mira con un gesto de "ok".

**MD: **Que pasa chicas? (dándose cuenta de las miradas)

**D: **Bueno...hay algo que tenemos que contarles...y tiene que ver con Mark.

Las madres se miran extrañadas.

**N: **Bueno, la razón por la que todo el mundo se entero. Aunque era probable que pasara, porque somos figuras publicas. Pero detrás de todo esto...(mirando a Di) estuvo Mark.

**MN y MD: **Que! (sorprendidas)

**D: **El intento chantajear a Ryan, diciéndole que si no rompía con "quinntana" haría publicas las fotos para perjudicarnos. Mando un paparazzi a seguirnos. Por eso esas fotos.

**N: **Si, y por eso debe haber llamado para molestar (dice a su madre). Los paparazzi son molestos a veces, pero nunca nos siguen y acosan de esa forma. El planeo todo. Y le salio mal, porque nosotras ya habíamos decidido contarlo. (sonriendole a Di)

**D: **Así es (devolviendole la sonrisa)

**MN: **Ah no!. Este chico se las va a ver conmigo!(furiosa)

**N: **No ma!(tratando de tranquilizarla) Nosotras nos vamos a encargar.

**D: **Por lo pronto sabemos que Ryan y todo el cast esta furioso con el. Y que lo va a echar.(mirando a ambas madres)

**N: **Si, pero le pedimos que antes que lo hiciera nos esperara. Para decirle algunas cosas en la cara.(ahora ella enojada)

Dianna vuelve a tomarle la mano para que se calmara. Ambas estaban muy enojadas con el, pero Naya era mas cercana. Supuestamente habían quedado como amigos, pero se ve que la amistad solo era de parte del ella.

**MD: **No puedo creerlo, tan buena persona que se veía.(con cara de decepción). Ustedes ni se hagan problema, no lo vale.

**MN: **Tiene razón, por mas que yo también quiera golpearlo. Gracias a dios apareciste Di (sonriendole). Este ultimo tiempo pude ver que mas allá de haberse convertido en buenas amigas había algo distinto. No piensas lo mismo? (dice a la madre de Di).

**MD: **Oh, si...(mirándolas) Y esta demás decir que tienen nuestro apoyo. Creo que puedo hablar por las dos (viendo a la madre de Nay) al decirles que lo único que nos importa es que sean felices. El amor aparece cuando meno se espera. Y no importa lo que digan los demás, ni otra cosa. Solo que sienten al estar juntas.

**MN: **Exacto chicas, nos encanta que sean felices juntas. (feliz). No importan los paparazzi, Mark, ni nadie. Solo lo que les indican sus corazones. Y Di...(mirandola) yo te conozco desde que empezó la serie. Eres una hermosa persona, talentosa, buena amiga. Por que soy testigo de eso. Y es hermoso ver el amor con que miras a mi hija. Estoy tranquila de que este contigo.

Dianna estaba emocionada. Conocía bien a la familia de Naya. Para ellos la familia era lo mas importante. Tener su aceptación era lo que mas quería. Naya le aprieta la mano para que la mire. Dianna la mira y ambas se sonríen.

**MD: **Yo solo quiero decir que al principio me choco un poco la imagen. Nunca imagine a mi hija con una chica. Pero no me sorprendió que fuera Naya, porque intutia algo.(mirando a Di) Conozco la cara de mi hija, y podía ver en sus ojos amor al hablar de Naya (hablándole a Nay). Y Nay tu siempre tuviste gestos muy lindos con ella. Y ahora, veo tus ojos, y veo que la miras de la misma forma que ella a ti.

Ahora Naya también estaba emocionada. Feliz de que la madre de su novia lo entienda, lo acepte. Sabia que la familia de Dianna era un poco mas conservadora. Y que el trabajo de Dianna les había servido para abrir mas sus mentes. Porque al principio no estaban muy de acuerdo. Pero al ver que Dianna realmente tenia vocación la habían dejado.

**N: **Yo...(emocionada) gracias, a ambas. (mirandolas) Ma, gracias por haberme enseñado que nada ni nadie tiene derecho a juzgarme. Y a luchar siempre por mis sueños y por lo que me parece justo. Ah no rendirme. Y usted señora Agron. (mirandola mientras toma con amor la mano de Di) Gracias por su hermosas palabras y aceptar que este totalmente enamorada de su hija. (mirando a Di con amor). Estando con ella me di cuenta que esta es la primera vez que me enamoro de verdad. Y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño. (acariciandole la mejilla)

**D: **Por dios...(mirandola con total amor, emocionada) Todo esto me hace muy feliz. Hace mucho que no me siento así, y Nay es todo para mi (mirándola). Ya no me importa lo que digan los demás. Muchas gracias a ambas. Para nosotras era super importante que lo entendieran y aceptaran. Ma (mirándola) yo se que tal vez te costo mas entender, al igual que a mi reconocerlo. Pero como tu me enseñaste, la vida es una y hay que vivirla. Y señora Rivera,(mirándola) gracias, gracias por tener las personas mas hermosa, talentosa...la persona que se robo mi corazón.

Las cuatro estaban totalmente emocionadas. Sus madres estaban contentas de verlas felices, bien. Haber pasado todo este revuelo habia significado como una prueba. Y ver la entereza y seguridad con que bajaban del avión. Tomadas de la mano, sin importar que dijeran. Se sentían muy orgullosas de sus hijas.

Naya y Dianna no podía mas de la felicidad. Al fin se sentían libres. Se habían dado cuenta que no tenían porque ocultarse. Que el amor que se tienen es mas fuerte que cualquier tormenta y que juntas podrían contra todo y todos. Y ahora, sabiendo que sus madres las apoyaban, mas fuertes se sentían.

Luego de una cena muy emotiva. Naya y Dianna se despiden de sus madres y deciden tomar un taxi e ir al departamento de Naya, que estaba mas cerca del estudio. Necesitaban un momento de tranquilidad. La madre de Naya alcanzaba a la de Dianna a su casa.

**Departamento de Naya**

Ambas se encontraban acostadas en la cama, abrazadas. Recapitulando cada instante desde que habían vuelto. Dianna apoyada en el pecho de Naya, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Si, era cursi, pero amaba sentir sus latidos, su piel. Pensaba Dianna. Naya acariciaba el pelo de Dianna y la observaba. Tenerla así, era hermoso. Naya bosteza y Dianna levanta su mirada, le sonríe y se pone a su altura a centímetros de sus labios.

**D: **Estas bien hermosa? (colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja)

**N: **Mas que bien. (sonriéndole) Estoy feliz, hace mucho que no me siento asi. Acompañada, amada (acercándola tomándola de la cintura) tu me haces bien. Me llenas el cuerpo de amor.

**D: **(hipnotizada con sus ojos) Nay…te amo. Te amo como se que nunca se que ame y amare a alguien. Tu me haces sentir cosas que nunca senti. Seguridad, apoyo, compañerismo. Si a veces tenes alguna que otra discusión, pero es parte de la pareja. Hasta esos momentos amo. (sonriendo enamorada).

**N: **Eres hermosa.(super enamorada) Mañana una de las cosas que voy a hacer es agradecerle a Ryan por haber pusto a Quinntana en nuestro camino.(con una gran sonrisa).

**D: **Jajaj, Ryan vendría a ser como nuestro ….padrino?.(sonriendo)

**N: **Si! (sacandole la lengua)

**D: **Amor…mañana cuando veamos a Mark….(con gesto de que no le de importancia)

**N: **Si…tratare de no querer romperle la cara, pero me escuchara…Bueno vamos a dormir hermosa que mañana volvemos a trabajo (la besa).

**D: **Mmmm…..que rico beso. Quiero otro de buenas noches. (jugando)

**N: **Ok…pero después a dormir.(de forma graciosa)

Se besan nuevamente quedándose unos segundos con sus labios unos, y luego se acomodan y se duermen.

******Jueves 9 a.m. Estudio de grabación**

De apoco iban llegan todos para retomar las grabaciones. Ryan les había pedido que intentaran llegar a horario ya que antes de comenzar a grabar quería anunciar algunos cambios "importantes" que iban a haber.

Todos, obviamente, estaban enterados de la relación de Naya y Dianna, debido a la publicación de las fotos y el video, excepto Lea y Heather, que ya lo sabian por las mismísimas protagonistas. Y sabían que Mark había tenido la culpa. Ryan se había encargado de enviarles un mail para contarles. Y les había pedido que no dijeran nada, ya que Naya y Dianna querían enfrentarse cara a cara con el.

Pero no salían de su asombro y decepción. Sabían que Mark y Naya habían tenido algo. Pero había durado nada, y supuestamente habían quedado como amigos. Todos era grandes amigos, una familia, hermanos que se cuidaban. Pero lamentablemente Mark ya no era bienvenido. Por que no tenia ningún derecho en entrometerse.

En el estudio ya estaban casi todos. Solo faltaban Naya, Dianna, Darren y Mark. Ryan les pide a todos que fueran entrando a la sala grande de reuniones. Lea estaba preocupada por Naya y Dianna, siempre eran puntuales, por lo que decide enviarles un mensaje. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo escucha que alguien le grita.

**D: **Hey Le!(dice alegre acercándose tomada de la mano de Nay)

Lea, que estaba junto a Cory, se de vuelta y las ve a ambas. Se enternece al verlas sin importar nada, de la mano. Sonríe y se acerca poniéndose en medio de ambas abrazándolas.

**L: **Chicas! Estaba preocupada. Como están?(feliz de verlas)

**N: **Muy bien Le.(mirando a Di)

**D: **Mejor que nunca.(sonriendo enamorada)

**L: **Me alegro muchísimo. Realmente estoy orgullosa de tener dos amigas tan valientes y honestas como ustedes. (tomando ambas de la mano). Y me pone feliz verlas así, super enamoradas. Se ven tan tiernas. Las quiero chicas.(feliz por ellas)

**D: **Hay Le! Y nosotras a ti. Eres una gran amiga.(contenta)

**N: **Asi es, Hemo y tu fueron un gran apoyo. Nos escucharon cuan mas lo necesitábamos. (sonriendo)

**C: **Y tienen el apoyo de todo nosotros.(dice acercándose con una sonrisa) Por que somos como una familia, y las familias se apoyan y respetan.(refiriéndose sin nombrarlo a Mark).

**N:**(abrazándolo) Gracias Cory!. Lamentablemente hubo una persona que no respeto eso. (decepcionada).

Dianna y Lea se miran también sintiéndose decepcionadas.

**C: **Si, lo se Nay. (mirando también a Di) Pero ni merece la pena que piensen en el. El es el que se quedara solo. Me alegra ver las bien juntas. No voy a decir que no me sorprendió. Aunque veo que alguien lo supo antes,(mirando a Le de forma graciosa), pero quien soy yo para entrometerme. Ustedes son como mis hermanas y tienen mi apoyo. (sonriendo)

**D: **Gracias Cory. (lo abraza).

**L: **Oh...abrazo grupal.(de forma graciosa)

Naya, Dianna y Cory ríen y los cuatro se abrazan.

******Entran a la sala de reuniones**

Ya estaban todos, casualmente solo faltaba Mark. Pero Ryan decide ir comenzando con la reunión para no retrasar mucho las grabaciones.

**RM: **Bueno, bienvenidos nuevamente a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado las mini vacaciones. (mirando de forma cómplice a Nay y Di).

Ambas se dan cuenta y se sonrojan.

**RM: **El motivo de la reunión es para comentarles algunos cambios que haremos para enriquecer mas la serie.

Ryan estaba por comenzar a anunciar los cambios y justo se abre la puerta. Era Mark, entrando como si nada. Llegando tarde, con aires de grandeza, y miran de forma superada a todos. Pero evitando las miradas de Naya y Dianna. Sabia que su plan no había funcionado y estaba furioso por eso.

Naya ve como se sienta frente a ellas, como si nada y cierra su puño con mucha bronca. Dianna, que estaba a su lado, coloca su mano en la pierna de Naya para que se tranquilizara. Naya al sentirla la observa y suspira. Dianna le sonríe.

**RM: **Em...bueno. Como les decia haremos algunos cambios. El capitulo de ayer tuvo muy buen rating. Y los cambio tienen que ver con enriquecer aun mas la serie.(sentandose). Tendremos grandes incorporaciones. Gloria Estefan volverá a la serie (mirando a Nay) vamos a conocer mas de la relación entre Santana y su madre. Y obviamente cantaran juntas. Y algunas canciones serán en español.

Naya sonríe ante esa noticia. Estaba mas que feliz de semejante artista hiciera de su madre y cantar junto a** ella, en español, era un sueño.**

**RM: **Tendremos la participación de Adam Lambert, sera rival de Kurt. Y la gran incorporación de Demi Lovato. Que sera amiga de Rachel y tal vez tenga algún interés por Santana, lo que generara una rivalidad con Quinn.

Todos se miran feliz por las incorporaciones. Todos grandes artistas y seguro enriquecerían la serie. Pero había un anuncio mas que faltaba, el que involucraba a Mark.

**RM: **Bueno, ya pueden ir yendo. Debemos comenzar ya!. Mark, necesito hablar contigo.(serio)

Todos comienzan a salir, mirándose. Naya hacia lo imposible por controlar el impulso de golpearlo y Dianna, como lo sabia, trataba de calmarla.

Las grabaciones del día estaban finalizando. Solo les quedaba grabar una escena. Todos estaban en el pasillo conversando, mientras esperaban que los llamaran para grabar. En eso aparece Mark, furioso. Acercándose como loco a Dianna, que estaba junto a Amber y Lea conversando, Naya estaba en el baño.

**MK: **Esto es culpa de ustedes. (señalandola con el dedo a la cara)

**D: **Que?... Cual es tu maldito problema?.(sin creerlo)

**L: **Mark, te estas equivocando feo.(enojada)

**A: **Quieres empeorar las cosas?(también enojada)

**MK: **Ustedes no se metan.(mirandolas mal) Tu me robaste a Nay. Ella era mia.(sacándose)

Lea y Amber se miran. No sabían si ir a buscar a Naya. Lea la mira a Amber haciéndole un gesto de que fuera.

**D: **No, no te equivoques.(haciendole frente) Primero,ella no es un objeto y tu no eres nadie para manejar la vida de los demas. Segundo, tu la descuidaste.

Amber entra al baño. Naya estaba lavándose las manos. Al ver que entra y observar su cara se asusta.

**N:Que pasa? (asustándose)**

**A: **Es Mark...el...espera!(viendo como sale rápido)

Naya no la deja terminar y sale rápido del baño. Al observar a Mark tan cerca de Dianna, con actitud violenta, gritándole. Sale corriendo, sin importar nada y al llegar a el lo empuja fuerte contra la pared y empieza a golpearlo.

Dianna la toma de la cintura intentando detenerla. Pero en eso era como Santana, cuando se metían con alguien que quería, que ama, se cegaba. Cory y Chord se acercan corriendo para ayudar a Dianna. Cory toma a junto a Dianna y Lea toman a Naya y Chord agarra a Mark.

Dianna se pone frente a Naya, que estaba sacada, y le toma la cara para que la mire a los ojos, para calmarla.

**MK: **No se como puedes estar con esa.(provocandola) Por su culpa me echaron.

**N: **Te echaron, por que eres un psicópata.(mientras Di la agarraba) Debes agradecer que ni Ryan ni nosotras te hayamos denunciado por acoso. Eres una porquería de persona y si vuelves a acercarte a Di o a llamar a mi madre. No solo te romperé la cara, sino que me encargare de que termines preso.

**D: **Ya amor, no le des importancia. (abrazándola)

Aparecen los de seguridad, enviados por Ryan al haber sido avisado por la producción de lo que estaba pasando, y se lo llevan.

Naya al sentir el abrazo de su amada, comienza a relajarse. Se separan un poco. Naya con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y Dianna tomándole la cara, acariciándola para que se relaje.

**N: **Perdón Di, es que lo vi...y me saque. No pude soportar ver como te hablaba. No voy a dejar que nadie te trate así, nunca.(mirándola con amor, apretándola mas a su cuerpo)

**D: **Hey...(colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja) Ya paso. Te amo Nay, nunca me defendieron asi. Eres todo para mi. Soy tan afortunada de tenerte.(colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Nay)

**N: **Yo lo soy,(sonriendo) Te amo linda!(apoyando su frente con la de Di)

Se besan de forma tierna y se abrazan. De repente escuchan un "ah..." y aplausos. Todos los chicos del cast, sus amigos, las miraban felices por ellas. Ambas se sonrojan y sonríen.

Finalmente se dirigen al set para grabar la ultima escena y luego irse todo juntos a almorzar para borrar el mal momento y divertirse como siempre lo hacían.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 13…. – **Conferencia de prensa.

- Como habrán enfrentado Naya y Dianna las preguntas?

**- **Presentación de dos nuevos y anuncio del Tour por Latinoamérica

- Dianna celosa de Demi….tendra motivos?

- Naya y Dianna a vivir juntas?

**PROXIMO CAP… - **Día largo de grabación.

- Naya y Dianna buscando depa?

- Una persona se siente confundida respecto a sus sentimientos hacia otra. Quien será?

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE **_**ESAMOR**_

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Jueves 19 p.m Conferencia de prensa**

Ryan junto a sus colaboradores habían anunciado una conferencia de prensa para informar cambios en la serie. En esta también estarían las estrellas protagonistas, Naya, Dianna, Lea, Cory y Chris. Y también las dos estrellas que se incorporarían a la serie. Pero ellos aparecerían luego, para generar algo de misterio.

Los medio estaban ansiosos por saber de que se trataba tanto misterio. Recién habían pasado ocho capítulos y ya habían cambios. Pero también lo que los tenia ansiosa era ver por primera vez juntas, oficialmente como novias a Naya y Dianna. Sin dudas eran la atracción principal de la conferencia de prensa.

Las puertas se abren entrando el jefe de prensa, y los colaboradores de Ryan. Y finalmente, detrás de ellos, aparece Ryan junto a Naya, Dianna, Lea y Cory. Los flashes de las cámaras iluminaban toda la sala. Los chicos saludaban, con una sonrisa amablemente. El jefe de prensa se acerca y le dice donde sentarse. Lo siguen y se sientan. Ryan al principio seguido por Lea, Cory, Naya y Dianna. Al final de ellos estaban los colaboradores. Pero habian dos asientos libre. Luego de Dianna.

El jefe de prensa de comienzo a la conferencia. Indicándole a los medios que ya podían preguntar. Pero antes Ryan toma la palabra.

RM: Bueno antes que nada buenas tardes, (amablemente). Les agradezco a todos los medios por estar aquí. Se que están muy intrigados porque recién empezó la temporada y ya tengo algunos anuncios.

**PS1:** Ryan!(levantando la mano) Esta corriendo el rumor de que Mark fue despedido por mala conducta. Es así?

Naya y Dianna se miran disimuladamente. Le habían dicho a Ryan que no lo contara. Ellas no eran como Mark, eran buenas personas y sabían que si lo contaban él no volvería a ser convocado para ningún programa.

**RM:** Bueno...lo que paso es que Mark sentía que su personaje no tenia mucho mas que contar. Con lo que estuve de acuerdo.(serio). Y ademas le surgió otra propuesta.

**PS2:** Y para donde piensa apuntar en los próximos capítulos?

**RM:** Realmente no son cambios bruscos. Lo que me interesa es seguir desarrollando el crecimiento de cada personaje. Sus personalidades, sus relaciones de amistad y amorosas.

Lea mira a Dianna y se sonríen con la ultima frase de Ryan.

**PS3:** Ryan surgió el rumor de que habrán dos personajes nuevos y que serán representados por dos figuras importantes. Y viendo eso dos asientos vacios, podemos intuir que estan aquí?

Todos los fotógrafos comienzan a preparar sus camaras.

**RM:** Si, así es. Bueno ...ya que los veo a todos muy ansioso.(mirando de forma cómplice a Le, Nay, Di, Cory y Chris). Les presento a las dos estrellas que se incorporan a la serio...

Se abren las puertas y entran con una gran sonrisa Adam Lambert y Demi Lovato. Los fotógrafos se empujaban por tomar las mejores fotos. Ambos posaban sonriendo, felices. Adam era un artista en crecimiento. Muy buen cantante y con gran personalidad.

Pero sin dudas la mayor atención se la llevo Demi. Fue una gran sorpresa, ya que también se encontraba como jurado en "The x factor". Pero ella siempre había confesado ser fan de la serie. Ademas de que en ella se encontraba su gran amiga Lea. A los demás los conocía pero no mucho.

Ambos se sientan en las sillas vacías al lado de Dianna. Primero Adam y su lado Demi. La prensa estaba como loca, todos querian hacer preguntas.

**PS3:** Por favor, cuenten nos como seran sus personajes?

Demi y Adam miran a Ryan "como pidiendo permiso para contar". Ryan los mira sonriendo con haciendo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

**AD:** Bueno, mi personaje sera un especie de rival de Kurt. (mirando a Chris). El es estudiante de Nyada, y siempre fue al que adularon. Pero a ver como todos respetan a Kurt, y reconocer, sin admitir a los demas, que era talentoso, lo ve como competencia.(sonriendo)

Chris toma el micrófono

**CH:** Veremos que pasa...(dice de forma graciosa).

Era el turno de Demi. Quien con su habitual simpatía comienza a hablar.

**DL:** Hola a todos.(sonriente). Mi personaje es una estudiante también de Nyada. Se ra en una gran amiga de Rachel (viendo a su amiga Le) y por ende de Santana. Pero su sentimientos hacia Santana se convertirá en algo mas que una amistad. Se enamorara de ella. (mirando a Nay)

Dianna observa como Demi la mira a Naya y siente un calor en su cuerpo que nunca había sentido. Estaba que hervía de celos.

Toda la prensa se sorprende con el personaje de Demi. Era algo muy diferente a todo lo que había hecho.

**PS4:** Osea que seria una especia de rival de Quinn?(pregunta de forma picante)

Demi estaba por responder pero una impulsiva Dianna toma la palabra.

**D:** Y ahora que Quinntana es oficial no creo que pueda con ello.(mirándola como advirtiéndole).

Demi se queda descolocada sin saber que decir. Cory y Lea se miran. Nunca habian visto Dianna asi. Naya tampoco la había visto con una actitud asi, por otra persona. Y debia admitir que era tierno que marcara territorio.

Dianna no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Demi. De repente siente la suavidad de la mano de Naya que toma la suya sobre la mesa, y voltea para mirarla. Naya le sonríe de forma tierna y Dianna, que no puede evitar hacer lo mismo.

Comienzan una catarata de flashes de camaras. Era la primera vez que las tenian de frente asi. Ambas estaban en su mundo, mirándose. Naya tratando de transmitirle que no se preocupara por eso. Dianna obvio confiaba en ella, pero era tan fuerte lo que sentía. Hasta a ella misma le había sorprendido su reacción.

**PS5:** Hablando de relación oficial...Naya y Dianna ya es oficial que están juntas,no?

Naya y Dianna vuelven en si. Ya habían confirmado en las notas que les habían hecho al bajar del avión que eran novias. Pero sabían que les volverían a preguntar. Así de insistente son los paparazzi.

Naya, tomando con seguridad la mano de Dianna, decide contestar.

**N:** Claro que es oficial. Dianna y yo estamos de novias y la amo.(mirándola con amor)

Todos la prensa se vuelve loca y los fans también. Estaban super emocionados de ver a sus idolas, su fandom ser real.

Dianna sentía como se le llenaba el corazón de amor. Naya estaba diciendo que la amaba ante la prensa, y esto saldría en muchas partes del mundo. La miraba, moría por besarla. Toma ahora la palabra.

**D:** Yo también te amo Nay...(dice de forma tierna)

Lea las miraba enternecida. Cory aplaudía feliz al igual que Chris. Demi y Adam también las alentaban. Y Ryan se sentía orgulloso de ellas. Al igual que Lea y Cory, para el ellas dos eran como sus hijas.

Naya estaba hipnotizada con sus hermosos ojos. Nunca había estado tan feliz. Con alguien que la hiciera sentir bien, realmente amada. Y finalmente se sentía libre. Ambas se sentían así.

**PS6:** Entonces estas celosa de que Demi pueda besarla? (pregunta maliciosamente)

Naya y Dianna miran al paparazzi con cara de "vete a la mi...".

**D:** Ok, miren si dijera que no me molesta un poco mentiría. Pero este es nuestro trabajo. Eso es ficción y lo...

Naya la interrumpe.

**N:**Lo que tenemos nosotras (mirándola con amor) es real. Si, fue algo que nos sorprendió. Pero el amor es así, aparece cuando uno meno se lo espera. (sonriendole).

**D:** Si, (sonriendole) y no lo dijimos antes porque es algo nuestro. Sabemos que somo figuras publicas. Pero también somos personas con vidas aparte. Y agradecemos que no nos invadan ni acosen. (dice a la prensa)

**PS6:** Naya, y que piensa Mark sobre esto?. Por que sabemos que tuvieron algo y se dice que se fue de la serie porque estaba celoso?

Naya siente bronca al escuchar eso. Si supieran lo mal que se porto su "supuesto amigo", pensaba. Dianna nota la bronca en el rostro de Naya y posa su mano en la pierna de Naya para que se relajara. Naya al sentirla la mira y siente tranquilidad.

**N:** La verdad es que no me importa lo que piense Mark ni otra persona.(toma la mano de Di que estaba en su pierna) Como dijimos, esto es algo nuestro, y nadie tiene derecho a meterse. Los que lo entienden bien y los que no allá ellos.

Lea, Cory, Chris y Adam, asienten con sus cabezas, apoyando las palabras de Naya. Demi estaba muy concentrada escuchándola. Admiraba su valentía, pero había algo mas que comenzaba a ver en ella. Algo le llamaba la atención que no podía dejar de verla.

La conferencia transcurrió bastante tranquila. Con algunas preguntas maliciosa, inevitablemente, pero menos de lo que esperaban. Estaba finalizando, pero faltaba un anuncio que pondría muy importante a los fans de Latinoamerica.

**RM:** Bueno antes de terminar tenemos que hacer un anuncio muy importante. Como saben el 2011 hicimos un pequeño tour que incluyo algunas ciudades de europa. Sabemos que ,por suerte, la serie es vista en todo el mundo. Y los chicos tienen muchos fans. Y nos pareció justo iniciar un nuevo tour a fines del 2013, pero esta vez...(haciendo una pausa jugando) lo haremos por Latinoamerica.

Todo los fans que estaban allí aplaudían muy felices. Lea, Cory, Chris, Adam y Demi también aplaudían muy felices.

**RM:** En unos días pondremos en la pagina de internet las ciudades y las fechas.

Dianna y Naya se miran muy contentas. Naya estaba super feliz por esto. Sin dudas la que tenia mayor cantidad de fans en latinoamerica era ella. Y podría decirse que parte de esa decisión del tour tuvo que ver. Naya siempre le decía que debían ir de tour por allí. Dianna sabia que esto era importante para Naya. Latinoamerica era parte de su origen, y siempre había querido conocer algunas ciudades. Y verla así de feliz le llenaba el corazón.

Finalmente la conferencia termina. Todos se paran para posar ante los medios uno minutos, y luego se retiran. Los fans estaban mas que felices con todas las novedades. Y los chicos y Ryan también. Era una forma de agradecerles tanto apoyo.

**Estacionamiento**

Estaban en el estacionamientos retirándose hacia sus hogares. El día siguiente tendrían una jornada larga de trabajo en algunas locaciones de NY. Por lo que tendrían que descansar bien.

Los primeros en irse fueron Chris y Adam, cada uno por su parte despidiéndose de los demás. Naya y Dianna estaban a punto de subir al auto de Naya, pero justo Lea y Cory llegan.

**L:** Hey! (acercándose) Se iban sin saludar?(haciéndose la enojada)

Naya y Dianna se miran y ambas la abrazan a Lea apretándola fuerte. Lea sonríe ante esto y Cory la observa también sonriendo.

**D:** Así esta bien Le? (separándose)

**L:** Mejor, aunque fue muy sentido ese abrazo,jaja...(tomándose el brazo)

**N:** Hay...que quejosa!, yo se que quieres otro...(acercándose)

**L:** No...no...estoy satisfecha (poniéndose detrás de Cory).

Naya y Dianna se miran riendo. Naya le saca la lengua a Dianna y toma su mano. Lea lo nota y sonríe.

**C:** Adonde va ahora chicas? (abrazando a Le)

**D:** Mmmm...creo que pasaremos a comprar algo para cenar y luego vamos a casa de Nay, no amor? (mirandola)

**N:** Si linda (mirándola con amor) muero de hambre!

**L:** Ah...ya es como si vivieran juntas...que lindo! (con una gran sonrisa).

Naya y Dianna se quedan pensativas.

**C:** Em...(viendo a Le con cara de ok...) bueno entonces que descansen. Mañana nos vemos.

Naya y Dianna suben al auto y los saludan por la ventana a Cory y Lea, que también las saludaban con las manos.

Mientras Lea y Cory se dirigían a su auto ven acercarse a Demi, despidiéndose de sus fans acompañada por su manager. Lea estaba muy feliz de que una de sus mejores amigas estuviera en la serie. Demi los ve y se acerca con una gran sonrisa.

**L:** Que emoción amiga! Trabajaremos juntas!. Te va a encantar trabajar con Nay y Di, son geniales. (dice feliz).Seguro se harán grandes amigas, como yo con ellas.

**DL:** Si...ya lo imagino. Las voy a poder conocer mejor...(viniendole la imagen de Nay). Me caen muy bien.

**C:** Que bueno que estés en la serie. Eres un gran aporte realmente.(dice amablemente)

**DL:** Gracias Cory! (sonriendo)

**C:** Bueno voy subiendo, nos vemos mañana Demi. (se acerca y la saluda). Te espero aquí Le.

Lea notaba algo rara a Demi, como si su cabeza estuviera en otro lado. Lo mira a Cory como diciéndole que esperara un segundo.

**L:** Dem...pasa algo?.(poniendo su mano en su hombro) Te conozco...(preocupada)

**DL:** Emm...no solo estoy algo cansada. (disimulando) Tranquila, esta todo bien. Nos vemos mañana Le.

**L:** Ok, pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. (con una sonrisa).

**DL:** Lo se (sonriendole) Gracias!.

Ambas se abrazan y se dirigen a sus respectivos autos.

**Departamento de Naya 22 p.m.**

Naya y Dianna estaban recostadas en el sillón. Abrazadas comiendo pizza viendo "Los Simpson", serie que ambas amaban. Pero mientras lo hacían no podían quitar de sus mentes lo que había dicho Lea.

Naya pensaba y no le molestaba la idea de vivir juntas, es más le encantaba. Hasta lo imaginaba. Le encantaría despertar todos los días con la hermosura que tenia de novia. Pero pensaría lo mismo Dianna?. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle. La mira de reojo.

Dianna no lo había pensado pero Lea tenía razón. Si no estaban en el depa de Naya, estaban en el de ella. Tal vez era una buena idea buscar un lugar para ambas. Pero no sabía si comentarle a Naya. Tal vez pensara que era apresurado. Pero la idea de estar juntas en un lugar elegido por ambas la amaba. Sonriendo.

Naya, que se encontraba más sobre el respaldo del sillón, podía notar una sonrisa en Dianna, que estaba más recostada sobre las almohadas.

**N:** Y esa hermosa sonrisa? (apoyándose sobre su codo parea mirarla mejor)

**D:** Bueno...(mirándola con amor)

**N:** Ya...(haciéndole cosquillas)

Empiezan a jugar. Naya se coloca sobre Dianna con sus piernas a los costados haciéndole cosquillas. Dianna se movía como loca, nunca pudo resistir las cosquillas. Naya obviamente sabía esto. Dianna hace un movimiento que desestabiliza a Naya haciendo que caiga sobre su cuerpo. Ambas quedan a centímetros de sus labios, mirándose a los ojos y luego los labios.

Naya rompe esa pequeña distancia y se besan. Dianna coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naya y profundiza el beso. Un beso lleno de amor y seguridad. Un beso que quisieron darse durante toda la conferencia pero que no lo hicieron porque no querían que comenzaran a decir que era una movida de prensa y esas tonterías.

Naya coloca sus codos a los costados de la cabeza de Dianna y se separa unos centímetros. Ambas se miraban con mucho amor. Con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Un brillo que tenían desde que se confesaron su amor.

Dianna le acaricia el rostro con una de sus manos.

**D:** Eres hermosa…(viéndola embobada)

Naya sonríe y le besa la mano que la acariciaba.

**N:** Tu más…(dándole un pequeño beso en los labios). Me vas a decir de que te reías? (curiosa)

**D:** Si….es que tal vez pienses que es cursi pero estaba imaginándonos viviendo juntas. (sonrojándose)

**N:** En serio?. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. (mirándola enternecida) Y…que te parece?

Dianna la mira como extrañada. Se incorpora lentamente haciendo que ambas queden sentadas frente a frente en el sillón y sonríe.

**D:** La señorita Naya Rivera me esta proponiendo que vivamos juntas?.(jugando)

**N:** Bueno…no hice la propuesta formalmente. (rodando sus ojos con cara graciosa) Pero si la hiciera que dirías?. (mirándola de forma curiosa).

Dianna se acerca a sus labios pudiendo sentir ambas sus respiraciones.

**D:** Diría que te amo como nunca ame a nadie.(tomándole el rostro) Y que me muero de ganas de viví contigo. (con una gran sonrisa). Y tu…?

Naya la miraba muerta de amor. Lo que amaba a Dianna era indescriptible. Y vivir con ella eran algo que le encantaría.

**N:** Yo diría que si esto fuera un sueño nunca querría despertar. Te amo Di, y para mí no habría nada más hermoso que despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado. (emocionada)

Ambas se sonríen al mismo tiempo con mucho amor y se besan. Como si ese beso fuera el sello de que irían a vivir juntas. Y así seria.

Luego de unos cuantos besos ambas se acuestan, ya que al otro día tendrían un día de grabación muy largo.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 14****…. – **Primer día de grabación con Demi y Adam.

- Dianna siente que algo no le cierra respecto a Demi.

- Nuestras tortolitas buscan depa.

- Mucha pasión RIVERAGRON :P

- Una confesión de alguien?

**PROXIMO CAP… - **Demi, confusión o realidad?

- Dianna se entera?

- Naya y Dianna cada vez más afianzadas consiguen departamento.

- Naya escribe un tema inspirado en su musa.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE ****_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 14**

**Viernes 10:30 a.m. Estudio de grabación de la serie**

Los chicos estaban grabando el capitulo que presentaría a los dos nuevos personajes de Demi y Adam. En el cantarían canciones de los Beatles.

Naya, Lea y Demi se encontraban junto a Ryan repasando la primer escena que presentaría al personaje de Demi (Dani) en la serie. Esta transcurría en un bar de N.Y. donde Santana y Rachel comienzan a trabajar y conocen a Dani, quien casualmente también trabaja allí y se enteran que estudia en Nyada.

Comienzan a grabar la escena. Todos estaban en silencio. Dianna y Jenna, quienes llegaban de grabar sus partes en las canciones del episodio, se acercan lentamente para ver la escena. Se veía tan sexy Naya con ese uniforme de camarera, pensaba Dianna. Jenna nota la cara de embobada de Dianna.

**J: **Hey...límpiate la baba!(golpeándole el codo de forma amistosa)

**D: **Ya...no puedo evitarlo.(colorada)

Ambas ríen.

Ryan pide realizar otra toma. Mientras volviendo a preparase para otra toma, Naya ve a Dianna junto a Jenna detrás de escena. Naya le tira un beso, provocando una sonrisa al instante de Dianna quien le tira otro beso a ella.

**RM: **Ok...otra toma mas y luego necesito que Naya y Demi vayan a grabar el tema. (dice organizando). Demi ven un segundo...

Demi se acerca a Ryan

**RM: **Muy bien, pero necesito mas miradas hacia "Santana". "Dani" desde un primer momento siente una atracción hacia ella. (colocando amistosamente una mano en so hombro). Pero lo estas haciendo muy bien...

**DL: **Ok, gracias Ryan. (sonriendo algo nerviosa)

Dianna y Jenna, que estaban a unos centímetros, habían escuchado. Dianna era cien por ciento profesional, y sabia que ese era el trabajo de ambas. Ella misma se había sorprendido de la reacción que había tenido en la conferencia. Nunca había sido celosa. Y Demi le caía bien, pero había tenido una sensación extraña.

Demi se acerca nuevamente a Lea y Naya.

**L: **Ya, relájate amiga..(abrazándola)

Naya le sonríe.

**DL: **Gracias chicas. (mas tranquila) Lo que pasa es que hace bastante no grabo. Y esto lo quiero hacer bien, quiero ser un ejemplo. Como tu Nay...

**N:**Créeme que ya lo eres...(acariciándole la espalada de forma amistosa). Eres un gran ejemplo para los adolescentes.

**L: **Estoy de acuerdo. (con su habitual sonrisa)

Demi la miraba, y pensaba "tragame tierra". Sentía algo en su estomago cuando veía a Naya y sabia que no era hambre.

Dianna estaba muy atenta. Algo raro sentía cuando veía a Demi cerca de Naya, pero no quería ser posesiva ni una enferma de celos.

Vuelven a grabar la escena. Esta vez dejando a Ryan totalmente satisfecho. Naya miran con una gran sonrisa a Dianna y se acerca a ella. Dianna abre sus brazos de forma tierna. Naya la abraza por la cintura y Dianna también pero agarrando sus manos por detrás de la cintura de Naya, como atrapándola. Se besan con mucho amor.

**D: **Vamos a almorzar algo, son las 14 p.m. (mirándola a los ojos). Luego debemos grabar lo que falta.

**N: **Ok amor. Ya moría de hambre. (sonriendo)

Ambas se dirigen tomadas de la mano al buffet del estudio. En el ya se encontraban algunos de los chicos del cast y la gente de detrás de cámara almorzando. Darren y Chris ven a Naya y Dianna y les hacen un gesto para que se acerquen a su mesa. Piden toman su almuerzo y se acercan.

**DR: **Todo bien chicas? (comiendo un sandwich)

**D: **Si...un poco cansada. Hacia mucho que no teníamos un día tan largo de grabación. No? (bebiendo agua).

**CH: **Si, tienes razón. Creo que el día mas pesado había sido el del capitulo de " New York". (comiendo ensalada).

**N: **Cierto...pero debe ser que también lo sentimos así por todos los cambios que hubo. Aparte de nuestros demás compromisos. (comiendo un sándwich)

**DR: **Tienes razón. (sonriendo)

**CH: **Hey...que onda?, ya grabaste con Demi? (curioso)

Dianna le da un mordisco a su sándwich para disimular sus celos.

**N:** Si, Le y yo recién terminamos de grabar con ella. Es muy buena onda y simpática. (sonriendo)

Lea estaba junto a Demi dirgiendose al buffet para comer algo. Mientras ordenaban a lo lejos ven a Chris, Darren, Naya y Dianna.

**L: **Mira...allí están los chicos. Vamos. (tomando su almuerzo vegetariano)

**DL:** Ok...(sonriendo tratando de disimular).

Lentamente se acercan a ellos. Chris y Darren las ven acercarse.

**CH: **Hey! (dice feliz)

**DR: **Vengan aquí. (acercando dos sillas)

Naya y Dianna se dan vuelta, y las ven. Ambas sonríen de forma amistosa. Se sientan al lado de Darren.

**DR:**Y...como fue retomar la grabación de una serie? (a Demi)

**DL: **Bueno...distinto. Había perdido el ritmo. Pero me siento muy como, quiero agradecerles por ello...(sonriendo)

**CH: **Por favor...eres un gran aporte para la serie.(sonriendole)

Todos comienzan a hablar. A pasar esa hora de almuerzo de forma placentera para luego retomar la grabación. Naya se había dado cuenta que Dianna estaba rara. Imaginaba por que podría ser. Le toma la mano, Dianna la mira.

**N: **Ven amor, vamos a caminar un rato antes de volver al trabajo. (parándose)

Dianna se para tomando con firmeza su mano. Los chicos las mira.

**N: **Nos vamos a caminar un rato. Nos vemos al rato en el set.(sonriendo).

Los chicos ven como se van de la mano. Se veían tan tiernas, tan enamoradas. Estaban felices por ellas. Por que sus dos amigas estuvieran disfrutando de su amor.

**CH: **Hay...se ven tan lindas juntas. ( con su codo sobre la mesa apoyando su mentón en su mano).

**L: **Siiii! estoy muy feliz por ellas. Se lo merecen. (contenta)

**DL: **Si, se ve en como se miran el amor que se tienen. (algo nostálgica)

Darren y Chris miran a Lea con cara de " esta bien". Lea los mira con cara de "no sean obvio". Y decide romper el extraño silencio.

**L: **Bueno...(parándose) vamos yendo?. Nos toca grabar las canciones.

Los tres se levanta y caminan hacia el estudio donde grababan los temas.

Naya y Dianna iban de la mano, paseando por el estudio. Dianna estaba muy pensativa y Naya sabia que algo le aquejaba.

**N: **Amor...sea lo que sea que te este molestando puedes decirme. (besandole la mejilla)

**D: **Lo se amor (mirándola con amor). Es que... después de la reacción que tuve en la conferencia no quiero que pienses que soy una enferma de celos.(algo apenada)

**N:** Hey...(deteniéndose tomándole el rostro) es normal tener celos de alguien que uno ama. Crees que yo no siento celos o el impulso de golpear en la cara a cada chico que se te queda mirando?

Dianna sonríe y le toma la cintura.

**N: **Pero luego pienso que la hermosura que están mirando es mi novia, y me siento las mas afortunada. (guiñándole un ojo).

**D: **Hay...como te amo.(pegándola a su cuerpo besándola)

**N: **Y yo a ti hermosa. (sonriendo)

**D: **Bueno, vamos así terminamos rápido y nos da tiempo de ver algunos depa. (con gran entusiasmo). Ahora te toca grabar la canción con Demi, no?. (mientras volvían al set)

**N:** Si, nos toca grabar "Here comes the sun". Y mañana la escena. (sabia que estaba celosa). Eres tan sexy cuando te pones celosa. (dandole un beso rapido en los labios).

**D: **Yaaaaa...(empujandola)

Llegan a la puerta del estudio de grabación de las canciones.

**N: **Bueno amor, al rato te veo. Paso por ti para ir a ver algunos depa. Yo calculo que para las 17 p.m terminaremos. No ?(abriendo la puerta).

En eso Demi,que iba llegando, se detiene para no interrumpir. Realmente no sabia lo que le pasaba, pero miraba a Naya y se ponía muy nerviosa. Y cuando recordaba que dentro de poco debía grabar un beso con ella sentía que se le erizaba la piel. Se pone detrás de una columna.

**DL: **Que esta pasando conmigo? (hablando consigo misma)

Se asoma para ver si seguían ahí.

**D: **Si,no nos queda mucho. Te veo después linda. (acercándose para besarla)

Naya se acerca con una sonrisa y se besan. Demi al verlas siente como algo en su interior. Celos...?. Espera a que Dianna se vaya y se acerca lentamente. Suspira y entra al estudio. El director musical y la coach vocal junta a Naya la estaban esperando. Todos la miran al escuchar que entra.

**N:** Todo bien? (notándola extraña)

**DL:** Emmm...si...si...solo tomaba algo de aire. (sonriendo). Estoy lista cuando quieran. (entrando a la sala de grabación)

**Coach:** Ok...prepara la pista.(dice al director musical)

Naya la mira extrañada y entra también a la sala. Ambas se colocan los audífonos. Ya habían ensayado. Ryan las había escuchado antes de que grabaran. Todos habían quedado maravillados con como se acoplaban ambas voces.

La coach las mira desde el espejo y ambas le hacen señal de que estaban listas. Comienzan a grabar "Here comes the sun".

La conexión que se había creado entre ellas era genial. Sin mucho ensayo parecía que cantaran juntas hacia años. Sin dudas sus voces eran únicas. Mientras grababan se miraban, hacían caras. Las pasaban muy bien. La coach y el director estaban maravillados con sus voces y también disfrutando.

Terminan de grabar. Ambas se sacan los audífonos. Naya la abraza amistosamente. Esto toma por sorpresa a Demi, quien tímidamente la abraza.

**N:** Eso fue genial Demi...(contenta). Creo que debo hablar con los productores de mi CD para tenerte en el. Obvio si tu aceptas...(haciéndole con sus manos por favor).

**DL:** Obvio que si, (enternecida) me encanta tu voz.

Naya sonríe y se abrazan amistosamente.

Mientras tanto en el set habían terminado de grabar temprano. Todos estaban muy cansados. Habían grabado desde muy temprano. Dianna estaba saliendo de su camarin y se cruza con Lea.

**L:** Di, vamos a buscar a Nay y Demi?. Deben estar terminando. (colocándose la cartera)

**D:** Claro...(con una gran sonrisa sospechosa)

Se dirigen hacia el estudio donde estaban las chicas.

**L:** Y esa sonrisa pícara? (curiosa)

**D:** Estoy muy feliz!. Ahora vamos con Nay a ver algunos depa. (con una gran sonrisa).

**L:** Wow...(sorprendida y contenta) eso es genial amiga. Ya la verdad era hora. Prácticamente vivían juntas. (sacandole la lengua).

Ambas ríen.

Llegan a la puerta del estudio. Al entrar ven a Naya y Demi abrazadas. Dianna se queda dura, sintiendo como sus celos aumentaban. Pero realmente no pasaba nada raro. Era un abrazo amistoso. Pero Lea al verlas confirmaba sus sospechas. Ella conocía a Demi, y sospechaba que sentía algo por Naya y ahora lo podía ver en su actitud, en su cara.

**L:** Lo sabía...(dice sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta)

**D:** Que...? (mirándola sin entender)

**L:** Eh...que...sabía que habían terminado. Lo imaginaba. (sonriendo y luego mirando a otro lado).

**D:** Ah...(mirándola de forma sospechosa)

Naya ve a Dianna y Lea en la puerta. Se le forma una sonrisa al ver a Dianna. Se separa de Demi y se acerca a ella. Antes saluda a la coach y al director. Llega a Dianna.

**N:** Hola hermosa. (besandola)

Dianna se tranquiliza al sentir los labios de Naya.

**L: **Hey...a mi no me saludas. (cruzando sus brazos haciéndose la ofendida)

Naya y Dianna, que estaban abrazadas, la miran.

**N:** Que?, también quieres que te bese? (de forma graciosa)

**L:** Eh?, claro que no...(con cara graciosa)

Dianna y Naya ríen. Demi se acerca. Dianna la mira, había algo que no le cerraba. Tenía un presentimiento, un sensación. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Quería enfocarse en el futuro departamentos de ambas.

**N:** Bueno chicas, nos encantaría quedarnos pero tenemos cosas que hacer. (tomando la mano de Di). Y debemos irnos ya. Bye…(agarrando sus cosas llevando a Di de la mano),

**D:** Nos vemos el Lunes…bye. (saludando con la mano que tenía libre).

**En el auto de Naya**

Estaban camino al departamento de Naya. Habían alcanzado a ver cuatro departamentos. Naya estaba como fastidiada, molesta. Quería que fueran perfectos. Dianna la miraba con amor. También quería que fuera perfecto. Pero sabía que cuando fuera el correcto lo sentirían.

**D:** Amor, tranquila ya encontraremos un depa. (tomándole la mano que tenía libre) Recién comenzamos a buscar.

**N:** Tienes razón. (con una sonrisa más calma). Es que soy muy ansiosa. Ya quiero que tengamos nuestro propio nidito de amor. (de forma tierna).

**D:** Eres una tierna…(mirándola embobada). Te amo tanto…(besándole la mejilla).

**N:** Y yo a ti.(guiñándole un ojo).

**Llegan al departamento de Naya**

Naya estaba terminando de estacionar el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio. Al hacerlo la mira de forma tierna a Dianna y se acerca para besarla. Como amaba los labios de Naya. Sentía que eran su droga. Se separan unos centímetros para verse a los ojos. Ambas estaban hipnotizadas.

Naya le coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja. Dianna la mira muerta de amor y vuelve a besarla. Pero esta vez el beso, aparte de ser tierno era más pasional. Dianna toma suavemente la nuca de Naya para hacerlo más profundo. Naya siente como comienza a subir su temperatura. Le muerde el labio a Dianna haciendo que emita un gemido.

Dejándose llevar se coloca encima de Naya, que estaba en el asiento de conductora, con sus piernas a los costados. Naya aprieta sus muslos y Dianna comienza a morderle el cuello. Ambas sabían que una vez que comenzaban, era muy difícil interrumpirlo. Escuchan un ruido.

**D:** Que fue eso ? (agitada mirando a todos lados)

**N:** No hay nadie,(mirando) ven aquí. (atrayéndola tomándole la espalda)

Comienzan a besarse nuevamente. Dianna se olvida completamente del ruido. Naya desabrocha el jean de Dianna y se dirige a su entre pierna. Esto provoca otro gemido en Dianna. Sabían que debían apurarse por que podría llegar alguien en cualquier momento. Y ya no podían dar marcha atrás. Dianna desabrocha también el jean de Naya y se dirige a su entre pierna. Naya baja un poco el respaldo del asientos para ambas estar más cómodas. Ya podían sentir como la humedad de ambas aumentaba, faltaba poco para llegar.

Dianna se acomoda un poco mejor encima de Naya y ambas empiezan a intensificar el roce en sus partes íntimas. Amaban mirarse a los ojos cuando estaban por llegar. Ya estaban llegando. Naya toma la nuca de Dianna, justo cuando iba a gritar. Se besan y llegan juntas al orgasmo. Dianna relaja su cuerpo sobre Naya.

**D:** Wow…ya quiero que vivamos juntas.(mirándola con amor, recuperando el aire)

**N:** Ah….ahora también estas ansiosa?. (abrazándola de la cintura)

**D:** Que puedo decir…tiene un poder de convencimiento irresistible. (mirándola de forma sexy)

Ambas ríen. Se acomodan un poco y entran al departamento.

**Por otro lado**

Demi y Lea habían ido a cenar. Una cena de amigas. Lea ya no resistia mas callar sus sospechas.

**L:** Ok amiga…se que algo te pasa. Puedes hablar conmigo…(con una sonrisa de amiga)

**DL**: Bueno…si.(dejando un momento los cubiertos) Ya no sé cómo disimular.

Lea la miraba atenta. Intuía de que hablaba pero hasta que no lo escuchara de ella no pensaba decirle nada.

**DL:** Amiga…(nerviosa). Creo ….que me gusta Naya. (mirándola) Y mucho. Y no se que voy a hacer en la escena que tenga que besarla. Por que Ryan me dijo que habrá pronto una…(tomándose la cabeza).

**L:** Lo intuia…(hablando consigo misma)

Demi se queda mirándola.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 15****…****. – **Naya y Dianna muy felices consiguen su nidito de amor.

- Grabación del capitulo del beso de Santana y Dani.

- Demi confirma lo que siente? Dianna se entera?

**PROXIMO CAP… - **Enfrentara Dianna a Demi o esperara a Naya?

- Naya encara a Demi para preguntarle que fue ese beso. Le dirá Demi lo que siente ?

- Dianna, esta decepcionada de Lea. Discuten?

Espero que les guste el cap

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE **_**ESAMOR**_

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 15**

Ya había pasado un mes del lanzamiento de la Quinta Temporada. Sin dudas estaba siendo la más exitosa. La forma en que Ryan estaba mostrando el crecimiento de cada personaje era única.

Pero no solo eso estaba saliendo genial. Cada uno de los chicos estaba viviendo el mejor momento de sus carreras. Con proyectos de películas, CD y lo mas importantes personales. Y en ese momento se encontraban Naya y Dianna.

Ambas con proyectos laborales muy importantes. Dianna con su película que estaba nominada para un festival, y otras propuestas para filmar. Naya en pleno proceso de grabación de su CD. Ambas también comprometidas con la serie.

Estaban emocionadas por ellos, pero lo que las tenía tan felices era su amor. Estar juntas y haber superado todos los obstáculos. Nunca había sentido lo que sentían por la otra, sabían que era único e irrompible. Nada ni nadie podía arruinarlos.

Estaban buscando un lugar para estar finalmente juntas. Un departamento para afianzar aún más su amor. Ya no tenía caso ir unos días al departamento de cada una. En un mes habían visto muchos departamentos pero ninguno que las convenciera.

Ryan les había comentado de unos departamentos muy lindos cerca de la playa. Siempre en L.A, que era donde graban la serie. Ambas se encontraban viendo el departamento con un agente. Lo estaban recorriendo. Era muy bello y espacioso, justo para dos personas. Con un balcón donde se podía ver la playa. Cosa que ambas amaban.

Se asoman al balcón

**D:** Mira la vista! (con emoción**)**

**N:** Lo sé, es genial. Si estás de acuerdo...(sonriendole)

**D:** Claro que sí!(abrazándola feliz)

Entran entrelazando sus manos y se acercan al agente. Naya mira a Dianna que le dedica una gran sonrisa.

**N:** Bueno...lo queremos. (contenta)

**AG:** Genial...bueno si quieren procedemos a firmar los papeles. Y efectivizar el pago como ustedes quieran. (sacado todo de su maleta).

Dianna y Naya se miran muy emocionadas y se sientan en la mesa junto al agente para arreglar bien la compra. El agente les explica bien todo. Y les dice que a fin de mes, fecha en la que se haría efectivo el pago, ya podrían mudarse. Ambas le agradecen.

**Departamento de Dianna**

Dianna abre la puerta, tira sus cosas en el sillón y empieza a saltar muy feliz. Naya, mientras cerraba la puerta, la miraba y reía. Estaban súper felices. Dianna se acerca corriendo a Naya y le salta colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, como un abrazo de coala. Naya por suerte había reaccionado rápido, sino ambas hubieran terminado en el piso, y la sostiene para que no se le caiga.

**D:** Estoy taaaan feliz! (con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello) Te amo!(besándola)

**N:** Yo a ti hermosa! (besándola nuevamente). Solo debemos esperar a fin de mes y podremos mudarnos.

Naya camina hacia el living y se sienta en el sillón haciendo que Dianna quede sentada encima suyo.

**D:** Que harás con tu depa? (con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nay)

**N:** Tenía pensado alquilarlo pero luego mi hermana me llamo y me pidió si podía mudarse ella, asique…(con cara de ni modo**)**

**D:** Jajaj, que suerte la de tu hermana. Yo como alquilaba terminare de pagar este mes y rescindiré el contrato. (mirándola sonriendo)

Naya le coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja y la mira con amor. Dianna amaba que la mirara de esa forma. Era la primera vez que podía decir con seguridad que la persona que amaba también la amaba a ella.

**D:** Quieres que pidamos algo para comer? No tuve tiempo para salir de compras.

**N:** Ok…

Dianna se para y busca el teléfono para pedir una pizza. Naya también se para y comienza a preparar la mesa.

Luego de haber terminado de cenar se encontraba acostadas en la cama. Eran las dos de la mañana. Naya no podía dormir, tenía uno de esos momentos de inspiración que aparecen de repente. Había una melodía en su cabeza. Tenía que escribir ya lo que tenía en su mente antes de que se olvidara.

Se levanta, lentamente para no despertar a Dianna, y se dirige al living. Toma un cuaderno y un lápiz. Comienza a escribir. Cierra un instante sus ojos para sentir la melodía. Era movida. Algo distinto a otras cosas que había hecho. Sonreía mientras escribía la letra. Hablaba de lo que le provocaba Dianna. Pero de una forma más sensual.

**Dormitorio**

Dianna por instinto estira su brazo para abrazar a Naya, pero al no encontrarla abre sus ojos rápidamente. Enciende el velador. Se restriega sus ojos, estaba dormida. Se levanta de la cama y sale del dormitorio. Ve que la luz de living esta prendida y se acerca lentamente. Observa a Naya escribiendo y tarareando una melodía muy movida. La mira con una sonrisa moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de esa melodía.

Naya levanta su cabeza y ve a Dianna. Sonrie al ver como modia su cabeza. Dianna se acerca.

**D:** Que escribes? (sentándose a su lado)

**N:** Ah….no puedo decírtelo aun.(escondiendo el cuaderno)

**D:** Ufaaaa….(actuando como niña)

**N:** Eres tan linda.(abrazándola)

**D:** Tu más!(apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Nay) Esa melodía que cantabas, sonaba muy bien. (sonriendo).

**N:** Que bueno que te guste. Es algo que me surgió recién…ya sabrás que es. (guiñándole un ojo) Ahora vamos a dormir.

Ambas vuelven a la cama.

El fin de semana se pasó rápido. Entre el sábado con la elección finalmente del departamento y un domingo relajado de paseo. Habían decidido tener un fin de semana relajado para comenzar la semana con todas las energías.

**Lunes **

Naya y Dianna se encontraban en el auto de Naya camino el estudio para grabar. Este capítulo era importante. El primer beso de Dani y Santana. Ambas lo sabían. Eran profesionales, y era su trabajo. Dianna lo tenía claro, pero había algo que todavía no le terminaba de cerrar. Cuando veía a Demi mirar a Naya sentía que la veía de otra forma. Seguramente era algo que imaginaba, era normal estar algo celosa. Pensaba Dianna.

Finalmente llegan. Naya estaciona y ambas comienzan a entrar al estudio tomadas de la mano. Naya podía ver como su novia estaba algo pensativa.

**N:** Todo bien amor? (mirándola curiosa)

**D:** Eh…si amor(sonriéndole)

Naya la mira fijo con cara de " conmigo no puedes disimular".

**D:** De verdad…está todo bien. (dándole un pequeño beso en los labios).

**N:** Ok…(mirándola sabiendo que algo traía en su mente)

Entrando ven a Chris, Darren y Cory. Se acercan y los saludan.

**D:** Y Lea? (pregunta a Cory)

**CO:** Esta en el camarin con Demi. Creo que se están cambiando. (con su tierna sonrisa).

**D:** Oh…creo que debemos hacer lo mismo antes de que Ryan se ponga…(mirando a Nay)

Naya la golpea con el codo al ver que Ryan se acercaba.

**RM:** Buenos días chicos!. Espero que estén listos porque hoy tenemos un dia largo de grabación. Los espero en el set. (yéndose con los demás productores).

**DR:** Wow…eso estuvo cerca.(dice de forma graciosa)

Todos rien.

**CH:** Bueno, mejor nos ponemos en marcha.

Todos se dirigen a sus camarines para cambiarse. Naya y Dianna lo compartían.

**Camarin de Lea**

Ambas ya estaban preparadas para grabar. Pero Demi no paraba de dar vueltas. Estaba nerviosa por el beso con Naya. Lea trataba de calmarla.

**L:** Amiga…ya tranquila. Mira… por lo menos te sacaras la duda de si realmente sientes algo. Tal vez solo es confusión. (acercándose)

**DL:** Tal vez tengas razón…me siento una tonta. (tomándose la frente tratando de no pensar).

Tocan la puerta. Era uno de los productores diciéndoles que era el momento de grabar.

**L:** Demi…(colocando sus manos en sus hombros para que la mire a los ojos) todo saldrá bien. Relajate…Acuérdate porque aceptaste el personaje. Eres un referente para las adolescentes. (sonriéndole)

**DL:** Gracias amiga. (sonriendo) Ok, vamos ya. (suspirando como descargando sus nervios).

**Set**

Ryan estaba junto a Naya y Dianna repasando la escena mientras esperaban a Lea y Demi, quienes también estaban en ella. Naya y Dianna las ven a lo lejos. Lea y Demi se acercan a ellos.

**RM:** Chicas…llegaron justo. Bueno ultimo repaso.

Las cuatro lo comienzan a escuchar atentamente.

**RM:** Santana, Rachel y Dani están trabajando aquí en el bar. Todas las noches de Viernes, como es la noche de "Karaoke", las tres cantan algunas canciones para incentivar al público a que participe. Esa noche Santana y Dani canta "Here comes de sun". Pero esto para Dani era dificil, ya que estaba enamorándose de Santana. Y Rachel sabía esto, porque ella se lo había contado.

Demi mira de reojo a Lea. Era muy parecido a la realidad. Dianna se da cuenta de esas miradas. Pero decide dejarlo pasar y seguir escuchando a Ryan. Naya estaba muy atenta.

**RM:** A todo esto Quinn esa noche, que no tenía que estudiar, iba a visitar a su novia. Pero se lleva un sorpresa cuando al terminar la canción Dani no puede contenerse y besa a Santana, sorprendiéndola sin poder reaccionar.

Dianna y Demi cruzan unas miradas. Demi rápida mente mira a otro lado. Dianna estaba cada vez más extrañada. Por qué la esquivaba? . Naya mira a Dianna que estaba como pensando en otra cosa. Le toma la mano, Dianna vuelve en si al sentirla y le sonríe.

**RM:** Quedo claro?

Las cuatro asienten.

**Comienzan a grabar**

Todo estaba transcurriendo tal cual lo había descripto Ryan. Rachel, Santana y Dani estaban sirviendo en las mesas. De repente comienza la hora del Karaoke. Rachel se dirige a bajar las luces. Santana y Dani se acercan al sonidista del bar y le piden el tema.

Las dos suben al escenario y se sientan en unos bancos. Comienza "Here comes the sun". Era una versión más suave. Sus voces sonaban perfectas juntas. Santana y Dani se miraban. Demi trataba de meterse en el personaje, pero le costaba. Sentia que con cada mirada de Naya se ponía más nerviosa.

En eso entra Quinn. Rachel la ve y le dice que se acerque. Se saludan y comiezan a disfrutar de la canción. Quinn miraba con amor a Santana. Ambas cruzan miradas. Quinn le lanza un beso y Santana le guiña un ojo.

Demi observa esto, ya no era Dani, y siente celos. Impulsivamente se para y toma la mano de Santana mirándola a los ojos cantándole. Naya, le sigue la corriente, sabia que eso no lo habían hablado con Ryan, pero no quería cortar la escena.

Dianna mira extrañada la situación. Y Lea mira a otro lado tratando de disimular.

Ryan sabia obviamente que eso no lo habían hablado, pero sentía que la escena estaba fluyendo muy bien.

La canción estaba terminando. Dani, más bien Demi, miraba fijamente a Santana. Naya veía algo distinto en su mirada. Pero estaba más concentrada en la escena.

La canción termina. Ambas quedan paradas frente a frente mirándose. Dani toma suavemente el rostro de Santana y la besa. Santana se sorprende, no se lo esperaba. Supuestamente era un simple beso. Pero Demi se deja llevar y la toma de la cintura para atraerla e introduce su lengua.

**Ryan grita CORTE**

Naya se separa rápidamente de Demi mirándola extrañada, sorprendida. Demi la mira sin poder decir palabras. Ryan se acerca.

**RM:** Chicas, esa escena fue genial. No va a haber necesidad de repetirla.

Lea estaba acercándose junto a Dianna.

**D:** Más le vale no repetirla. (dice en voz baja furiosa)

Lea la escucha. Sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Las dos eran sus amigas. Sentía que si le contaba a Dianna traicionaba a Demi, pero también lo estaba haciendo sino le contaba.

**RM:** Demi, realmente no me equivoque con elegirte para este personaje. Eres una gran actriz. (sonriéndole)

**DL:** Emm…gracias. (si, gran actriz pensaba)

Naya ve que Dianna y Lea se acercan. Observa la cara de bronca de Dianna.

**RM:** Bueno chicas. Vayan a cambiarse que tenemos que grabar más cosas.

Naya se acerca a Dianna y le toma la mano caminando hacia el camarin. Demi se queda dura mirando como ambas se van.

**N:** Amor…(deseando que no esté enojada).

**D:** No tienes por qué preocuparte. Vi todo, vi cómo te sorprendió. Ya no sé si estoy enferma de celos o realmente le pasa algo contigo. (colocando sus manos en su cintura).

**N:** Sinceramente fue muy rara la situación. En cuanto tengamos algo de tiempo hablare con ella. (la atrae tomándola de la cintura). Te amo. (mirándola con amor)

**D:** Y yo a ti. (más relajada).

Ambas se besan. Y entran a su camarin. Demi y Lea, que se dirigían a su camarin, las observan. Lea sabía que Demi estaba más confundida que antes. Y sabía que debía hablar con ella. Se sentía acorralada. Pero dejaría que termine la grabación, y estar más tranquilas.

Las grabación trascurrió lo mas bien. Naya estuvo grabando con Dianna, Jenna, Darren y Chris. Mientras que Demi estuvo grabando con Lea, Cory y Adam. Por suerte no le tocaban, por hoy, más escenas con Naya y Dianna. No sabía cómo actuar frente a ellas. Se sentía avergonzada. No era de esas personas que se metía con alguien comprometido. Pero no había podido evitar dejarse llevar al besarla.

Finalmente termina el dia de grabación. Eran las 17 p.m. Todos comenzaba a irse. Dianna y Naya estaba rumbo al estacionamiento pero en eso Naya busca las llaves de su auto en la cartera y se da cuenta que las dejo en el camarin.

**N:** Maldición. (fastidiosa)

**D:** Que paso amor? (curiosa)

**N:** Olvide la llave en el camarin. Voy a buscarla. Tú espérame aquí que está lloviendo. No quiero que mi princesa se resfríe. (besándole la mano)

**D:** Hay…(embobada) eres un amor. Toma (le da el paraguas) yo tampoco quiero que te resfríes y menos ahora que está grabando el CD. Te espero aquí.

Se besan.

**N:** Enseguida vuelvo. (dándole otro beso)

Dianna se dirige hacia el auto de Naya para esperarla. De repente escucha dos voces. Se coloca detrás de una columna y se asoma para ver. Eran Lea y Demi. Por lo visto esperaban a Cory. Comienza a escuchar.

**L:** Creo que debemos hablar de lo que paso. (mirándola de forma sugerente)

**DL:** Yo…(nerviosa)

**L:** Dem, me siento acorralada. Tu eres mi amiga…Di también lo es. Siento que le estoy fallando, y si le cuento te fallo a ti. (algo desesperada)

Dianna escuchaba. Imaginaba de que hablaban pero no quería creerlo.

**DL:** Perdón Le…(agustiada) tienes toda la razón. No pude controlarme. Mi mente me decía una cosa y mi cuerpo otra. Creo que me están pasando cosas fuertes con Naya…

Dianna cierra su puño con toda su fuerza sintiendo como crecía la bronca en su cuerpo. Dándose cuenta que no era su imaginación. Que sus celos tenían fundamento. No sabía si salir y enfrentar a Demi o esperar a Naya y contarle…


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 16…. **– Dianna le cuenta a Naya lo que escucho o enfrenta a Demi?

- Momento de confesiones: Naya habla con Demi y Dianna con Lea...

- Como habrán salidos las charlas?

**PROXIMO CAP****… **–Ryan tiene las ciudades Latinoamericanas del Tour.

- Dianna y Demi podrán entablar una amistad?. Podrá Demi superar lo que siente por Naya ?

- Llega la mudanza RIVERAGRON :)

Espero que les guste el cap

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE****_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 16**

Dianna seguía detrás de la columna escuchando, estaba furiosa. Como podía Lea haberle ocultado esto. Ya no podía seguir escuchando. Tenía que enfrentar a Demi. Justo cuando estaba decidida a hacerlo aparece Naya.

**N:** Amor…(acercándose) Aquí tengo la llave…(sonriendo). Vamos?

Dianna se detiene y da media vuelta con cara de sorpresa. Demi y Lea se miran al escuchar la voz de Naya. Habrán escuchado algo?, pensaban. Dianna se acerca a Naya tratando de disimular. Pero Naya podía notar que estaba rara. Ambas comienzan a caminar hacia el auto que estaba alejado de donde estaban Demi y Lea.

**N:** Di…estas bien? (mirándola)

**D:** Eh….si…si….(intentando sonreír).

Naya sabía que algo le pasaba, pero decide esperar para que le contara.

Por otro lado Demi estaba más nerviosa que antes y Lea trataba de calmarla, pero hacerla entrar en razón.

**DL:** Espero que ninguna de las dos haya escuchado…(caminando sin parar)

**L:** Dem, tranquilízate. (abrazándola). Pero debes entender que lo mejor es que hables con Naya. Para que no haya malos entendidos.

**DL:** Si…lo sé. (angustiada) Pero ahora necesito pensar, mi cabeza está hecha bolas. Gracias Le…(agradecida con su amiga) y perdón por ponerte en esta posición.

**L:** Hey…(mirándola como buena amiga) somos amigas. Tu piensa tranquila las cosas…si?. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Ambas se abrazan. Cory llega al estacionamiento y Lea se va con él. Demi se dirige a su departamento acompañada por su Manager. Luego de media hora llega. Su Manager se despide de ella diciéndole que a eso de las 8 a.m pasaría por ella ya que le tocaba grabar para "The X factor".

Demi cierra la puerta. Se dirige a la cocina para prepararse algo para cenar. Pone a hervir agua. Mientras lo hacía no paraba de pensar en ese beso. Nunca pensó que sentiría algo así por una chica. Realmente no lo había visto venir. Estaba sintiendo cosas por Naya. Solo pensaba en besarla nuevamente. Se le forma una sonrisa al hacerlo. Pero sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar como el agua se quemaba en el fuego al estar rebalsando. Corre a apagar el fuego.

**DL:** Maldición!. (limpiando el piso) No puedo estar así. Tengo que hablar con Naya.

Para ella era evidente que sentía cosas. Pero no era una mala persona. No era de esa persona que se metían en el medio de las parejas. Y no quería hacerlo. Mucho menos con Naya y Dianna a las cuales respetaba muchísimo.

**Departamento de Naya**

Dianna estaba dándose una ducha mientras Naya preparaba una ensalada con pollo para cenar. Todavía esperaba que Dianna le digiera que la tenía tan preocupada. Y si no lo hacía se lo preguntaría. Los secretos entre ellas no existían.

Dianna sale de la ducha y se dirige al dormitorio para cambiarse. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en que casi enfrenta a Demi sino hubiera sido por que justo llego Naya. Estaba muy enojada con Lea. Pero también entendía que Demi era su amiga. Pero lo que la tenía más preocupada es si debía contarle a Naya. Ya sospechaba que le pasaba algo. Naya la conocía perfectamente.

Sale del dormitorio y la mira a Naya. Amaba verla cocinar, lo hacía con una delicadeza. Para Naya cocinar era un arte. Un hobbie. Se acerca a ella y la abraza colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando su mentón en su hombro. Naya sonríe al sentirla.

**D:** Huele delicioso…(besándole el cuello)

**N:** Amor…me vas a decir que te pasa?. (dándose vuelta tomándole las manos) Tú y yo no tenemos secretos. (la acerca a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura mientras apoya su espalda en la mesada)

**D:** Lo sé (colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello). Ok, es que mientras te esperaba en el estacionamiento …(recordando)escuche a Lea y Demi hablando.

**N:** Ok…(con cara de que escuchaste)

**D:** Demi le decía a Lea que…(enojándose) que siente cosas por ti. Y cuando llegaste estaba apunto de enfrentarla. Nay …no puedo soportar que ella te bese sabiendo que siente algo por ti. (alterándose). Y encima que Lea siendo mi amiga no me lo haya dicho.

Naya estaba sorprendida. Y ahora entendia el beso. Ese beso no habia sido actuado. Habia tenido intension, Naya lo habia notado. Pero nunca se le habria pasado por la cabeza que Demi sintiera realmente algo por ella. Ahora estaba mas convencida de que debia hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas. Demi era una buena persona. Pero mas que nada hablaria para que Dianna este tranquila.

**N:** Amor...(tomandole el rostro con amor) tranquila, yo voy a hablar con Demi para aclarar las cosas. Ella es una buena persona, lo sabes. Y respecto a Lea, no se tal vez se sienta acorralada, ambas son sus amigas.

**D:** Si...justamente, con ella hablo y conmigo no. (desepcionada) Supongo que tendras razon y deba hablar con ella. (algo trsite)

**N:** Ven aquí...(la abraza). El Miércoles que grabamos aclaramos las cosas con ambas para estar tranquilas.(besandole la cabeza).

**D:** Ok...(aferrandose fuerte a su cuerpo). Te amo! (levantando su cabeza para mirarla).

**N:** Y yo a ti hermosa...(sonriendole)

Se besan. Dianna comienza a preparar la mesa mientras Naya terminaba de cocinar. Se sentian como un matrimonio ya, una cocinaba la otra limpiaba. Una lavaba la otra hacia las compras. Y lo mejor era que a fin de mes tendrian su nuevo departamento y de ambas.

**Miercoles 10 a.m.**

Los chicos se encontraban grabando el segundo capitulo homenaje a "Los Beatles".

En esta escena Rachel, Finn, Kurt y Blaine le cantaban a una triste Quinn " She loves you". Intentando hacerla entrar en razon luego de discutir con Santana respecto al beso con Dani. Quinn se sentia culpable, sabia que Santana no lo habia correspondido, pero tenia miedo de perderla y su orgullo le habia ganado. Por lo que los chicos le intentaban decir que Santana solo la amaba a ella. Que dejara su orgullo y fuera a buscarla.

La escena , la cual era la escena final del capitulo, termina con Quinn dejando su orgullo tocando la puerta del departamento de Santana, Rachel y Kurt. Santana abre la puerta y ambas se miran con amor y se besan.

Luego de varias tomas terminan de grabar. Ryan los felicita a todos. Antes de que se retirara les dice que mañana tendrian una reunion importante respecto al Tour por Latinoamerica. Que intetaran llegar todos a las 9 a.m.

Camino al camarin Naya y Dianna se cruzan con Lea y Demi. Demi se sentia algo incomoda, y Lea culpable realmete queria contarle a Dianna, pero no queria tracionar a Demi.

**N:** Hey chicas! (acercandose de la mano con Di)

**L:** Nay...que onda? (sonriendo)

**N:** Ya se van? (mirando a Demi)

Dianna miraba muy seria a Lea. Y a Demi directamente no la miraba.

**L:** Em...si. Tienen pesado algo? (pesando que talvez le preguntaba para salir a comer o algo)

**D:** Le...hace mucho que no almorzamos y necesito hablar contigo. (tratando de ser amigable).

**L:** Oh...si claro Di. Me cambio y paso por tu camarin, si ?(algo extrañada)

**D:** Me voy a cambiar. (le dice a Nay besandola)

**L:** Bueno yo tambien me voy a cambiar.

Lea entra al camarin. Demi estaba por hacer lo mismo pero Naya la detiene.

**N:** Demi...espera. (acercandose)

Demi lentamente da media vuelta. No queria estar sola con Naya y empeorar las cosas. Podia notar como Dianna la ignoraba.

**N:** Creo que tenemos que hablar. Ya que Le y Di salen a almorzar. Yo te invito a ti, si? (de forma amistosa)

**DL:** E...ok. Me cambio y en 5 estoy. (sonriendo)

**N:** Genial...nos vemos en la puerta. (yendo a su camarin)

Demi observa como se va. Comienza a maldecir mentalmente. Era obvio de que queria hablar y seguramente lo de Dianna y Lea seria por lo mismo. Pero po otro lado era mejor aclarar las cosas. Demi apreciaba a Naya y Dianna. No era una mala persona. Mejor hablar las cosas antes de que empeoren.

**Restaurante Dianna y Lea**

Ambas ya iban por el postre y ordenado dos cafes. Dianna le habia contado del departamento, que a fin de mes ya se mudaban. Que estaba muy feliz y ansiosa. Lea estaba muy feliz por sus dos amigas. Pero sabia que ese no era el tema principal del que queria hablar Dianna. Ya la conocia y lo veia en su actitud. Estaba bastante seria.

El mozo llega con los cafes. Lea decide comenzar la conversacion. Sentia que le correspondia, y esperaba que Demi no se enojara.

**L:** Di...estoy muy feliz por ti y Nay. Me encanta verlas felices, enamoradas.(mirandola feliz por ellas). Pero se que no es exatamente eso de lo que quieres hablar...(bebiendo el café, mirandola nerviosa)

**D:** Si...es cierto. (mirandola fijo)

**L:** Antes que digas algo dejame decir que...(sintidose mal) lo siento. Creo que debi habertelo dicho, pero me sentia acorralada. Demi y tu son mis amigas. Sentia que de alguna forma traicionaria a alguna de las dos.

**D:** Es que...no entiendo como no me contaste Le. Tu y yo somos amigas hace bastante. Entiendo que Demi sea tu amiga, pero es distinto. (desepcionada). No sabes lo mal que me senti cuando las escuche en el estacionamiento...(con sus ojos humedecido).

**L:** Di...perdon. Yo...realmente lo siento. Pero trata de entender. (con sus ojos llorosos). Nunca haria algo para lastimarlas...(sincera, toma su mano)

**D:** Lo se...(viendo sus sinceridad) solo que me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras, no enterarme de esa forma. Se que no era tu intencio, pero voy a necesitar algo de tiempo. Me dolio.

**L:** Ok...lo entiendo.(sonriendole) Con saber que me perdonas me basta.

**Restaurante Naya y Demi**

Ambas conversaban de forma amistosa. Hablaban de sus Cds, y de que seria genial estar en el CD de la otra. Demi le contaba de "The x factor". Naya le decía que si había algún jurado invitado le encantaría ir. Y también hablaban de lo genial que era la idea de Ryan de hacer un Tour por latinoamerica. A ellas les causaba tal entusiasmos por sus raíces latinas. Y Demi al haber ya dado algunos conciertos por latinoamerica podía contarle a los chicos los apasionados que eran los fans latinos.

A pesar de todo lo que hablaban ambas sabían que la cuestión era otra. Demi estaba nerviosa, quería aclarar las cosa pero no sabia como empezar. Estaba sentada frente a la persona por la cual sentía cosas. Y Naya trataba de que no se sintiera incomoda. Quería buscar las palabras indicadas para aclarar la situación.

**N:** Demi...(mientras le daba un mordisco a su tarta de verduras). Hay algo que tenemos que hablar, es respecto al beso.

Demi se atraganta con el agua. Era el momento de hablar.

**N:** Estas bien? (dándole viento con la servilleta)

**DL:** Si...si...gracias.(recuperando el aire) Si, yo...necesito decirte algo. Naya yo...lo siento me deje llevar. (tomando coraje) Me deje llevar por lo que siento por ti. Naya tu me gustas y mas de lo que quisiera. Siento cosas por ti y no supe como manejar ese momento. Yo no quiero meterme en el medio de Dianna y tu. No soy de esas personas que se meten con otras que están en pareja. Lo siento...(mirándola con sinceridad a los ojos).

**N:** Gracias por tu sinceridad.(viendo honestidad en sus ojos) Se que eres una buena persona y uno no elije por quien sentir cosas. Créeme que eso lo se. Me siento halagada por lo que sientes por mi. Pero no quiero que te sientas mal o incomoda. No se...si quieres hablamos con Ryan...

**DL:** No...es decir...gracias pero yo me comprometí con mis fans y esto es importante. Dar un buen mensaje. (sonriendo mas relajada).

**N:** Eres una gran persona. Y realmente me encantaría que fuéramos buenas amigas.(sonriendo amistosamente).

**DL:** Y a mi también...(perdida en su sonrisa). Y también quisiera serlo de Dianna, espero que no sea tarde...(sintiéndose culpable).

**N:** Ella sabe que eres una buena persona. Intenta acercarte. Tiene su carácter pero es una tierna. (hablando de ella con amor).

**DL:** Que lindo que se amen así (algo nostálgica). Ustedes también son un gran ejemplo.

**N:** Hey...no te pongas mal. Tu mereces alguien que pueda amarte como lo mereces. Esa persona llegara. (de forma tierna).

**DL:** Gracias Nay, realmente quiero que seamos buenas amigas.(sonriendo).

Ya eran las 17:30. Naya y Demi se despiden. Ambas felices de que aclararan las cosas. Aunque para Demi seguía siendo difícil. Uno no deja de sentir cosas de un día para otro. Y encima la forma en la que le hablaba, realmente le iba a costar. Naya estaba feliz de que Demi entendiera y fuera honesta. La respetaba mucho y quería que fueran amigas. Pero también sabia lo que sentía por lo que intentaría no incomodarla.

Mientras subía a su auto la llama a Dianna para preguntarle si quería que pasara por ella. Dianna atiende y le dice que si. Que estaban por pagar la cuenta, pero la esperaba.

Naya llega y ve a Dianna en la puerta junto a Lea dándose un abrazo. Sonríe al verlo. Eso quería decir que habían quedado bien, suponía. Dianna se acerca al auto y abre la puerta. Lea mira a Naya y la saluda con la mano y una sonrisa. Naya hace lo mismo. Dianna cierra la puerta se acerca a Naya y la besa de forma tierna. Naya sonríe y arranca.

**N:** Por lo que vi salio todo bien, no? (mirandola de reojo mientras manejaba)

**D:** Si...alcaramos las cosas. Me dijo que se sentia como acorralada, que no queria traiconar a ninguna. (todavia algo dolida)

**N:** Lo imagine.

**D:** Me pidió perdón. Y yo le dije que me de tiempo, que no se me iba a pasar tan rápido, pero que la perdonaba. (con una media sonrisa)

Naya la mira de forma tierna. Espera que se ponga el semáforo en rojo y le da un beso en los labios. Dianna la mira con amor. El semáforo se pone en verde.

**D:** A ti como te fue...(curiosa)

**N:** Bueno, Demi me confirmo que siente cosas por mi. Me dijo que no pudo con la situación, lo hizo sin pensar. Que se sentía mal por eso. Y que no era su intención meterse en nuestra relación. (mira a Di rápidamente). Fue muy sincera.

**D:** Y espero que no vuelva a intentarlo...(recordando)

**N:** No lo hará. Me dijo que nos respeta y quiere que tengas una buena relación. Una amistad. Y que quiere acercarse a ti. Pero le da cosa. (mirándola con cara de no seas tan dura).

**D:** Ok...(rodando sus ojos). Pero si vuelve a pasar no creo que pueda contenerme.

Naya se enternece con sus celos y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla. Dianna sonríe y la empuja de forma graciosa.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 17…. -**Finalmente sabremos por que Paises de Latinoamerica estara el cast!

- Dianna y Demi tienen su merecida charla. Como terminara?

- Naya y una noticia que pone contentas a ella y Dianna.

**PROXIMO CAP… -**Finalmente llega el dia de la mudanza. Con ayuda de algunos de sus amigos del cast.

- Naya finalmente le muestra su cancion a Dianna!

- Una entrevistadora importante quiere a Naya y Dianna en su programa. Quien sera?

Espero que les guste el cap

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER LA 2DA TEMPORADA DE****_ESAMOR_**

**EL AMOR DE LAS QUINNTANA :)"**

**CAPITULO 17**

**Viernes 10 a.m.**

Todo el elenco de la serie mas todo el equipo de produccion estaban reunidos en la sala mayor de reuniones. Ryan los habia convocado para comunicarse un importante anuncio.  
Todos estaban ansiosos sentados esperando a Ryan. Naya y Dianna, mientras esperaban, estaban abrazadas, mimandose, se veian muy tiernas. Demi las observaba con algo de trsiteza, pero sabia que debia superarla.

Ryan entra a la sala.

**RM:** Buenos dias a todos! (dice alegre)

Todos los saludan. Ryan se dirige a la silla que se encontraba en la cabecera y se sienta. En la mesa habia café y masa para desayunar.

**L:** Ryan, gracias por agasajarnos con café y masas...pero estamos super intrigados...(ansiosa)

**J:** Siiii...esta todo muy rico. (comiendo masitas)

Todos rien al ver la cara de Jenna disfrutando las masitas.

**J:** Que me ven asi? Prueben esto...(levantando el plato para que agarren).

**RM:** Bueno, me alegro que les guste. (sonriendo) Los convoque para contarles algo importante respecto al Tour que queremos hacer por Latinoamerica.

Naya al escucharlo comienza a prestar mas atencion. Si habia algo que deseaba era recorrer Latinomaerica. Formaba parte de sus raices. Dianna que estaba a su lado tomando su mano, podia notar su entusiasmo. La miraba super enamorada.

Desde que Ryan habia anunciado el posible Tour por Latinoamerica todos se entusiasmaron mucho. Sabian que tenian muchisimos fans por alli. Obviamente la mas informada respecto a eso era Naya. Intermpretar a Santana Lopez y obviamente sus verdaderas raices latinas le habian abierto las puertas. Ya habia conseguido el reconocimiento de la comunidad latina en los permio ALMA. A parte de estar en contacto con sus fans a traves de las redes sociales.

**CH:** Hay...por favor no aguantamos mas!. (con cara de ansiedad)

Todos lo miraban muy ansiosos.

**RM:** Ok...(mirando a sus colaboradores) tenemos confirmada la realizacion del Tour y las ciudades a las que iremos.

Todos los chicos se miran con una gran sonrisa. Dianna mira a Naya y se abrazan.

**DR:** Bueno...pero a donde iremos? (curioso)

**RM:** Ok... veo que estan ansios. (rie) Iremos en el siguente orden: Brasil, Colombia, Peru, Paraguay y Argentina.(dice contento)

Todos comienzan a gritar y saltar de felicidad. Naya estaba algo emocionada. Dianna la mira con una gran sonrisa y abre sus brazos como para que ella se acercara y se abrazan.

**DL:** Chico, les va a encatar latinoamerica. Los fans son muy pasionales. Son muy agradecidos y amables. (con su habitual sonrisa). Me atrevo a decir que son los mejores!.

**L:** Hay! que emocion!(abrazando a Cory).

Demi cruza una mirada con Naya. Ambas se realmente estaba intentando dejar de sentir cosas por Naya, aunque era obvio que no lo haria de un dia para otro. Y Naya valoraba la actitud de Demi, aparte de que realmente la apreciaba. Dianna se da cuenta de que se estaban mirando. Por mas que tuviera celos podia ver que la forma en que la miraba a Naya, no tenia ninguna intencion extraña. Demi se acerca hacia ellas.

**DL:** Les va a encatar !(refiriendose al Tour)

**N:** Hay ….(imaginandolo) Ya quiero ir a cada una de esas ciudades,

**D:** Si, yo tambien, va a ser genial. (mirandola sonriente).

**RM:** Bueno chicos...me falta decir algo mas...todavia no les dije cuando comenzaremos a viajar. (sonriendo)

Todos se miran con cara de "es verdad".

**RM:** Viajaremos a partir de Enero. Les aviso ahora para que todos puedan arreglar sus agendas, porque me encantaria que todos viajen. Se que mucho tienen proyectos, compromisos. (mirando a cada uno). Por eso les aviso con tiempo. Cualquier duda o cosa soy todo oidos. Bueno...ahora debemos comenzar el dia de grabacion.

Todos se dirigen al set, ya estaban cambiados caracterizados como sus personajes. Les tocaba grabar a todos juntos, ya que era la escena en la que ayudaban a Blaine a proponerle matrimonio a Kurt.

Lea estaba muy pendiente de Demi. Sabia que todavia estaba angustiada. Y tambien queria que ella y Dianna se llevaran bien. Notaba como de arratos se miraban, por lo menos no lo hacian con odio, pensaba Lea. Tenia que intentar por lo menos que tuvieran una charla para descomprimir el clima. Luego de grabar hablaria con Dianna para que alfojara.

Terminan de grabar

Naya luego de grabar debia ir a la discografica para grabar el nuevo tema en el que estaba trabajando. Y Dianna tenia una sesion de fotos para la revistan "ELLE". Por lo que ambas estaban algo apuradas. Dianna tenia algo de tiempo, la sesion era a las 17 pm, y eran las15 p.m. Ambas estaban en el camarin cambiandose.

**D:** Pero porque no puedo ir a escucharte grabar! (dice como niña)

**N:** Amor...quiero que la cancion la escuches cuando este bien terminada. Para mi es importante tu opinion. (se acerca de forma seductora) Ademas la hice pensando en ti. (tomandola de la cintura). Y aparte tienes una sesion de fotos luego. Que me muero por ver...(guiñandole un ojo).

Dianna coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrie.

**D:** Ok...(resignada). No puedo contra tu poder de convencimiento. Pero tienes razon me tengo que preprara para mi sexy sesion de fotos.(dice de forma provocativa).

Naya se muerde el labio. Dianna sonrie y la besa.

**N:** Eres una tramposa!(apoyando su frente en la de Di). Bueno, me tengo que ir.(tomando sus cosas).

**D:** Ufaaaa...(de forma tierna)

**N:** No te preocupes que esto no pienso dejarlo asi.(se acerca y le da un tierno beso).

Naya se dirige hacia la puerta del camarin para salir, le tira un beso. Dianna la mira super enamorada. Al abrir la puerta para Naya casi choca con Lea.

**N:** Hay Le ! Casi te atropello (dice de forma graciosa)

**L:** Jaja, y ...estabas muy embobada con tu novia. (mirando de forma graciosa a Di).

**N:** La primera vez que tienes razon...bueno me voy, bye. (se va)

**L:** Hey! siempre tengo razon! (gritandole).

Lea entra al camarin de Dianna y Naya. Dianna la mira. Conocia bien a su amiga, algo queria decirle.

**D:** Le, que quieres decirme?. (con cara de te conozco)

Lea la mira y sonrie, no podia disimular con ella. Se sienta en el sillon y le hace señas de que se siente a su lado. Dianna se acerca y se sienta.

**L:** Di, creo que Demi y tu deben darse la oportunidad de conocerse. Arreglar las cosas y evitar malos entendidos. (expectante)

**D:** No deberia ella venir a hablar y decirme esto?. (algo molesta)

**L:** Di...ella no sabia que yo te iba a decir esto. Y seguro que si se entera se enoja. No se si despues hablara contigo o algo. Pero necesitaba decirtelo. Las dos son mis amigas y me encantaria que se llevaran bien.(tratando de que entienda). Sabes que es una buena persona.

**D:** Ok...(tratando de ceder) intentare hablar con ella. Ahora debo irme Le. Tengo una sesion de fotos para la revista "ELLE".

**L:** Ok...con eso me basta. (sonriendo)

**18 p.m**

Naya estaba rumbo a su departamento, ya habia terminado de grabar. Estaba muy satisfecha por como habia quedado la cancion, era muy moovida y para bailar a pleno. Pero lo que la hacia mas especial era que estaba inspirada en su novia.

Dianna estaba despidiendose del fotografo y su equipo de trabajo al terminar la sesion de fotos. Mientras salia le suena su celular. No decia quien era. Atiende.

**D:** Hola.? (con cara de quien sera)

**DL:** Hola Dianna, soy Demi. (algo nerviosa).

**D:** Emmm...Demi. Como estas?. (sorprendida)

**DL:** Bien, gracias. Espero no interrumpir tu sesion de fotos. (tratando de tranquilizarse).

**D:** De hecho iba saliendo. (camino a la puerta).

**DL:** Genial. Me gustaria hablar contigo. (entrando a un bar) Lea me dijo por donde estarias y como tuve tambien una produccion en un estudio cerca para la revista "Cosmopolitan". No se... me parecio que podiamos encontrarnos en algun bar si estas de acuerdo.

**D:** Emmm …..(pensando en su conversacion con Lea) si, claro. Dime que bar...

**DL:** Ok...(mas relajada) Ahora te envio la direccion por mensaje.

**D:** Perfecto, en un rato nos vemos.

Dianna para un taxi y se dirige a la direccion que Demi le envia. En eso le envia un mensaje a Naya.

_**D:**__ Amor, no sabia si llamarte por si sigues grabando por eso te envio un mensaje. Estoy yendo a tomar algo con Demi. Te aviso para que no te preocupes. Llegare para la cena, llevo algo rico de postre. Te amo. :P_

Naya estaba entrando al departamento y lee el mensaje. Su primer reaccion fue de algo de miedo respecto a lo que habia pasado. Miedo de que pelearan o algo por el estilo. Pero luego comenzo a calmarse. Demi era una buena chica y ya habian hablado. Y Dianna era su amor, una muy buena persona, la mejor para ella. Y sabia que no actuaria de esa forma. Seguramente intentarian tener una buena relacion y le parecia adecuado hablar para tener un buen clima. Naya sonrie ante sus pensamientos y se dirige a la cocina para prepara algo rico y recibir a su novia.

**Bar Demi y Dianna**

Demi estaba sentada bebiendo un café. En eso ve entrar a Dianna y alza su mano para que la vea. Dianna la ve y se acerca. Se saludan y se sienta. Demi llama al mozo. Dianna sonrie ante su gesto y pode un capuccino.

**DL y D:** Como estuvo la sesion? (dicen al mismo tiempo sonrojandose)

**DL:** Perdon, jeje...tu primero.(sonriendo)

**D:** Ok...(sonriendo tambien) muy bien. Saldra el mes que viene. Y la tuya? (agradeciendo al mozo el café).

**DL:** Tambien muy bien, fue para "Cosmopolitan Latinoamerica". Di, dosculpa que cambie repentinamente de tema, pero necesito que hablemos de lo que paso...de Naya. (nerviosa rompiendo una servilleta).

**D:** Si...yo tambien quiero que hablemos.(viendo su nerviosismo)

**DL:** Ok...(dandole un sorbo a su café) Quiero que sepas que nunca estaria con alguien que esta en pareja. No soy de esas persona. En ese momento...(mirandola fijo a los ojos) no pude contenerme, me supero lo que sentia. Y creeme que me sorprendio tambien lo que me pasa con Naya. No te voy a mentir y decir que ya no siento nada. Pero se que con el tiempo podre superarlo.

Dianna estaba escuchandola atentamente. Veia en sus ojos sinceridad, y que realmente sentia cosas por Naya. No podia culparla por eso. Pero si por haberla besado de otra forma. Aunque ahora veia que estaba arrepentida.

**DL:** Me gustaria que pudieramos tener una buena relacion. (deseando que aceptara)

**D:** Bueno...gracias por tu honestidad. (mirandola fijamente) Al principio no voy a negar que deseaba golpearte.

Ambas rien.

**D:** Pero luego recapacite. Naya me conto lo que hablaron y...logre calmarme, hasta entenderte. Lea tambien me hablo. Se que uno no elige por quien sentir cosas. Lo se perfectamete. Y ahora que esta todo aclarado a mi tambien me gustaria que nos llevaramos bien y sentirnos comodas. (sonriendo)

**DL:** Me pone muy feliz lo que dices. (aliviada)

Luego de media hora mas de una conversacion mas relajada, sobre la sesion de fotos, el tour y otras cosas se despiden. Ambas salen a la puerta y se saludan con un abrazo sincero y relajado. Se sentian mas comodas luego de la charla. Demi toma un taxi. Dianna toma otro taxi pasando primero por la heladeria y luego al departamento de Naya.

**Departamento Naya**

Naya estaba muy consentrada revolviendo la salsa que habia preparado para los spagettis, que tenian en otra olla. Dianna sale del ascensor y antes de entrar huele desde afuera el rico olor. Esa sin dudas era su novia cocinando, sonrien ante su pensamiento.

Abre lentamente la puerta. Observa a Naya, estaba totalmente concentrada cocinando. Tenia la radio de fondo. Era una de sus costumbres mientras cocinaba. Dianna sonrie con amor. Como podia ser tan perfecta, pensaba. Coloca la bolsa con el helado sobre la mesa y se acerca lentamnete a Naya.

Naya de repente siente un perfume inconfundible y luego los brazos de Dianna tomandola de la cintura abrazandola por la espalda. Sonrie al sentirla.

**D:** No te asuste?. (apoyando en menton en su hombro)

S: Para nada, senti tu perfume. (dice de forma tierna)

Dianna sonrie y le besa el cuello. Naya toma con su cuchara algo de salsa y se la acerca a Dianna para que la pruebe. Dianna al probarla pone cara de "que delicia". Naya sonrie.

**D:** Esta deliciosa amor! (saborando)

**N:** Bueno, ya esta todo listo. Vamos a la mesa? (poniendo todo en una fuente)

**D:** Si, guardo el helado que compre de postre. (guardandolo)

Ambas se sientan. Naya iba a servir pero Dianna la detiene.

**D:** Ya hiciste demasiado, yo sirvo. (dandole un pequeño beso)

Naya se enternece.

**N:** Como estuvo la sesion? (sirviendo vino en ambas copas)

**D:** Te va a encantar. (guiñandole un ojo)

**N:** Eres mala eh...te gusta tentarme. (comenzando a comer)

**D:** Tu tambien, no me dejaste oir la cancion. (haciendose la enojada)

**N:** Yaaa...dentro de poco la escucharas. (acariciendole la mejilla).

**D:** Esta bien.(sonriendo) Esto esta delicioso.(disfrutando). Y...respecto a Demi, tambien me fue bien. (sabiendo que Nay no queria molestarla preguntando). Aclaramos las cosas de forma madura y hasta comence a sentirme mas comoda con ella.

**N:** Que bueno linda. Es una buena persona y tu eres la mejor. (besandole la mano). Lea se va a sentir aliviada.

**D:** Lo se. (riendo).

**N:** Tengo que darte una noticia...(mirandola de forma misteriosa)

**D:** Que?, por favor no empieces con el misterio que no aguanto. (intrigada)

**N:** Ok...(riendo). Me llamo el agente de la Inmobiliaria. Me dijo que como ya salio el deposito, ya podemos mudarnos la semana que viene. (con una gran sonrisa).

Dianna la mira con una gran sonrisa. Naya se para y se acerca a ella. Dianna se levanta y le salta. Ambas comienzan a saltar de la felicidad. Finalmente tendrian una lugar que iba a ser de ambas. Era un gran paso. Cada vez su relacion estaba mas afianzada.

Vuelven a la mesa para terminar de cenar y comienzan a hablar de los preparativos de la mudanza.


End file.
